Gaining Their Trust
by MehMeister
Summary: Alicia is lost in her memories. Desmond's cousin, Alicia can go on to the Animus and visit her ancestors. To gain their trust. She is hiding with Desmond and the gang from Abstergo spies. But once everything goes down hill will this girl have the heart and mind power to stay alive and remember her past? Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so hey guyz. I decided to quit the other story and just type it for the people who want to read it in my family. So I'm writing this story on my iPod (so sorry if there is any mistakes- blame it on the iPod :D hope you like it! PLEASE review I need them more than ever! Andy Murray your doing great in Wimbeldon :D! If **

**If you want me to post a next chapter (which I hope you do) I will but it might take a wee while cuz I'm already typing a story that I'm not posting on here. Thanx :)**

**Gaining their trust...**

I laughed at Desmond's extremely bad joke. "Everyone's laughing Des!" I said sarcastically. "Yeah whatever!" he said reaching over to scruff up my hair. "woah! Take a chill pill!" i chuckled. He sighed. " ok ok! I'm off to bed, night" Desmond walked up the stairs. I said goodnight and made my way into the living room where Shaun and Rebecca were busy typing. "Shaun?" I said. "Yeah?" he stopped typing and turned round to see me. "What have you got, music wise?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He smiled faintly but swung his chair back round. "Oh, just stuff" he said. I walked over to his computer. "Oohh can I get that one? I love Ed Sheeran!" I asked putting puppy dog eyes on. "right well... Fine give me your iPod!" he mumbled. I thanked him and went over to Rebecca. "Hey Becca, just got Shaun to buy me some more songs!" Rebecca laughed. "He's so obedient when it comes to you kid!" I laughed with her and hugged her goodnight. "I'm off to bed" I said trudging to the stairs. "Night guys" I yawned. Shaun stopped me. "When Desmond starts screaming tell him to shut up from me" I frowned and dismissed his comment.

That night Desmond's screaming woke me up at about 1:30 am. He did it all the time, I felt so sorry for him having these horrible nightmares. So I was the one that went through to him to wake him. So that night I went through to him and gently shook him till he woke up. He gasped and unintentionally sat up. After he had his little shock he spotted me standing beside his bed. "Oh I'm so sorry" he sighed holding his head in his hands. "It's no problemo" I tried to sound happy but inside I was as tired as hell. He managed to twitch a smile. "Hey Shaun tells you to shut up" I said in a sarcastic tone mimicking Shaun. Desmond chuckled and shook his head. "God I really hate Shaun!" Desmond sighed. "Tell me about it!" I giggled and sat on the bottom of his bed. He looked at me with his hazel eyes and saw the dark bags under my eyes. "Hey kid you should get back to bed. Sorry for waking you up" he sighed. "Shut up Des its fine!" I said grinning. Desmond smiled weakly but something was lingering in his mind, i could tell. "What's up?" I asked looking concerned. "I don't know" he said shakily. I moved up the bed so I was closer to him. I decided not to take it any further with him in case I made him remember what was scaring him. He held his head and groaned. "It's just a headache I'm fine. Now please get to bed, Alicia" I nodded obediently and made my way to my room. We had travelled to this house to escape from the Abstergo spies. They are looking for us. But we still brought the Animus and Desmond goes on it constantly, I'm not allowed on it as long as Desmond probably because I'm 12 years old. I don't know much about my life but something I do know for certain is that I'm related to Desmond and I can go on the Animus as well. It gets pretty boring here but with Rebecca I guess it's a little better. I was called Alicia but I don't know much about my life. To be honest I don't know anything about my life.  
The next morning I was rushed out of bed. "What is it!" I grumbled with my head in my pillow at Desmond shaking me. "Animus!" he moaned. "Alright" I sat up and sighed. "Sorry Alicia but" "i have to go in I know!" I interrupted Desmond. He shook his head. "Whatever just be downstairs in five ok?" he left. I slipped on my blue hoodie and jeans and washed my face in the bathroom. As I trudged downstairs Shaun laughed at my tangled hair. "I didn't have time!" i snarled at Shaun and he turned back to his typing. Rebecca was already in the Animus room. Desmond was chatting with her. I sighed and sat in the animus. "Why do I have to do this in the morning?" I grumbled. Desmond laughed. "It's not the morning its 2 in the afternoon kid" "Oh" I said surprised. "Lie down, Alicia!" Desmond said. I stuck my tongue out at him and lay down

Then I was a young assassin in Italy. Ezio Auditore was just a young man. He was Desmond's ancestor, but Desmond was done with Ezio just as he is done with Altair. Though I had my own ancestors, I was always myself in any time. I don't live as my ancestors I meet them and gain their trust.. As I walked past a fairly wealthy looking man I slid my hand into his pocket and forked out some florins and then I walked quickly away so when he realised he had lost money he couldn't blame the nearest child. They do that a lot. I made my way to a merchant stall and fetched an apple. The merchant narrowed his eyes and held his hand out for the money. I hastily planted it in his hand and jogged away. At least Florence was warm and sunny so I could sit by the lake but of course the guards would soon find me and shoo me away. They said next time they spot me there they will have no chance but to kill me. Yeah they can just try, they'll be the ones who are dead, trust me! Soon I walked past this kind if grand house. I could hear sword fighting in there so I scaled the building. The house had a gate but you could get in another way. There was a kind of hole in the middle of the roof where you could just jump in. Kinda strange but I guess there was a lot of houses like that during that time. I perched on the edge of the roof to see two men having a sword fight- with real swords. I started to get quite suspicious. How could they have all this and not have something to do with maybe the Borgia! When one of the men looked up he looked exactly like Desmond. My heart skipped a beat when I realised this was Ezio Auditore. But he had spotted me when he looked up and I ran away. Was he seriously my next target? I used my eagle vision to see him as he walked out of the gates looking for me on the rooftops. Well, he's not a target but he is the next person i have to gain trust. The colour to indicate that was white and that's what he was. I took drama classes and I wasn't that bad so I decided to use them on him. I sprinted round the other side of the roof and down on to path. Then I raced around and stopped at the corner of the row of houses. I spotted him talking with a local, I slipped somewhere in his vision, slumped on the ground and started to cry. Once he had finished he slowly but hesitantly came over to me. "Why do you cry?" he asked with a 'I'm-not-bothered' face on. I sniffed. "My family are gone. They were killed by the..." I hesitated. What were they called again? I couldn't say templar's... Borgia guards! "By the Borgia guards. I fought them off" Ezio smiled. "Of course you fought off the guards!" sarcasm was creeping into his voice. "I swear I did!" i shouted angrily. "Surprise me!" he laughed. I growled and lunged for him, he dodged out of the way. "If you give me a sword I will show you" I snapped. Ezio shook his head. "What is your name?" I looked at him stubbornly. "Alicia and I am 12 years old and you messere?" He chuckled. "You do not sound like you are from here your accent and your name!" I pushed him aside and strode away. "aspetta!" he shouted. I grinned and walked back up to him. "yes?" I asked folding my arms. "Do you have any relatives to go to?" he asked looking away. Drama time! "No" i said doing a dramatic head turn. He laughed. "We will see what my father thinks of you!" he said leading me to his house. Yeah! I was in the circle of trust!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK**** so hey once again audience! (Tobuscus!) This is Chapter 2. Sorry I haven't got alot of time on my hands so I posted it annoyingly late. Going on my holidays on Saturday but I can still update my story, daily. (hopefully or I'll die.) Going out tomorrow as well so i dont know if could get it to u after. Buuuutt annyywayys... This is like really short but I tried ma best for just now. PLEASEE REVIEW! ok? my thanx! :D **

Chapter 2  
When I woke from the animus Desmond was sitting in a chair beside me raising his eyebrows at me. "what!" I snapped at him. "It's 6 o'clock you've been in there too long" He sighed. "I... WHAT! Why didn't you get me of it!" I growled. Desmond shook his head and opened his mouth to talk. "Guys, calm down in there!" I heard Rebecca shouting interrupting Desmond. "We will talk later" I pointed at Desmond and narrowed my eyes and exited the room only to hear Desmond chuckle. When I entered the living room Shaun was away and Rebecca was at her computer. "Do you ever take a break!" i laughed sitting on Shaun's unoccupied chair. She watched me spin around on the chair like I was a child and grinned. "Hey, was Desmond giving you a hard time?" she asked concerned. I rolled my eyes. "No not really. I was in the Animus too long but he never woke me up" Rebecca didn't say anything and turned around. "Soooo... Where's Shaun off to?" Rebecca laughed. "he's on shopping duties!" I laughed as I made my way up to my room. "tell Shaun to give me my iPod back where ever it is!" I said to Rebecca. "sure" she called back to me.

As I went back upstairs I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep immediately. I was so tired! After all Desmond's night-terrors and waking me up early all the time I was exhausted! I had a dream which in a way was strange for me. But it wasn't a good dream. I was in a room with grey walls and the floor was grey as well. In fact everything was grey except for the symbols on the walls. The symbols were confusing and it seemed like red paint. But then I knew it was blood. I heard a voice from nowhere saying. "They t-tried to c-control me. B-but I got th-there first." I snapped my head round but there was nothing. I heard the guy starting another sentence but I woke up. When I woke, I was sitting up and it seemed as if I had been crying because my pillow was completely soaking. My voice was croaky as well. I went into the bathroom and I was really pale. I checked the clock in my bathroom to find that it was like 7:30. An hour and a half? That's how long i had been sleeping? It had felt like a few minutes! But I made my way downstairs and Shaun was back typing away while I'm guessing Rebecca was cleaning up after dinner. I plodded into the kitchen sleepily and Desmond rushed over to me. "Hey, are you ok, kid?" he asked studying my face. I looked away from him. "I'm just tired because you HAD to wake me up this morning." i snarled at him. "Afternoon" he corrected me. "shut up!" I said playfully punching his arm. He laughed. "You want something to eat?" he said. I nodded. "sì " I said in Italian though i knew Desmond would probably know quite a lot cause of Ezio and all. Desmond nodded and just gestured to the kitchen. "It's all yours!" he said. I laughed a little. "Thanks for the help" I said sarcastically. He just stuck his tongue out at me and danced out the room. He calls me a kid! He should take a look in the mirror and see who's the real child here. But I wasn't that hungry after my dream so I grabbed some chips and sat in front of the TV with Desmond. "eh... What kinda crap do you watch, Des!" I asked watching a very bad comedian with very bad jokes. He shoved me lightly. "Hey! This guy is hilarious!" he laughed. I shoved him back. "No Desmond. This guy is terrible!" I chuckled. Desmond threw the remote at me. "Yeah well, why don't you try see what else is on!" he said in a kind of moody way. "No need!" I said. "I'm going to get my iPod from Shaun" I walked off to Shaun on the other side of the room. "Shaauunn?" I said from behind him. "Hm?" he said still typing. "Where's my iPod?" I asked. "I ate it." he said. Rebecca and me laughed. "C'mon Shaun! Gimme the iPod!" I asked still laughing. He gave me the iPod and said. "I added some Beethoven and Mozart to keep you going." He smirked. "You're really annoying do you know that Shaun!" I said to him. He just turned back to typing and nodded. I walked over to Rebecca. "Hey Becca" I said. She was still typing but said. "Oh hey kid, what you up to?" I sighed. "Nothing because there's nothing to do!" Rebecca laughed. "Sorry kid, your iPod is about all that we can afford." I nodded. "Ok no problemo" Desmond shouted from the end of the living room. "Why do you always say that!" he asked. I ran over to the sofa and attacked him. But he was strong enough to pin me down. He was laughing. "Hey! What did I do this time!" I kicked him where it hurts and he let go of me. "Argh!" Desmond shouted as he was about to fall on me but I rolled off. When I stood up he was lying flat on his face on the sofa groaning. Shaun laughed and Desmond's muffled voice cursed at Shaun. Shaun shook his head and went back to typing. When Desmond looked up I was standing proudly with my hands on my hips. He sat up and drew out a long breath. Then he unexpectedly tripped me up and I fell on my face. He laughed. "That's just as sore as kicking me there kid!" I was about to lunge for him when Rebecca interrupted once again. "Guys when will you ever stop fighting!" She said staring at Desmond. Desmond nodded and laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah!" he said pulling me towards him and deliberately hugging/squeezing me really hard. I shouted struggling to get out if his grasp. He stood up and then threw me back on the sofa. I tried to get all my breath back that he deliberately took out of me. "I hate you" I mumbled. "Love you too!" he said poking me on the back. I sunk my face into a pillow and pretended to cry with my amazing drama skills! I heard Desmond come over. "Aw, c'mon kid! I didn't really hurt you!" he moaned. Then I used my foot to kick him over and pinned him down on the floor. He scowled. "Your too good!" I laughed. "I know!" I said sarcastically. I am not a big head, no way am I full of myself! I hate people who love their selves. Though I liked (Sarcastically) acting like one! He chuckled. "Hey Shaun what's the time?" I shouted to him. "What? Err... I don't know" he was too busy typing. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Becca will you tell me the time!" I asked Rebecca. "It's about 10!" she said. "Oh, I'm off to bed" I said yawning. Though to be honest I wasn't really tired I just needed to get away. Desmond looked at me and asked. "What? You never go to bed this early Alicia" I stood nervously. "I'm tired" I said. "No you're not" Desmond said. "What's up Alicia?" he asked, concerned. "Nothing now goodnight" I said quickly making my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

Desmond followed me up and tried to get information out of me. But there was no way he was knowing about me dream. I don't know why but I want to keep it a secret. After Desmond giving up and leaving the room I tried to get to sleep and I did. But it wasn't nightmare free. I was in the same room as I was in my last dream. Same colour. Same symbols. Same voice. But there was a door at the corner of the room. I opened it and Desmond was standing there with a knife in his hand. I backed away as Desmond came forward. He talked to me but not in his voice, in the other guys voice like in my last dream. "You have a-a duty Alicia. H-heed my W-words" he said. His voice sounded scared and he sounded like he was stuttering a lot but it was more like he was being recorded and something had gone wrong with some of his words causing the start of the word to sort of replay. It was freaking me out big time. Then Desmond hugged me but it was strangling me and I was choking. He wouldn't let me go until I felt as if I was going to die. Then he used his knife to stab me multiple times in my stomach. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I tried to cry but I couldn't. I tried to DIE but I couldn't. I lay there not dying just feeling the excruciating pain. Desmond laughed and then I woke up.

"Alicia! Alicia!" Desmond was shouting at me as my eyes fluttered open. I gasped and sat up. His eyes were full of concern and I couldn't think how he knew I was having a nightmare. "You okay?" I asked Desmond. He looked at me and laughed but didn't smile. "You were screaming! And I mean really screaming!" he rushed. Was this because I was in the Animus for so long today? I looked at Desmond and hugged him. "I'm fine seriously, go back to bed" He looked at me. "Apparently you weren't as bad as me though!" he smiled. "Didn't think so!" I said to him. Then he left the room.

**So you wanted an edit... tried ma best to even get on the laptop let alone get the next chapter on! Edited on 6th of July 2012...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyz! Sooo I managed to get my next chap on. The translations are from Google Translate so sorry if there are any mistakes, Italian speakers! :) I have faith in you WINNING Wimbledon Andy Murray, well done for being the first British guy in 74 years to get into the finals. Also congrats to Roger Federer because he is awesome as well! but anywayss... enjoy this next chapter. Pleasee review :)) Tried to space it out wee bit more... Btw guyz I'm goin holiday tomoz and it'll take about four hours to get there. So I HIGHLY DOUBT I will be able too post next chapter till Sunday. Love you guyz who have reviewed already :) Anyway stay awesome readers! :D**

Chapter 3

The next morning I had a bad headache. I got up slowly and got into my clothes. Black skinny jeans with a old hoodie of Desmond's . I didn't have a lot of my own clothes so I had to borrow Desmond's which were way too big for me, but it's all I had once all my own clothes were in the wash. I went into my bathroom and washed my face to wake me up a bit. When I got downstairs Desmond was asleep on the sofa but Shaun and Rebecca weren't there. I walked over and woke Desmond up. "Huh?" he mumbled with his eyes still closed. "Where's our crew?" I asked. Desmond half-opened his eyes. "I don't know" he said. "Why are you sleeping on the sofa?" I asked him. "I don't know!" he repeated. "Ok..." I said. He sat up and groaned. "My head hurts" he muttered angrily. "Same here. Actually its kinda stopped now" I said. "I... Think it's Animus time" Desmond said rising slowly from the sofa. "No" I said pushing him back on to the sofa. "you can't go into the Animus with a sore head. I'm going on first" Desmond held his head in his hands. "Thanks kid" he said. I made my way to the Animus where I found Shaun and Rebecca whispering to each other. They stopped when they saw me. "Hey guys! What's up with Desmond?" I said sitting on one the Animus. Rebecca smiled at me. "Don't know kid. He's been acting real strange" I screwed my face up and shrugged. "It's my animus time right?" I asked Rebecca. "Oh right, yeah!" she said as I lay down. The last thing I saw before I left for 15th century Italy was Shaun's worried expression.

Ezio led me through the gates and took me into his grand house. "I like your house" I said to him in awe. He just laughed. "Padre? Padre? (Father? Father?)" He asked for his father. He came through to greet Ezio. "Ah, Ezio" he said but stopped when he saw me. Ezio smiled cheekily. "This is Alicia, padre" His father looked at him with confusion. "Why is she here?" he asked. "She saw me and Federico... Practicing" Ezio continued. "I went out to find her crying because her family were killed by the guards" Ezio's father stared at him then me. "She claims to have fought them off!" Ezio raised his eyebrows. "Is this true?" he asked me. I nodded. "My name is Giovanni and this is Ezio" Ezio's father said. Ezio didn't look at me though. Giovanni looked at Ezio. "Take her to the courtyard. We must see how she fights if what she says is true" he said. Ezio nodded with delight. "That is what I brought her here for!" he said. To be honest I thought he acted just like Desmond. Childlike! I accepted the challenge and me and Ezio were positioned to fight with wooden swords. The whole Auditore family were watching us. Federico- Ezio's older brother was smirking with his arms folded. I stood and narrowed my eyes at Ezio. Time to take him down! Then we started. "Show me what you can do!" Ezio taunted. I leaped at him and struck my sword at his arm and he tripped me up. When I got up I ran up and Ezio swung his sword to hit me but I dodged it and tripped him up. He looked distraught and I laughed when Federico started chuckling and clapping. Ezio got up and ran at me. I dodged his attack once again and kicked him... Where it hurts. He fell on the ground wincing and cursing under his breath. Federico laughed even harder and clapped even louder. He walked over to me. "You have style. Do you have a family?" He asked. Drama time! "No" I said pretending to shed a tear. Giovanni walked up to me as well. "Well welcome to the Auditore family" he said smiling. Yes! Ive done it!

Then I woke back up from the Animus. Rebecca looked at me and I sat up. "Hey kid" she said smiling. "Hey. Why am I up so early from the Animus?" I asked, confused. I was usually in the Animus for longer than that. "Just making up for the time yesterday, you'll be back to normal times tomorrow" she answered. "Oh, ok" I said walking to the living room. Desmond was still asleep on the couch. Shaun was typing away at his computer, as usual. "Shaun? What's the time?" I asked. "oh... Eh... It's 10:45" he said. I rolled my eyes. I had got up at about 9 o'clock. Only an hour and 45 minutes? Well fine tomorrow it will be back to normal.

That night I had no dreams. No nightmares. But Desmond did. Yay! I went into his room to find him screaming and jerking about in his bed. He had worse nights but this one was one of the worst. "Des! Des!" I shouted to him. He woke as he normally did and scowled at me. "Go away!" he said. I looked at him in surprise. "What?" I said. "Get out of my room. Now!" he shouted at me. "Wait but... What!" I said again confused. "You heard me" he frowned pressing his face against his pillow. I stumbled out. Why was he acting SO strange!  
I woke up the next morning and for once I was actually excited to go on the Animus. I mean I owned Ezio in my last Animus session and I planned to do it again!

I made my way downstairs. Desmond was obviously on the Animus already. I planned not to speak to him because of his behaviour last night. Well that meant I had an morning to myself. I grabbed my iPod and played my tunes as loud as they could go. Shaun turned round on his chair and looked at me as if I was mad. "What?" I shouted accidentally. All he did was shake his head. I laughed out loud. "LOL" I said to Shaun which always seemed to annoy him. He glared at me with an I-am-not-amused look. I laughed even more but came to a stop when Desmond entered the room. I didn't look at him. He was gonna get the silent treatment! "It's your animus time, Alicia" he said to me smiling. He was NOT getting out that easy. So I said nothing and strode past him 'accidentally' nudging his arm as I went. When I got into the Animus room Rebecca was beside her other computer. "hey kid" she said. "So today you get your normal Animus session. Have fun!" I nodded and lay down. Back to Ezio!

I had grown close to Federico and Ezio was a good brother but EXTREMELY annoying! Petruccio was alright and I felt sorry for him as he was quite ill sometimes. As for Claudia she was nice to me but wasn't quite sure about me yet. I was trained everyday by Federico or Giovanni. Maria was lovely to me so that was an advantage for me- the trust gainer! Maria had introduced me to Leonardo Da Vinci and when I met him I nearly had a heart attack! I MET Leonardo Da Vinci. He didn't realise why I was so excited when I shook his hand but he stayed polite. I really liked him he was just... Well... Awesome! I was so tempted to call him Leo but decided not to in case they thought abbreviated names were rude at that time! Desmond never told me about the Auditores so it was good to get to know them.  
"Federico" I asked him when I was just in. "Sì? (Yes)" he answered turning round. "I would like to go out with you today" I told him. Suddenly he looked worried and turned back around and continued to do what he was doing. ""No. Not today, bambino (child)? Va bene? (Okay?) I have got something important to do with padre today" he said. I sighed. "Fine" and I strode away accidentally bumping into Ezio. I was in a bad mood because of Desmond last night and Ezio just reminded me of Desmond so much it angered me. "Urgh!" I said and pushed Ezio out of the way. "Cosa! (what)" he said to me as I walked away. I didn't answer. He's like a Desmond clone that can speak Italian, I mean seriously.

I walked out the door and accidentally bumped into a guard. I hadn't caused that much trouble since I became an Auditore so I was hoping they didn't recognise me. But I had no such luck. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the guard said to me. "Oh... Eh no. Never seen you before in my life" I nervously rubbed my neck and then started to sprint away. They immediately started to chase me. I scaled a building and then they knew for sure who I was. "Get down from there! Idiota fanciullo! (you idiot child)" they shouted at me. "No!" I smirked down at them. They scowled. "You cannot climb the building? Siete tutti piace piccoli bambini? (You are all like little babies)" I shouted to them. One of them laughed sarcastically. "Time to DIE!" he called. "Uh-huh" I said and turned round. Then there was a searing pain in my arm that caused me to fall down. An archer had shot me from the other roofs. "No!" I screamed. I cursed at them in Italian. They all walked away from the house that I lay on. What was happening! I had never been hurt while I was in the Animus. Without thinking I managed to drag myself up and walk over to the hole in the roof of the Auditore house. I had lost a lot of blood and managed to scream Federico's name before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

***YOU MUST READ THIS* Hey guyz. I am so sorry for posting this next chapter super late but it turns out our holiday house HAS NO INTERNET. So I will not be able to post the next chapters daily for 2 weeks so I might get a little bit of chapters. I am absolutely raging about the no internet thing so I can get into an internet cafe (which I'm in right now) and we cant keep on coming in here like stalkers so I will not get it in all the time. So sorry about Andy Murray I cant believe you didn't win but your speech has touched everyone's hearts I was literately in tears, so was everyone else :'( Ok thanx guys and stay awesome readers! :D**

Chapter 4

I was woken from the Animus with everyone crowding around me, even Shaun. I gasped for breath as I came back to consciousness. Desmond was holding my hand but I quickly shook my hand out if his because I was not over what he said to me. "But...I..." I struggled to talk. Rebecca hushed me. "Calm down before you speak, kid" she said. I shook my head. Desmond looked at me. "Alicia? What happened?" he asked. I said "I was hit with an arrow... on the arm" I clutched my arm automatically. "You were screaming like crazy and holding your arm, so we woke you up, kid" Desmond said to me. "Oh! like I woke YOU up last night!" I snapped at him. He sighed. "I'm sorry kid. I don't really know what's going-" I interrupted him. "No Des you know what you said! And I was only trying to help!" Desmond suddenly turned on me. "Do you not think its hard for me, Alicia! Trust me, my life is WAY worse than yours!" Desmond shouted and stormed out. I was a little stunned. I had never seen Desmond like this. He was changing and it scared me. He had his life way harder than mine I had to admit. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go see Des" I said to Shaun and Rebecca. Shaun held me back. "Hey wait. Are you... alright?" he asked. I sat there confused for a minute. He actually cared about me! I smiled at this thought and replied. "Seriously, its fine." he let me go and I staggered about on the floor until I regained my balance. Then I rushed to the living room. He wasn't there. I ran upstairs to his bedroom and there he was sitting at the end of his bed, his head in his hands, breathing heavily. I rushed to his side. "Desmond I'm sor-" I started but he stopped me when he pulled me close and hugged me tight. I hugged him back, happily. "I hoped you would come up, kid" he said. "I didn't mean to snap like that, I just kinda realised how bad your life is compared to mine" I said to him. When he let go he looked at me through his tired hazel eyes. "Hey Des, who is Lucy? Shaun and Rebecca talk about her all the time" I asked him. "Oh..." he said. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "It doesn't matter tell me another time, huh?" I said. He nodded. "Right, well I'm gone!" I said saluting to him as I walked back down the stairs.

For the rest of the day I was chilling out in front of the TV recovering from my shock on the Animus. It gave me really annoying thoughts that kept me from being happy about how I was gonna have to go through that pain tomorrow in my next Animus session. Desmond never came down at all. I was worried about him but I decided to let him be. I stuck the iPod headphones in my ears and listened to some Avril Lavigne. I sung the lyrics as I listened. Shaun turned to look at me. "You're quite a good singer you know, Alicia!" Whaat! He was being nice to me for once! It was a miracle! I giggled at his comment. "Why thank you Shaun!" I tried my best posh accent. He nodded and went back to his typing. Rebecca looked at him confused and then looked at me and shrugged, laughing. I joined in and Shaun looked at both of us. "What? I was only being nice! Ugh, some people!" He muttered. I looked at the time on my iPod. I had been sitting around for, what, 3 hours! I had got up at about 10, I had the morning to myself which means Desmond finished his Animus session at 1:00 I was in it for like an hour and a half before I was rudely shot! So if I got my calculations right it was time to eat something! I got up and stretched my legs by walking to the kitchen. I searched the fridge only to find yoghurts. Ok, they would have to do for now. When I finished it I went up the stairs to Desmond's bedroom. Desmond was sleeping soundly, for once! I managed a smile. I don't know why but I had this huge rush of sympathy for him. Poor Des. What had happened to him that would make him so upset? I love him as my relative and care about him. Which reminded me, I still didn't know what kind of relation I was too him. But I would ask him later. For now I went back down stairs.

Later that night I was slouching on the couch listening to my songs when Desmond came staggering down the stairs, obviously still tired. Rebecca and Shaun looked at him in awe, like he had rose from the dead or something! He smiled at them, chuckling. They immediately went back to their typing and Desmond came to sit next to me. "Hey Des" I said to him taking one of my headphones out. "Hey" he said. "You seem... happier" I hesitated. He looked at me with a serious look and then laughed his head off. "So I take that as a yes?" I laughed as well. When other people laugh I just cant help laughing as well even if I don't know what they are laughing about! He nodded and grabbed the remote. When he put the TV on he switched through all the channels until he came to that really crappy comedian. again. I just turned up my music to cover up the terrible jokes. Soon I fell asleep on the sofa.  
I was woken up by Desmond's nightmares. He had obviously carried me up to my room. I waddled over to his bedroom. He was twitching and turning and shouting Lucy's name. I shook him to wake him and he shot up. "I didn't mean it!" he whispered, hoarsely. "Desmond?" I asked him carefully. He turned to see me. "Oh..." he said. I sat on his bed. "What am I to you?" I asked him. "Waa-what do you mean?" he stuttered looking around his room. "I mean you said we are related, right?" I said. "Oh right yeah, your my cousin" he answered. "Ok at least I know that" I said. Desmond didn't answer. He seemed if he was almost in a faraway land but he was scared. His nightmare was worse than usual. He had been sweating buckets and twitching and turning but most of all screaming louder than he usually did. He just keeps getting worse! I climbed in the bed with him and hugged him. "I'll stay with you, Des" I said. He snapped out if his faraway land and hugged me tighter. He replied. "Thanks kid"

In the morning Desmond was away already, obviously on the Animus. I stumbled back into my room and got ready. I brushed my longish brown hair and tied it back. As I made my way down I noticed no one was there. I searched everywhere but no one was there. I started to panic and ran into the Animus room where Shaun was at Rebecca's computer while Rebecca was watching Desmond. "Oh hey there!" she said as I walked in. "Hi" I said rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Why you up so early?" Rebecca asked me. "I don't really know... How's Desmond doing?" I asked. "Good" Rebecca replied. I nodded and went to get breakfast from the kitchen. There was cereals but I just had some toast.  
Later While I was eating my lunch Desmond plodded through to the kitchen. "Hi Des!" I said as he past through. "Hey, kid" he mumbled and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "ok... Animus time!" I said to myself. Once I had finished my sandwich I made my way to the Animus room. Then I was going back to Federico. Going back to the pain.

I woke up with Federico holding me in his arms. We weren't in the Auditore's house, we were still on the roof. My arm throbbed and I was freezing. Federico was shaking with nerves but brightened up a little when I woke up. "I am so sorry Alicia" he said to me. I couldn't speak but I managed to smile weakly. He called for Ezio and his father who climbed up in no time. Giovanni looked at my arm and then at Ezio. "Ezio! carry her down to the doctor and do something carefully for once!" he said to Ezio. Ezio nodded staring at me. Federico hesitated to let me go when I winced from the pain, but I gave him a reassuring look and Ezio handled me carefully as he climbed down with one arm free. "What happened? Alicia? Can you hear me?" he questioned as he ran to a doctor. I tried to speak but I couldn't because the pain was unbearable. I had already lost a lot of blood and I could hardly keep my eyes despite the tears streaming down my face. Ezio looked as worried as Federico did and it scared me. By the time we reached the doctors I was struggling to see through my tears as I was dropped onto the doctors table. The doctor rushed up to me immediately as he saw the arrow in my arm. This was the worst bit, I have to go through it. Ezio suddenly broke the arrow out of my arm. I screamed through the pain and he held my hand like Desmond had done when I came out of the Animus. They were the same, I swear. I squeezed my eyes shut when the doctor told me he would have to put alcohol in my wound. What was WITH the old remedies for curing these type of wounds. I wished that I was in a hospital so I wouldn't have to go through SO much pain. When he used it on my wound the pain was to overwhelming and I blacked out. Again!

When I woke up, my wound was stitches up which helped the pain a little. I was back in the Auditore house. Ezio was sleeping on a chair beside me. I smiled and accidentally leant on my arm which made me yelp in pain and Ezio woke with a jolt. "You are better?" he croaked sleepily. "Sì Ezio. Sorry for waking you" I answered him smiling. "It is alright I have to go, anyway. Can I leave you alone?" Ezio yawned. "Yes I will be fine on my own" I said sitting up on the bed. He eyed me looking concerned. "Take care" he said pulling himself up from his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

** So sorry about Andy Murray I cant believe you didn't win but your speech has touched everyone's hearts I was literately in tears, so was everyone else :'( Ok thanx guys and stay awesome readers! :D SORRY ITS SHORT :(**

Chapter 5

I was in that room for about 2 hours where I either slept or was bored stiff- literally. Then Federico came in and sat in the chair Ezio had. "Oh, Federico!" I said outstretching my arms but that hurt like hell and a tear made its way down my cheek. Federico looked at me thoughtfully. "It will be better in a few days" he said staring into my eyes. I smiled wiping my tears away with my good arm. "Grazie Federico" I said. "Thank the gods you heard my shout or I would have been gone!" Federico smirked. "No I would have found you. Because I am fantastico am I not?" he joked. "Yes yes you are!" I laughed. He nodded and exited the room. Then I was alone. I suddenly felt that I wanted too be with my family, with Desmond. How long will this Animus session be? I felt so isolated like someone had left me at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. I sat up though it burned. And walked about. If I was in the modern times right now I'd be walking around with a sling to support my arm. So I tried to find something to make that sling.

In the room there was a shirt I didn't know who's shirt it was but I'm sure they wouldn't mind the cripple taking it! I wrapped it round my arm as best I could and then used the sleeves to tie it up behind my neck. It worked pretty well so I could just carry it about the house. When I opened the door Claudia was there smiling her head off. "Eh... Sì?" I asked a little weirded out. "Nothing, I am just happy you are up. You see, padre said I can fix your hair" she beamed even more. I smiled weakly. I was never the one for all that girly stuff but I played along to make Claudia happy. She led me to her 'chambers' and sat me on a chair in front of a mirror. "Usually the maids will do mine but I like doing other people's hair. And I love yours it is so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Why, grazie Claudia!" I answered. My arm was in agony but I tried not to show it. People did comment on my hair and my eyes a lot. I am a brunette with long hair down to just above my waist. My eyes are like Desmond's but a little darker, like dark brown. I tie my hair up mostly all the time but they never seemed to do that in this time period so I always wore it long. After a lot of pulling and brushing the tugs out if my thick hair Claudia had managed to get my hair just like hers. I was amazed at my hairs transformation. "Wow, thank you Claudia. This is really pretty" I got up and winced because of my arm and Claudia immediately started to fuss over me. I chuckled quietly to show that I was alright and she relaxed. Then Ezio rushed in with a scowl on his face. "Claudia, can we talk?" he asked. Claudia looked at me then Ezio. "Fine" she sighed. Ezio shot an angry look at me then slammed the door shut. What have I done this time?

That was my session over. "Hey but wait-!" I groaned. I wanted to go back and find out what was up. Rebecca loomed over me. "Sorry kid, cant keep you in for so long!" she smiled faintly. "Something wrong Becca?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Naa, it's just..." she paused. "I'm tired" she finished. She didn't seem in a good mood so I didn't bother to question her. Desmond wasnt watching his usual comedian on the TV he was watching the news. So was Shaun, from his computer. I plodded in and sat beside Desmond though no one said a word. Their eyes were glued to the TV screen. I decided maybe I should watch it as well and listened in.

Ugh, blah blah blah is all the news reporter was saying. I started to get agitated and asked Desmond what was going on. He looked back at me with sorrowful eyes. "Des?" I asked. No answer. "Shaun? C'mon answer!" I asked again. No reply. Rebecca walked in and I asked. "What is UP with these two?" she grinned. "Just they haven't been able to see the news at all" Rebecca walked to her computer. I sensed it wasn't just about how they haven't seen the news lately and I intended to find out what was happening. I'll talk to Desmond tonight when his nightmares wake me up.

That night I was woken by Desmond who was just as bad as the other night. While he recovered I went for it. "What was so important about the news?" I asked. Then he shot his head up at me. "Nothing." he stuttered. "It's more than nothing, Des!" I snapped. I was grouchy because of my lack of sleep. He suddenly looked so vulnerable. "Des, whats happening to you? You've been acting real strange" I asked gently. He looked at me with worried eyes and I smiled because it looked like he was about to tell me everything. But he looked away and whispered. "Look, I'm tired kid, ok? Please go back to bed" I nodded and gave him a hug. What was happening to everyone?


	6. Subject 16?

**OK GUYZ! I AM BACK! thank god. Like seriously I have wrote 5 or 6 chapters for you in the last 2 weeks! So they'll all be up. So happy to have my sweet internet back 3 Anywayssssss This is the next chap. Stay awesome readers! ;) REMEMBER REVIEW IF U LIKE! :D Thanx**

Chapter 6 - Subject 16?  
The next day I was ready to try and find out what was happening. But first what was wrong with Ezio. I was weirdly not tired so that put me in a OK mood. Desmond was sleeping in his room so I was guessing he would be going for his Animus session later. I waddled down the hard stairs to find Shaun and Rebecca in the living room. "Yeah?" Rebecca said to me, smiling. I shook my head. "When's my Animus session?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "They've been cancelled for today" Shaun said, not looking at me. My mouth dropped open in disappointment. That's not fair! "What! Why!" I snapped. Shaun sighed. "Just because." he said. I sneered at him. "That's not enough! Tell me what's going ON!" I shouted. Rebecca looked at me nervously. Shaun didn't even turn around to see me. I was so aggravated. "Is it 'cause I'm 12? Not old enough? Well I can tell you something, that I feel WAY older than I actually am!" I exclaimed. Rebecca started looking around the room and opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Desmond's piercing screams.

I rushed upstairs without a word and found Desmond asleep having one of his nightmares. And it was bad. When I woke him he could hardly speak because his screams affected his voice so it was only a whisper. "My... H-he was th-there! I s-saw him! Beh- behind you!" Desmond stuttered, breathing quickly. "What?" I asked trying to sound gentle but I was still angry. He shook his head and buried his face in his pillow. "Desmond Miles!" I said to him. He looked up at me and managed a tiny chuckle. I sat up with him. "There's no Animus today" I said hugging his arm. "Thank god!" he said gaining his voice back. I rested my head on his arm and looked up at his face. He coughed to clear his throat and smiled down at me. "I'm sorry for all this, I shouldn't have fallen asleep" he said. I shook my head and sat up. "Hey Des? Shut up ok?" I said jokingly. He laughed. "Affirmative!" he said as he saluted to me. I giggled and got up to leave. "Come down when you want Des, but DO NOT go to sleep" I grinned at him and Desmond mirrored it.

I was a little embarrassed to go down to face Rebecca and Shaun who I had screamed at earlier but I wanted to go and get something to eat so it had to be done. I walked down cautiously and passed them. And shut the door without making a sound. But instead of eating something I sat on one of the chairs at the dining table and burst in to tears. I didn't know why but I just felt so sad like I needed to cry. There was something buried deep down in my mind and I wanted to know what it was so badly, if it made me cry like this. But I wasn't just crying I was sobbing, that thing buried in my mind must be really bad. Then something flashed in my head. It was a woman in a car with long dark hair and a man with bright hazel eyes arguing over something I couldn't quite get. It was a dark rainy night outside. The man looked back at me and screwed his face up. "Get your seatbelt on now, Alicia!" he exclaimed. I nodded and when I looked down at my seat belt I heard the man shout and the women scream. I looked up and all I saw was a huge truck with no lights on hurtling towards the car.

Then it all went. I sat in confusion not making a sound though the tears still ran down my face. Who were they? And was that a car crash? I wiped away my tears and checked my face in a mirror above the kitchen sink. It was all red and blotchy. Damn it! How was I supposed to go through to the living room? They would've seen that I was crying and start to fuss about me! I wanted to know so badly what I had imagined had meant. I made my way through the Animus room and grabbed my iPod from the table beside it. Then I saw a door I hadn't really taken notice of before. I put my iPod in my ears and walked up to the door. It wasn't locked. I put my hand on the door handle and paused for a moment. What could be in here? Should I or should I not? To be honest I was curious about this door so I turned the handle and opened the door and saw something that made me gasp with delight. I had only seen this place a couple of times when Desmond took me to this house. It was the city.

I had never really been out in the city much not for at least a year. And I loved it. They had kept this door hidden from me this whole time so I wouldn't go out? Wow, that's kinda over-protective. I mean what could happen to me out here? Nothing, exactly! So I decided why not? I stepped out on to the pavement forgetting all my thoughts, all my worries and breathed in the polluted city air. "Ew!" I said as the smell of oil and chicken or something mixed to create a vulgar smell. I shut the door behind me and accidentally bumped into a person when I walked onto the pavement. "Watch it girl!" he said as I backed off. "Excuse me!" I snapped. No one talked to me like that! He just sighed and walked quickly away. "Damn idiot!" I mumbled and kicked a stone behind me. Then I heard a man's voice behind me say "Ouch that hurt, kid!" I snapped my head up and there was a blonde guy standing in front of me. That voice, it sounded exactly like the voice in my nightmares. He had a crazy look on his face and I backed away even further. "Oh, what? You scared of me kid? People didn't used to be scared, but now look at me!" he gestured his arms out to the city. "Who are you!" I stumbled back as he came closer. "Don't you know!" he chuckled evilly. Then the whole world around me collapsed into blankness. Nothing. Everything was white. Only me and this creep. I stared at him. "I- I don't know you!" I said having second thoughts about leaving the house. He stared back at me and shook his head. "You should" he replied his face was full of sadness. I walked closer to him for some reason feeling sorry for him. He shot a look at me and I stopped. "Please tell me who you are 'cause your freaking me out" I said looking around me. He giggled. "What?" I snapped. He suddenly turned serious and walked away into the blankness. "No come back! Don't just leave me here!" I shouted to him. He turned around. "By the way" he said. "My name is... Well what THEY call me.. I'm... Remember this Alicia." he turned back around and he started to almost fade away... Was I going insane or was he really pixelating into nothingness? "Subject 16. The names Subject 16" the guy said and then he was gone. I slumped down to my knees and stared helplessly at the blankness around me. I had no idea of anything I wanted so badly to fall asleep or something. Then I heard music in the distance. Was that Beethoven? I ran towards it as it got louder and louder. Then I saw it was just my iPod on the blankness. How did my iPod get there? No matter, at least I had something with me. I stuck my headphones in and put one of my favourite songs on. But the music shut off when the world collapsed around me again and changed. I was lying on the sofa with Desmond, Rebecca and Shaun fussing over me. I was so happy I was back with them I grinned but that hurt my head and a stab of searing pain went through my body. I cried out in pain and tears made their way down my cheeks. Desmond stroked my hair with a very nervous expression. I could tell Desmond was still not his-self. "You okay there?" he asked me. "Yeah" I sighed. "My heads annoying me" Desmond smiled. "Well shut up and try and get some sleep. We'll tell you what happened when your awake, ok Alicia?" he said raising his eyebrows. I nodded and did as he said.

When I woke I was in my bed. It was morning. I lay there, thinking. Was that guy the voice in my nightmares? The guy's name, what was it? 16? Subject 16? What? That's a pretty weird name. Maybe he knew Desmond. But I didn't care if he knew Desmond; I wanted to know who he was and what the hell had happened to me. And this time I wanted to know EVERYTHING. I waddled down the stairs and stared at Shaun. He looked back at me. "Eh... Yeah?" He said feeling awkward. I laughed sleepily. That was my goal, it's funny winding Shaun up. He slowly turned back to his computer. I then walked in to the kitchen. I ate some cereal and made my way through to the Animus room where Rebecca was at her other computer beside him. "Hey" she said gloomily, not looking at me. "Hey Becca, I didn't mean to shout, I just-" I said but she interrupted me. "It's OK kid. I wouldn't like to be in your position" she peered at me from her computer. "So what brings you here?" she asked. "Nothing just wandering" I said. She shrugged and went back to typing. I walked over and saw no door. No door at all. So what did happen? I would have to wait for Desmond.

I waited 6 hours for Desmond to get off the Animus. When he was off he walked into the living room and made his way up the stairs before I grabbed his arm. "Des?" I asked as he turned round. "Yeah?" he answered smiling a little. "You said you would tell me!" I said putting on fake puppy dog eyes. "Oh, yeah sure" he said and I pulled him over to the sofa where he was going to tell me. I mean, he HAD to tell me, didn't he? I slumped down on the sofa and Desmond did the same. "So what happened?" I asked eagerly. He looked down. "Well you- according to Rebecca- you were asleep on the kitchen table" he laughed a little. "Eh ok..." I said laughing as well. "Must have been real tired kid! But anyway I put you on the sofa when my Animus time was up. You had a nightmare, I think..." Desmond said. "Oh so I did... So wait it was all just a dream?" I answered feeling confused. "Seems that way" Desmond looked at me. "Can you tell me what your nightmare was?" he asked. I thought for a minute. I think I'm going to keep it quiet for the moment. "It doesn't matter" I said. He frowned. "Yeah it does so tell me!" I shook my head angrily. "You never tell me any of your nightmares" I snarled. "I'm going to sleep!" Desmond snapped. "But it's like 4 in the afternoon, Des!" I said to him, checking my iPod as he stood up. "I don't care." he mumbled and trudged away to the stairs. Had I just fallen out with Desmond? If I had it wasn't really a good time to fall out with him. I can't wait till I get back on to that bloody Animus!


	7. Secrets

**Hey guyz! Liking it? If ya do pleaseeeeeeeeee post a review or do whatever to let me know your enjoying the story :) Ah I don't know about you but I just love Subject 16! He's crazy! Lol! :D Anywayz got lots more chaps to post so stay awesome readers! Thanx! ;D**

Chapter 7 - Secrets  
The next day it was finally Animus time. I was so excited! I climbed on to the Animus, smiling my head off. "You seem happy today!" Rebecca said as I lay down. I chuckled as a reply before I slipped away into Italy.

I could hear the hushed whispers behind Claudia's bedroom door. I stepped towards it when Claudia stormed through the door. She slammed it shut and ran to sit on the edge of her bed. She was in a tantrum it - was easy to see, but what about? I sat beside her and waited for him to talk. And sure enough it all came out. "Ezio is the most disastrous brother ever made!" she shouted. I smiled as if to say, I know! "He told me that..." she trailed off."What?" I questioned eagerly. "That... Well I am not supposed to tell YOU Alicia" She said guiltily. I frowned and folded my arms. "Desmond doesn't tell me and now even you won't tell me! What is it with me and not knowing ANYTHING!" I shouted angrily. "Desmond? Who is Desmond, Alicia?" she questioned me. I shook my head. "It... It doesn't matter." I said snapping out of my angry mood. Claudia nodded though I knew she was curious. I guess she doesn't like me being angry and all! I apologised for my outburst and left the room. I stood out in the hall and walked over to a door and I could hear muffled shouting behind it. I pressed my ear against the door to hear more and it was Federico and his father arguing about... The Assassin Order? No it was about Giovanni's bank and how Federico should stop being so childish and work there. I chuckled quietly and made my way back to my room wincing every so often because of my arm. What could I do that wouldn't be boring or painful. Nothing. And I still didn't know what Ezio was arguing about which made me even more frustrated. When I reached my room Ezio was there going through all my stuff. "Hey!" I shouted to him. He looked up at me and frowned. "What?" he snarled. This answer either meant he didn't know what 'hey' meant or he was asking what I was doing in my own room. "Why are you so angry with me?" I retorted slamming the door shut behind me. Ezio stared at me for minute. "You have eyes just like mine" he finally said. I screwed my face up. "Do I?" I tried to sound innocent especially since Desmond looked just like him and I had the same eyes as Desmond. "Who are you!" he went up to me and threatened to put his arms round my neck. "I- you know me! I am Alicia!" I said backing against a wall behind me, hurting my arm. "You are not part of this family! You are no true Auditore!" He growled pinning me against the walls. "Why do you hate me? I deserve an answer!" I shouted back to him. He let go of me and turned to the door. "That remains to be seen." he said and strode out the door slamming it shut behind him. I slumped down to my knees leaning my head back against the wall. Then I just thought... What the HECK just happened!

I made my way through to Federico's room and I found him sitting on the edge of his bed. "Federico?" I said cautiously ducking my head trying to see his face. "What?" he mumbled still not looking up? "Are you alright?" I asked sitting beside him. He nodded and looked up. "Sì, what do you need of me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "What is troubling you, Federico?" I asked ignoring his question. He smiled at me and lay down on his back. I lay down with him raising my eyebrows as if to say Tell me! He looked at the ceiling and back at me."Nothing. Trust me" Federico hugged me. I buried my head in his chest. He rested his chin on my head. "Alicia, I just need some time alone but grazie. You are a better sister then Claudia sometimes!" he said laughing. I chuckled and slid off the bed. As I made my way out of the door I turned to look at Federico. Something was wrong. His face was so tired and sad but I did as he asked and made my way to my room. I gasped and clutched my sling as I let all the pain out that I hid in Federico's room. I decided maybe sleep was the best thing to do. So I slept.

I was in that grey room again. Subject 16's voice boomed loud in my ears. I held my ears. "Shut up! Stop it!" I shouted as loud whispers rang out in my ears, getting higher and higher until the sound brought me down to my knees. Then it stopped. "16?" I said. "Or whatever your name is! ... Help me!" I shouted. Then the room collapsed and I was in the blankness again. Someone ran up to me. She was very tall (in fact weirdly tall) and elegant. It was a woman with blonde flowing hair and big blue eyes. She was rushing up to me. Looking around her urgently as she did. She had strange clothes on- like almost futuristic and she was almost glowing, she was quite ghostly like. She ran up to me and knelt down so she could meet my eyes. "Come! We must go! Can you not see the world- the world is erupting!" the women shouted at me. "What? I don't- what?" I stuttered. I couldn't understand. We were sitting in blankness! She stared at me urgently. "I'm not going to let a child die here! Come with me!" she shook me. I shook my head. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!" I said back. She frowned at me as she stood back up. "Please answer me child! I need you to talk or I'll go!" She stood restlessly. "I am talking!" I said to her, rising to my feet but he still stared at the space I was kneeling at before. I waved at her but she still stared at that same place. Suddenly the woman looked back and gasped. At the blankness? "God bless you poor child!" she said shakily crouching down hugging the air and carrying it away as she ran frantically screaming. Then she faded and 16's voice came in my ear again. "Remember this as well, Alicia." he whispered before I woke up.

When I woke up it looked like the middle of the night. I looked around the room and the whole Auditore family were standing sleepily at the side of my bed. I gasped and clutched my head. I realised my voice was hoarse and I was sweating buckets. I was screaming in my sleep, like Desmond, I just knew it. I shook my head mumbling crazily to myself. "No no no no" over and over again. Federico held my face in his hands. "Alicia, are you alright!" he asked in a worried tone. "What!" I gasped snapping out of my thoughts. Giovanni knelt beside my bed. "You were screaming so loudly, Alicia. You have never done this before?" he asked. "Uh... No padre just now. But I am fine now. Sorry for waking you all." I answered trying to smile. Ezio mumbled something and strode out of the room. I was surprised Ezio was even there. Giovanni nodded and shooed everyone out. Only Federico stayed. He sat at the side of my bed and held my hand. "Are you sure you are alright?" he said to me. I nodded swallowing down my nightmare. What had 16 meant by remember that? I hadn't even figured out what it had meant let alone remember it! But he shan't worry because it's lingering in my mind ALL the time. Federico looked at his feet. "Do you have room for me in there?" he asked smiling sleepily. "Yes, Federico! Thank you..." I said cuddling into him as he pulled me close. "You will be alright, I am here." he trailed off into sleep. I felt safer with Federico so I slept as well.

That was my animus session over. I was more content with my session because it had ended on a more... Happy note than before. I sat up only to find Desmond all up in my face. "Woah!" I gasped and ducked back down. He laughed and sat beside me. "Sorry!" he wailed sarcastically. "Des?" I said raising my eyebrows. "What?" he said looking at me with a serious expression all of a sudden. "Shut up!" I continued. A faint smile entered his lips. He shoved me off the Animus playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him as I ran through to the living room to retrieve my iPod!

Shaun had my iPod plugged in to his computer. Rebecca was bending over beside him; both of their eyes were glued to the computer screen. I cautiously walked in behind Shaun to look as well. His fingers were typing at 100 miles per hour and his face was determined. But determined to do what? All I saw on the computer was a whole load of letters, obviously another language. "Ehh Shaun? ..." I said. He didn't reply. I tried Rebecca. "Becca what language is that?" I asked her. She snapped her head round at me and then smiled. "Arabic" she said. "Ok..." I trailed off slipping away back to the Animus room. Desmond was still sitting there. "What is it now Des?" I asked him. "Uh what?" He said looking up. I laughed. He smiled. "Nothing!" I said. "What are they doing through there?" He screwed his face up. "I don't really know kid" He said. "It's like Arabic stuff" I said. His smile faded. "Cool" he said and walked out. I walked after him and stood behind the wall next to the kitchen door to hear their conversation. "It's some sort of riddle" I heard Shaun say. "Like some sort of code" he continued. "Does it have some sort of relation to Altair?" Desmond asked. "I don't know but what I do know is that this is important, and we need to figure it out!" Shaun retorted. Rebecca's voice chimed in."Just like use google translate or something?" I could hear Desmond laugh quietly. Shaun sighed and it sounded like everyone had gone away from the computer. I walked in to find Desmond sprawled on the sofa watching his usual comedian and Rebecca on her other computer. Typing. I slowly walked up to Desmond cautiously looking around. Desmond looked up at me and laughed. "You're the kid, Desmond!" I said. Desmond laughed even harder. I grinned then jumped on him landing on his stomach. "Ugh!" he spluttered clutching his stomach. I stood back up. "Who's laughing now?" I giggled.. "Your such a- ugh!" He groaned, angrily. That made me laugh more and he turned around on his front. I'd obviously winded him pretty bad but I couldn't help from laughing. He rose slowly and rubbed his stomach. "For god's sake!" he mumbled. "You're heavy for a skinny stick!" I looked down at my stomach. I was really thin but now I was gaining weight. When they had found me apparently I was skinnier than anything now I'm not really. I looked back at him. "I'm not WRONGLY thin!" I snapped back. He stuck his face into a pillow and mumbled something into it. "LOL!" I said peering at Shaun. Shaun turned around sure enough. "Will you stop saying that! It's so annoying!" he exclaimed. "L.O.L Shaun!" I said back. He sneered at me and went back to typing. I heard Desmond's muffled chuckle. I shook Desmond. "What!" he shouted sitting up and clutching his stomach. "Stop being so dramatic it wasn't that bad!" I said. He grinned and let go of his stomach. "You're not the only one who's good at drama!" he laughed. "Oh" I mumbled and walked over to Shaun. "HEYYYYYY!" I shouted in his ear. He jumped, snapped round and grabbed my arm. "Woah!" I said laughing a little. He glared at me angrily. I wriggled out of his grasp. Desmond was already beside me obviously wanting to get his revenge on Shaun since they HATED each other. Shaun scowled and then turned back around to his typing.

"Wait, Shaun's an assassin?" I asked Desmond when we got back to the sofa. "Uh, yeah unfortunately" he answered. "So he can, like, fight?" I asked grinning. "Yep. 'I've killed before and I expect to kill again!' that's what he said!" Desmond grinned back. I burst out laughing. "Wow! Could he take me on" I asked sarcastically. "No way!" Desmond ruffled my hair. I held my foot in the air threatening to kick him and he surrendered. "Go to bed, it's like 11 already" he said.. "Whatever" I shrugged then hugged him quickly. I waddled through the living room to the stairs and I was stopped by Shaun's voice. "Hey Alicia? I'm sorry about today I-" he mumbled. I turned round and grinned interrupting him. "It's fine. I would have expected it if I knew that you were an actual assassin" he managed to twitch a smile and then went back to his typing.

I thought I had had a nightmare free couple of nights until when I was in my Animus session. What would 16 try to tell me now? As I got ready for bed I thought of subject 16. What did he need me for? How am I SO important? And who the hell was he! I wanted to ask Desmond so much but I decided to resist the thought. That night I did have a kind of dream. But I couldn't understand it- like the others.

I was in the blankness. 16 appeared beside me sitting on a rock. "Just walk right past me" he said gesturing his arms to the blankness. "16?" I said. He stared at me more. "Aw. They didn't tell you my name" he stood up. "Where am I, 16?" I asked. "You're in the guts of the Animus!" he gestured. "Eh, what? Were not in the-" I answered but he started talking again and walking away. He seemed like he was talking to someone invisible beside him. "16? Who are you talking to? What about me!" I shouted to him. As he faded away like last time he looked back at me screwed his face up like he had saw me and then he disappeared.

It was just like my last dream. The tall elegant women who was trying to save me from something but I felt like I was just invisible. What was 16 trying to tell me? I wanted an answer. I needed an answer! When I woke up Desmond was screaming. I sat in my bed for a couple of minutes listening to him and thinking about what 16 means by all of this. But when I rose from my bed he stopped. I quietly tip-toed into his room. Desmond was awake and he looked ok. "Des? Your fine?" I said. "Uh, yeah go back to bed" he said quickly. "As long as you're ok?" I asked walking to the door. He nodded. Things were just getting stranger by the minute.


	8. Falling

**Ok guyz how's it hangin'? Just finished the Hunger Games Trilogy LOVED IT! And I have just about finished another trilogy of books as well. It is AMAZING. The first book is called Switched and it is in The Trylle Series, written by Amanda Hocking. Check them out cuz they are da best books eva. Anyways enjoy don't forget to review and whatever. Stay awesome readers. Thanx ;) **

Chapter 8- Falling  
I am an eagle. Soaring. Soaring. Head down, wind blowing my hair wildly about. Never blinking. Down, down. Something has blocked me. Wait! No it's a person! They have to move! My position was turning into me waving my arms at this person. "MOVE! PLEASE MOVE!" I shouted as loud as I could. The wind rushing against me made it hard to move. He looks up. Hazel eyes, scar on his lip, hood up. Desmond! Wait was it? I was getting to close. I forced myself back into my position and braced for the clash. It was his fault. I couldn't move. He was the one who had to move! The man looked back down and stood soundly in the spot I was nearing him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Dreams and nightmares alike this was one of my weirdest. I clenched my fists and banged them angrily on my mattress. I was in a rage but I had no idea why. Today I wanted everything to be explained and if they don't I'll make them. I was in an extremely bad mood and I didn't know why. I strode down the stairs and into the animus room. Desmond was on the Animus. Rebecca wasn't at her computer. I sat angrily on her chair and tapped the computer screen. It suddenly came on with a password to enter. "Ugh!" I said in anger. I could hear Rebecca coming in so I ran and hid behind a nearby table. She came and sat in her chair. "How you doing there Desmond?" She asked him. He replied still with his eyes closed and still on the animus. "It's all good!" he blabbed on something else but I wasn't listening. I watched Rebecca's fingers typing. When he finished Rebecca pushed a small blue button on the keyboard. Then she left.

I rushed to the computer. I pressed the blue button eagerly. Wait what was I doing? Desmond woke from the Animus. "Um... Rebecca?" he started sitting up on the Animus but it was me who jumped in his face. "Alicia!'' he exclaimed. "Tell me, Des!" I snarled. "Tell me!" he backed away looking somewhat stunned. I took no notice. There was this random mood swing was erupting inside me. "Wha- wait... What!" He stammered. I scowled. "What the hell is happening? I deserve to know! I am a piece in your little investigations anyway! Am I not?" I questioned. He stared at me for a moment then he looked away. "Alicia-" He started. "No! I can tell your not going to tell me the truth!" I felt so strange. It was almost as something had just happened to me and I was taking it out on Desmond. I didn't care though. Since I was in a complete rage. "Alicia!" he shouted at me clutching my shoulders and shaking me to shut me up. "Look in the mirror!" Desmond gestured to the mirror across from him. "Why the hell do I need to look in a mirror!" I snapped. Desmond rose from the Animus in front of me and forced me over to the Animus. And with his strength it seemed like a piece of cake to lift me. When I looked I saw a very faint mark on my lips I leant into the mirror to see it properly. I couldn't believe it! Desmond's scar from his lip was now on mine. I turned to Desmond finally my anger bubbled over. I was screaming at him now. How was I supposed to know I would inherit Desmond's scar. Why did I have it? I didn't want it! He was a man he would look at least alright with it. If I grow up with a huge scar on my face who knows what people would think of me.

My mood had obviously startled Desmond and I could see the tiniest sign of fear in his eyes. Right now I had forgotten about the scar."I don't want this anymore! Why can't I be a normal child with a normal family? Why! Why! Why!" I shouted at no one in particular. Was I going crazy? I tried to tell myself to shut up when Shaun and Rebecca rushed in but it didn't help, in fact it made me worse. Desmond was trying to get me but I wouldn't let him. "Answer me Des! Please answer me!" I quietened. All the colour in my face suddenly disappeared and Desmond had rushed to my side. "Alicia? What... I don't... I'm sorry!" he hugged me tight. What should I do? I felt so weak for some reason. Something was happening. Suddenly another scene took place in my head.

"Alicia?" I heard a voice. "Oh there you are, my baby!" I saw the same women (from the scene I had seen in the car) come towards me with outstretched arms. "Daddy's here!" The woman beamed. It was only now I got to see her face up close. She was quite young and she was very pretty. She took me in her arms and rushed into another room. She let me peer out of a window to see the man from the car shutting that same car door shut while waving to us. "Daddy!" I shouted. I leaped out of my mother's arms and she chuckled happily. I bolted out of the front door and ran straight into the man's legs, hugging them. "Ah Lish!" the man picked me up and held me tight. The name Lish wrung a bell, I recognised it. I knew it must be a nick name of some sort. Then the women came up behind me grinning her head off. The adults didn't say anything they just hugged each other tight. Breathing heavily and smiling. "Daddy will be staying, Alicia!" The women looked down at me afterwards. "Daddy and mommy are going to be with me?" I asked clapping my hands. The man nodded and crouched down to meet my eyes. "Nothing will be wrong now, Alicia! Trust me" he said though there was doubt in his voice. His smile was very convincing either.

I woke up in Desmond's arms. I gasped for breath as my vision came back to the Animus room. Desmond stared down at me. "Alicia?" he asked, his voice quite low. But before I could say anything something replaced all of my jumbled up thoughts. The vision I had just had was from the past. The adults were talking to ME. Then it hit me. They were my parents.

Desmond looked at me thoughtfully as I struggled to come back to my senses. Then I looked at him desperately. "Lish" I managed to gasp. "My name… My parents…" I sat up and then stood up causing Desmond to rise as well but not taking his gaze off of me. "What!" he said urgently. "Desmond I want them back!" I murmured and buried my face into his hoodie. He knew what I meant. I started to soak it with my tears but he didn't attempt to get me off of him. I eventually stopped and looked at him. His face looked so tired it was unbelievable. Were we falling apart? Was everything falling down? It certainly felt that way. Is this what my dream tried to tell me? Would this end happy or not? Would this ever end?

Alicia. That was me. Just plain old Alicia who knew nothing about her life. In fact her name was about the only thing she knew about her life. She was found skinny as a stick somewhere. She would say but she wasn't told anything. Desmond Miles. Cousin. Friend. Relative. Ally. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was for everything to make sense. I was trying to figure it out and I was making very slow progress. I was in my room frantically writing the same thing on several pieces of paper. Then scrunching them up and starting again. I was certain I was going insane.

"Alicia?" I usually hear Desmond's voice behind me. "You gonna come down?" his voice is gentle and sad but frustrated. "Eh no" I would always reply quickly. Desmond would linger for a moment then leave, defeated. I did this for a couple of days and one gloomy morning I remembered something. I still needed to finish my Animus session. I had to go and finish what I started. I rushed into my shower and washed my hair. Then I got ready and took 30 minutes blow-drying my thick hair because it was almost impossible to dry my hair quick enough. After that I jogged on the spot for a few seconds and drew out a long breath before I opened my bedroom door.

I was like some kind of ghost floating through the living room- well that's what they looked at me like. "What?" I croaked. I hadn't got a lot of sleep because I kept on being woken by nightmares. The car scene had saw before was haunting me as they were my parents and that was a car crash. "Oh! Alicia!" Desmond smiled broadly. "I need to go on the Animus, Des" I said. Desmond's smile immediately faded. "No. I'm the only one that goes on. I should have never let a 12 year old on an Animus. Do you not see what it's done to you! Alicia your a complete wreck." he snapped. "Wa- what?" I stuttered. Then I realised what I had been like the past few days. Completely kept away from everyone and scribbling on bits of paper. They must have thought I had gone crazy. "Des" I said as softly as I could. "Sorry for being a total idiot but please! I need to go on that Animus" Desmond's expression relaxed a little when I started to not act less robotic but still he refused. "You don't understand! I'm sure this is what 16 wanted!" I blurted out. Rebecca and Shaun turned round to look at me with bewildered expressions. "16?" Desmond bent down to meet my eyes. "It-it's just a number!" I said waving him off. "I need to find this out for myself" I eyed Desmond. Anger flared in both of our eyes. "Find what out!" Desmond questioned. "Everything!" I cried, rushing through to the Animus room. They all followed me. "Subject 16?" Shaun asked me randomly. "Yes. Wait you know him?" I looked hopeful. "Do we know him? What, are you stupid or has he not told you who he is?" Shaun moaned. Desmond shot a poisonous look at him and then looked back at me. "He's dead, Alicia" Desmond said blankly. "Let me on the Animus. Please!" I was pleading now ignoring Desmond's comment. "Des I know you don't believe me but this is the one chance that I have to find out about my past" He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Alright..." he gave in. "Thank you, Des!" I hugged him but he made no move to hug me back. I hastily made my way to the Animus. "Thank you" I repeated before I was in the place I needed to be.

When I woke Federico wasn't there and I could hear people shouting. I rushed out of bed and saw guards in the house taking Federico, Giovanni and Petruccio out of the door. None of them struggled to get out of their grasp. They knew this was going to happen that's what Federico was troubled about. "Federico!" I cried for him. He looked at me trying to give me a reassuring look but they don't work on me. I was about to lunge for the door but Claudia closed it quickly. "No." she sobbed. She was a wreck so was her mother and so was I.

I ran through the city the wind rushing past my face. I scaled a tower as quickly as I could. I looked everywhere. It was night and I could hardly see. Damn I wished I had a torch! Then I saw a figure talking to someone on the huge palazzo opposite me. Ezio! He was there talking to Giovanni. I wanted to call his name but I dared not. He still hated me for some reason. I collapsed on the flat roof of the house I had scaled. Helpless. Hopeless. Homeless. I didn't want to go back I just wanted everything to be normal. It was midnight. I couldn't help it. I was so tired. Soon enough I fell asleep...

When I woke it was a nice sunny day. I was still on the freezing cold stone roof. I could see a huge crowd gathering in front of the hanging platform. I never knew there were to be executions today. 3 executions. 3. My heart sank as far as it could sink. I felt completely stupid and vulnerable for not knowing they would be the ones on that platform. I climbed down the building as fast as I could and stood watching. Waiting.

The pink petals from the carts swished about in front of me as the sweet bells started to chime. The sun blazed down and the petals started drifting towards the hanging platform. "But!" I heard Petruccio shout weakly. He was probably feeling ill from all the trauma. He's used to it. I was going to save them. I had to. They were my family and they were being dragged out to the platform to get hanged. I resisted the urge to shout for them. Giovanni was completely calm so was Federico. As for Petruccio, he was completely terrified. He was younger than me and he knew he was about to die. But I would save them. As they were getting ready I climbed to the top of the Palazzo as fast as I could and got out my throwing knife. There was fairly plump gentlemen standing beside the hanging stall, laughing. He must be the evil one. I was going to kill the executioner first though so they wouldn't be able to kill my family. Then I would kill the fat man. When they had ropes around their necks and their hands tied behind their backs looking down in despair the fat man boomed out something to them. I didn't listen. I was too ready. The minute the man said his last words I was ready to throw. But something stopped me before I could.

Ezio ran through the crowds pushing and shoving, shouting for his father. The minute he did that Federico, Petruccio and Giovanni were hung. I couldn't scream. I couldn't speak. My throat closed up with horror and tears ran down my face. Ezio was such an idiot! I would never forgive him! Never! They were dead. Giovanni didn't even get the chance to finish his last sentence. I realised that my dream was connecting with everything. Falling apart. Falling. Just falling. "Why! Why! Why!" I sobbed to myself. I threw a knife down in anger and I missed because my sobs made my hands shaky. The minute I did this the crowd looked at the knife which had fallen on the platform and then looked to me. But luckily I dodged there looks and they never spotted me. I lay down on it. Kill me now! I thought. Just kill me now! I HATE my life. Then a voice interrupted me. "No, no. That shouldn't be necessary" the voice sounded bitter and frustrated. I look round to see the blonde guy from the city standing in front of me. "Subject 16!" I gasped scrambling to my feet. I nearly slipped on a tile from the roof and 16 grinned. "Oh. Sorry about that" he chuckled evilly and snapped his fingers. The whole world collapsed into the same blankness.

"No. They never told you-" he started. But I finished it. "My name!" Remembering the vision I had had about. He looked at me weirdly for a moment and then jumped to his feet. I got up and he looked back at me. "I'm guessing you're wondering where you are?" he said dryly. "No. I know where I am." I said to him. He looked startled. "What?" he snapped. "We're in the guts of the Animus? Right?" I smiled slyly. "Uh. Yeah." he looked confused then he disappeared and reappeared beside me clutching my arm crazily. I squealed at the fright he gave me and he just laughed. "You have visions, Alicia? Don't you? Things you can't control that keep creeping into your mind and then..." he paused letting go of my arm. "BOOM!" he shouted and he made me jump. "You try and figure out what it all means, your nightmares, your visions! Things that make you scream and cry!" he started shouting gesturing his hands out to the blankness. "Do you not see Alicia?" his expression immediately changed to something I couldn't read. I stood a little stunned at his outbursts the his face relaxed. "Sit kid" he gestured to a rock that randomly appeared and then the whole world around me turned into this strange kind of beach. There were 3D black blocks floating the sky and it was incredibly cloudy. I ignored his offer. "Where the hell am I?" I asked. "Sit". He frowned at me ignoring my question as well. I sat down on a rock he hadn't been gesturing to and he sighed. I didn't trust this guy. He was a creep!


	9. How To Die

**Ooohhh! It's taken a dramatic turn! :0 No I'm kidding I'm just being weird. Btw the conversation with 16 is supposed to resemble Desmond's one in revelations but only sometimes. But it's not all the same so please don't accuse me of anything. :) Anywayz enjoy and stay awesome readers. DON'T forget to review! Thanx :D**

Chapter 9 - How To Die  
16 sat across from me eyeing me and then spoke. "The visions you have. Future and the past. Do you not see how they connect?" he asked desperately. I shook my head. "Not at all!" I said. He laughed and I scowled. But then he turned serious again. "If you want to live, listen to me. If you want to die, go away" he frowned. I smiled a little. "I would prefer to live" I said. "Then shut up!" he countered. "Whatever" I groaned. His eyes widened and he smiled. "You're stuck in the Animus, Alicia. If you have any questions ask them now. Cause I am the only one who'll answer them" 16 said. "Well..." I trailed off. "Who are you?" He smiled at my comment. "What?" I shifted about on the rock uncomfortably. He shook his head his expression suddenly became serious again. "Me? Who me?" 16 gestured to himself then looked around as if there were other people with us but there was no one. Just me and 16. "My name is..." he paused as if he was scared to tell me."Clay. That's my name. But don't call me by that" he frowned and looked away. He seemed to drift away into faraway lands a lot. "16!" I shouted to snap him out of it. "What!" he shouted back. "How are you in the Animus? Who's Lucy? Why does Desmond have nightmares?" Why am I stuck here!" I snapped quickly. I was so annoyed and confused. Everyone kept secrets from me. "Woah! Kid slow down!" 16 put his hands up. I shook my head, stood up and starting pacing the beach's sand. "I am in the Animus because I never had a clone of me that knew the way out." he said making swirls in the sand with his fingers. I stopped. "What do you mean you never found a way out?" I asked. He snapped his head up there was a strange glint in his eyes. "I mean" he stopped and disappeared then reappeared all up in my face. I jerked back as he said; "I mean I didn't find a way out!" he said, stating it like it was completely obvious. "You mean I'm not getting out of the animus?" I questioned. He looked down and disappeared again. When he reappeared he was sitting back on that rock with his head in his hands, never looking at me he kept talking. "You can try. But if you don't..." he trailed off burying his head down more. "Oh. Subject 16 are you really..." I shivered. I could see his head nod from under his hands that were resting above it. "I'm dead. They killed me. Well I killed myself but I mean they brought me to it. If you get back tell Desmond I hoped he'd get the point of my pleasant drawings on the walls in Abstergo." he mumbled. "If they keep you in the Animus for too long, this is what happens" he disappeared and I heard his voice shout in my head. "So get out Alicia!" I stopped in my tracks as his voice boomed into my ears. Why was he helping me? I had done nothing for him. I didn't even know him! Still I followed his voice until I saw him standing at a huge opening. It had blue mist clouding it and it almost look like huge bits of broken glass were floating in the mist. He smiled weakly. "This is your 'way out'" he said. "Word of warning. When you step in there nothing feels... Well, normal" he finished gesturing to the portal. "Wait... What?" I said walking too close towards the portal for my liking. "Don't take this the wrong way" 16 said coming up behind me. "What?" I questioned but before he could answer he pushed me over the edge. I screamed and screamed as I fell into nothingness. Blue mist was all around me. That was about everything I could see. Falling. Falling. Until the blue mist swallowed me up.

When I woke I was in some kind of scented room. Then when my vision came back I realised I was in a doctor's room though it looked nothing like the one's I had been in Italy. The doctor looked at me with a hard expression. "What happened?" I asked him and that's when I realised I wasn't talking Italian anymore, I was speaking Arabic. I ached all over. The man shook his head. "You are lucky. Apparently you had rolled off of a roof. According to Akil" he said. "You can go now, Akil is awaiting your presence back. He has paid the money, move along child" he said shooing me away. It was painful to stand as my back hurt but as I walked out a man leant against the door. He was fairly tall with deep blue ocean eyes and scruffy black hair he was very handsome. "Oh! You are alright!" he said smiling but still leaning on the door. "Um... Yes thank you" I nodded. He shook his head and stood up properly to greet me. "I am Akil Ibn al-Labāna. But please call me Akil." he smiled and I smiled back. "I am Alicia" I answered hoping he wouldn't ask for a surname.

"Oh where are my manners. You probably have no clue who I am. Do you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then come, we have a lot to talk about" he led me to a nearby bench and we sat down. "I had seen you hurt yourself fighting with another guard. Never fight with a guard. They _will_ kill you." he continued. I laughed breathily. "I doubt so" The man turned his head to look at me. "What do you mean?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but a man in a with hooded robe with brown boots on came and sat in-between us. Me and Akil jerked back as the man sat there not looking at us with his head down and his hands clasped together while they rested on his knees. "Excuse me!" I snapped angrily. The man tilted his head to look at me and all I could see was his lips. But wait he looked so familiar. He then rose quickly from the bench and sprinted away. "Rude!" I said as he left. Akil chuckled. "Continue?" he said. I nodded and started. "I know how to fight, you know." He glared at me. "Yes, I was wondering why there was only one guard left when you fell. You killed 4 fully grown men. Child that is astonishing" his eyes grew wide. "You fell of the building. I would have caught you but I had to kill the other guard so he would not shoot you with his arrows" he looked down as if he felt guilty. "I am sorry if you hurt but I was the only one who had seemed to take notice of you. So I carried you to the doctors. You are remarkably strong, girl. You surviving that fall was..." he trailed off. I stared at him. "You saved me? I may sound rude saying only thank you but I have nothing to give you in return. I don't remember anything. But thank you." I said. He smiled. "Do you have family?" he asked. "No none at all. I have nothing. I have not the faintest idea of how I came to be here..." I claimed. Akil's expression had suddenly changed. "I will take care of you. Only If you need it or are you alright to live on your own?" I laughed. "I do not need assistance. I am fully capable to live on my own." I challenged him. "Alright, we shall see how long it takes you to start crawling to my door!" Akil said. I jumped to my feet and scaled the building behind us. I decided to camp there.

It was a freezing cold night and I had nothing to warm me. I had thought of asking that man who saved me to let me in to the warmth but I brushed it off. I didn't want to be seen as a weakling. There were so many things that would be able to warm me in my actual time period. Still I stayed put. I had no idea where I was and who was the person that I had to gain trust from. I was completely lost. The only sign of light in the situation was the man who saved me. He had seemed to accept me and I mean he had SAVED my life after all. In the morning I needed to ask Akil a few questions. Because I'm not just lost in this place, I'm lost in my thoughts. Something has happened to my mind like it's trying to jumble up my memories. If it's 16 doing it I swear to god I'll kill him! I had already felt like I knew 16 well though I had never knew what was up with him. In fact he hardly answered any of my questions. I guess he didn't have time after he rudely pushed me into the blue mist. He was just SO incredibly kind! I thought to myself, sarcastically! I sat up from trying to get to sleep and saw a pile of hay on the roof. That was odd, why would it be on the roof? Nevertheless I decided to rest on the hay. I lay down on it, it was rough and not anymore warming but it was better than lying on solid stone.

Once I was on the edge of sleep I felt something stir beneath me. Then I heard someone groan. I jumped up from it ready to attack. I saw a hand reach out with brown gloves on and was that a hidden blade on the arm? I went a little closer to examine it but as I did I jerked back again because a figure jumped out from inside it. "Woah!" I jumped clutching a knife I had found on my new Arabic clothes. He stared at me for a minute. He had the same white robe as the man who sat on the bench. I could only see his lips as well. But I did see a thin smile then he sprinted away into the darkness. I wanted to shout to him but I couldn't I would wake my new neighbours up! I slumped back down on the hay and attempted to sleep. But of course being me, my imagination never stops. So all I could think of was the man who had appeared. The Assassins hid in bales of hay did they not? But I didn't have time to dwell on the thoughts because I heard a hushed voice calling my name.

Akil was standing below me whispering my name. "Child it is freezing wouldn't you much rather come in?" I thought for a moment. He saved my life and now he was telling me he would look after me. I already owe this guy a lot. I nodded and climbed down. "Thank you. I was thinking that the cold would be the death of me out there!" I said to him. He grinned as he led me in to his house. His house was quite small but I had no concern about it. It was brightly lit and a little messy. "Oh you'll have to excuse me, child. I had no time to clean. I am really too messy!" Akil said standing in front of him. "Oh I am the same!" I smiled. His grin appeared again. "I talk to you as if you were my age, child. You seem to act like it!" He seemed amused by it. I frowned a little and crossed my hand over my chest. "And?" I asked smugly. He seemed even more amused by my actions and he let out a small chuckle. "You look only a couple of years older than me" I commented. His grin dropped and he smiled faintly. "Yes I am 25" he said. "Oh? I am only 12!" I said, smiling. "When do you turn 13, child?" He asked carefully. "Um..." I tried to think when my birthday was because I had had a total block. "Oh yes the 9th of December!" I said. He laughed. "That is the cold month! Same as me." I raised my eyebrows. "I am the 17th of December" he continued. I smiled. "We are already similar!" Akil said. "I know my house is very small but you will have to deal with it. My bed is there and your bed is over there" I widened my eyes at him. "You are going to let me live here?" I asked with hope in my eyes. "For as long as you need" he answered. "Now it is night and everyone is asleep. I suggest that we do the same" Akil gestured to my bed. "Thank you, Akil! Thank you so much for looking after me" I said. As Akil turned go back to his bed I stopped him. "May I ask a question?" I said and he nodded. "Do you have any family?" I asked him. His expression immediately hardened. "Question's are for another day" he snapped and walked away to his bed. Ok... I thought. I needed to get some sleep so I went to the comfy bed Akil had made for me. And soon enough I drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up I was back on the Animus beach. I lay on its rough sands and it seemed to bring on a headache when I stood up. I started to panic. "16? 16?" I shouted. No reply. "Clay!" I shouted again. Then he appeared right in front of me. "You were asking for me?" he smiled. His eyes had changed colour, they were like golden now. I was lost for words. "Well what is it kid? Speak up!" he folded his arms and frowned. "Why am I back here?" I asked. He laughed strangely. "You probably will take little trips here and back. When you're not doing it right or when you're doing it right. There's not a way to tell" 16 raised his eyebrows and started walking away. I followed him quickly. "Who is the person? Who is it that I have to gain trust from?" I asked Clay. He shook his head. "I know it but I wouldn't tell you. Then all the fun would just disappear!" he snapped his fingers and turned to me. "Your 12 right? You have an advantage of getting out" I smiled dryly "Oh? I do? How do you know?" I said. His eyes sort of flared into an icy blue colour and I was in awe. "I just know" he said flatly. I looked away. "Whatever" I mumbled. "Go back to the portal soon or the Animus will start playing with you" he said chuckling. "What?" I questioned his craziness. "Don't doubt me kid. I know what to do. It's just that I died trying!" he let out an evil laugh and disappeared. Maybe the Animus had made him go crazy like he was now. But I did not want to turn out like him so I made my way to the portal.

I was in Akil's house and he was already up. He stared at me then smiled. "I see you are not the one to sleep in!" he said. To be honest I was but I'd rather not ruin his moment so I nodded sleepily. My encounter with 16 last night felt like a dream although I knew it wasn't. "You know, you look a lot like..." Akil trailed off. "I guess I shouldn't really say it to you." I looked at him with suspicion. "Who do I look like?" I snapped. "You don't... I... I am not one who keeps secrets easily" he sighed and sat down. "But this secret I have to keep" he shook his head. "I would like to see you fighting today" I smiled. "Of course!" I said. He smiled back faintly. "Alright" he said.

After our small breakfast we made our way out to the grassy streets. "So you must be wondering where you are if you cannot remember anything, child!" Akil started. I nodded. "Walk with me" he said gesturing to the road. "We are in Masyaf. Home of the... Ugh!" he mumbled. "What?" I said. "Nothing. We are in Masyaf and I am going to train you here" he gestured to a huge castle that sat high above us on a hill. "Alright." I said smiling. Then I saw a man standing on the hill. He seemed to be fighting with someone. Akil shook his head and scowled. "But tomorrow. I have changed my mind about training today" he frowned. "Eh... But I wanted to train!" I snapped. He stopped walking and looked down at me. "If you want me to look after you, I will have to educate you" he sighed. "In what?" I questioned. "In... My ways" He started waking quickly away from the castle. I hurried beside him. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Home. You need to be educated right away" he said flatly. "But you haven't even seen me fight!" I said. "I know what you are capable of" he mumbled. What had troubled him so much to make his mood change completely? The men? Who knows? But I decided to give up protesting and walked with him. "You have an interesting name, Alicia" he said as we were nearing his small house. "It is... Foreign" I said. "Certainly" He shook his head and smiled.

When we reached his house we both sat down. "When you say educate do you actually mean schooling?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "No, no just things you might need to know" he answered. "There is something you must know, though. It is what I would be bringing you into. Because of your skills" he mumbled icily. "Oh? You should probably start then!" I said smiling at him. "Alright" he braced himself.

**BY THE WAY **

**Akil is pronounced Akeel**


	10. The Shadow

**Hey guyz! Ok so this is as much as I've done so far should be able to update soon though because I really enjoy writing this story! PLEASE REVIEW! And everyone who have reviewed are awesome. Btw hope you guys like Akil. Thanx everyone and STAY AWESOME READERS :D**

Chapter 10 - The Shadow  
Akil stood up and came to sit beside me. He drew out a long breath and stared at me. "I work for a group called the Assassins" he looked down hopelessly. I froze. He was an Assassin? "Oh... You... I... Who are the Assassins?" I stuttered working to keep from looking surprised. "Oh..." He said. "We have a creed. Our creed consists of people like me" he gestured to himself. The way he was talking to me made me feel like I was 5 years old. "We only fight for what is good and reasonable and what brings peace." Akil looked back at me. I knew he was trying to make me feel good about his decision but of course I knew exactly what the Assassins fought for. I knew everything. I tried to act like I had never known. "Our master is Al Mualim. But you will learn everything about the creed as you are in." he smiled weakly. His deep blue eyes stared into mine. "You look so much like someone very high up in our creed." he said. "Who!" I asked, feeling irritated. He looked away from me and shook his head. "You will find out tomorrow" Akil stood up and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "I am sorry about all of the secrets." he said before he disappeared out of the door. I hurried out of the door after him but he had disappeared and I was left on my own.

I started to panic and I ran out into the street. Bad idea. I dived through the crowds trying find a route out back to Akil's house but there was no way. I scaled a house on the other side of the street and accidentally bumped into a guard. On the roof here as well? This was not going well! "You should NOT be up here child. Get down before I snap you in half!" the guard growled at me. I stood in shock for a moment and didn't move. But a moment was all it took to start the guard off. He chased me all over the rooftops. Then it gradually turned into about 6 guards chasing me. I was so scared I jumped of the building, attempting a leap of faith. Then once I scrambled out of the hay I made for what seemed like an abandoned barn. Then I realised how stupid I had just been. There was no door, no way out. I was practically stuck with nowhere to go. The guards reached the barn and started to close in on me. I backed away from them until I hit the barn walls. They drew out their swords. "Time to die child!" one of them hissed at me. I hadn't done anything wrong. I had simply bumped into one and stood for a second! "I doubt it" I grinned. They all sneered at me and the first one lunged at me. I dodged his attack, kicked him over and sent my little knife straight through his throat, all in one swift move. Then I picked up his sword which he had dropped and smiled slyly at the other guards, who looked a little stunned. I fought off the rest of them usually using my method of kicking them where it hurts. I looked down at my clothes. The sleeve of my old jacket was blood stained. I decided to take it off. Then something caught my eye blocking the sunlight from the hole in the barns roof. The same white robed man stared down at me. He only looked like a shadow because of the sum but he soon jumped away.

I stood outside of the barn and climbed to the top ignoring the annoying comments the villagers said amongst themselves below me.

When I reached the top the man wasn't there but I could see him on a faraway building. I started to sprint and leap towards him. When I reached the roof he stood on he had his back to me. "Who are you!" I panted. He turned round and sure enough it had been the same guy all along. He said nothing. "Do you speak!" I almost shouted at him because of my short temper. He nodded. "I do" he said. His lips curved a little. "Why were you watching me?" I snapped. His smile faded and he turned around. "I am not finished with you!" I said reaching out to grab him. He immediately snapped round and grabbed my arm tightly. "Too many questions, child!" he snarled. "Do not follow me" he turned back around and jumped off of the roof.

I stood on the roof amazed for a moment until I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turned round to meet Akil and he was raging. He was holding my jacket that I had dropped on the guards. "Alicia!" Akil shouted at me. "Oh Akil... I... What?" I struggled. "What is this!" he gestured to my jacket. "Oh... Thats n-not mine..." I said. "Alicia what did you do?" Akil looked down at his feet. "I was running away from guards. They tried to kill me... I am sorry, Akil" I sighed. Akil held my chin firmly to make me look at his face. "Not enough. You tell me everything!" he growled. I was about to begin when he stopped me. "At my house" Akil said and began to quickly walk along the rooftops. I tried to keep up but I was a few steps behind him. When we reached the house Akil strode in and commanded that I sit on one of the chairs. I swallowed down and braced myself. "I was in a barn and what did I see? Guards all dead! And your clothing lying on top of them. Do you know how dangerous and foolish that is?" He snapped once he had sat down across from me. "You do NOT do that ever again! Now you tell me exactly what happened!" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably but anger was bubbling inside me. It was his fault. He had just left me all on my own in the middle of Masyaf so I started to panic! "I... You left me alone in the house without telling me where you were going!" I snapped. "And you expected me not to go after you? I do not know this place one bit so I climbed up a roof to see if I could see you. Unfortunately the guard on the roof was not so happy when I ACCIDENTALLY bumped into him..." Akil looked down but waved me on. "Just continue" he mumbled. "Alright… he chased me across the rooftops until there were six guards chasing me. I couldn't run on the rooftops anymore so I hid in a barn. Unfortunately they found me and I had no choice- they were going to kill me. But I killed them instead" I sighed and shame swept over me. "You do not need training child. But never do that again and never go out of my sight" Akil sighed. "Just... Just go to bed" he sighed gesturing away from him and he turned to get up and go. "Where are you going it is night!" I said standing up behind him. "Nearly night" Akil corrected me. "I need to talk with someone" he left the house.

I lay in my bed for ages. I couldn't get to sleep. Akil hadn't come back for a couple of hours and I had started to worry. What if something had happened? I was so tempted to go out and find him until the door burst open and Akil strode in. I sat up and he scowled at me. "Did I not tell you to go to sleep?" he snarled. "Oh. I couldn't sleep. I was worrying about you" I said innocently. His expression softened. "I am Alright. Just go to sleep" he sighed. I lay back down but watched him.

He was in a bad mood as ever. It seemed like something was angering him and I wanted to know what it was. I had only spent a couple of days with Akil and I had already felt like he was family. His eyes were ablaze with anger when he stared at me. "What are you staring for?" I snapped. He shook his head, said nothing and went to bed.

"Sooo? Still not doing the right thing. Are you, Alicia?" I heard 16's voice say behind me. "What?" I mumbled standing up from where I lay on the Animus' sandy beach. "Why the hell am I back here? I want to go back to Akil!" I blurted out. "Oh. Akil. Your friend is he?" 16 said holding his arms out. "Why do you care" I snapped. "Oh come on. Don't be so harsh with me." 16 said slyly.

Then he did his disappearing trick and ended up behind me. "I am the one helping you after all" I heard 16 sigh and I turned round to meet his icy glare. "Gain the trust or you don't go back" he snarled. His sarcasm had faded completely. "You don't want to end up like me at just 12 years old. In fact wait a minute. Your birthday. Hmm how long away is that?" he tapped his foot for a minute. "Well in your time it's in a month but in the 1100's or whatever your birthday is in a week." I took a step back. "Wa- What?" I stuttered. "You know what it doesn't matter just..." he stopped and snapped his fingers."Just hurry up" then he disappeared. "Uh... 16?" I said a little shocked with his outburst. Then I took another step back and found myself falling. I didn't scream though. I knew where I was going.

I was shook awake by Akil. "Get up now child. We need to go now!" I heard his low voice shout to me. "Ugh!" I groaned as he pulled me up. "Get ready we need to get away!" he repeated. I followed his commands and it's not till we got to his door that I started to question him. "Akil! What's going on?" I said as I started to hear horses hoofs and peoples screams outside the door. "The templars are attacking" he urged. "What! Why?" I exclaimed. He gave me a weird look and I quickly rethought my words. "I mean who are the templars?" Akil shook his head and smiled thinly. "Your many questions will be answered just have patience child" he shivered as he opened the door. "We need to run" he said. I nodded and braced myself. But I didn't expect to see a templar guard standing at the door. And stabbing Akil.

"Akil!" I yelled as he fell back on to the floor. "Templar!" I screamed at the guard and kicked him in the middles. He bent down groaning. I snatched his sword and stabbed him right through the back. Then I kicked him out the way of the door and slammed the door shut. I threw the sword across the room and knelt down beside Akil.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes. His face looked tired and weak but his eyes were still as deep as the ocean. He stared at me and smiled faintly. "Go to the castle. That is where I was going to take you today." I saw he was clutching his arm. So the templar didn't stab him in the stomach. At least that was something. I knew someone as young as 25 wouldn't be strong enough to fight the tears but he was doing a pretty good job. "Akil." I started. I was breathing slowly, trying to stop my tears from coming out anymore. "I will get you help" I said wiping my remaining tears away. I stood up and he tried to smile but it turned out to him wincing clutching his arm. I sniffed sadly and said: "Don't worry, Akil. I won't leave you. I will never leave you" as I got out the door I saw Akil squeezing his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and letting a couple of tears run down his face.


	11. Aid

**Ok so helloo guyzz! This chapter is short and mainly just conversation. Sorry if some of it is wrong but it took agess. I had to fork out my AC1 game, stick it in the Xbox and stop and start it after every damn line. But it's over now. Lolz! Anyway sorry for the lack of... Eh... stuff in te story but I am creating the next chap as we speak so it should be out whenever! Hehe but anyway sorry again and stay awesome readers! Thanx :)**

Chapter 11- Aid  
I sprinted to the castle. The grassy streets were damp and the mud was almost causing me to slip. I didn't even take a moment to stand in awe at the castle that loomed over the hill. I crept through and saw a conversation happening with the same man I had encountered with 3 times now. The white hooded man. I listened in.  
"Ah! He returns at last" a man said.  
"Abbas" The white hooded man replied.  
"Where are the others? Did you ride ahead hoping to be the first one back? I know that you are known to share the glory... Silence is just another form of a sin" Abbas said.  
"Have you nothing better to do?" the hooded man said fiercely.  
"I bring word from the master, he waits for you in the library." Abbas said. " Best hurry I know that you are eager to put your tongue to his boot!"  
"Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat!" The hooded man said.  
There will be plenty of time for that, later" Abbas said leaning back on the wall. "Brother" he snapped after the hooded man had started walking past him. I decided to follow him but how? I would just be a villager like the others walking past. I put my head down and started to walk past Abbas, he hardly noticed me.

Ok now I'm in! Now all I have to do is get into the castle the hooded man is heading for. I walked calmly past the training ring and injected poison into one of the guards. Everyone gathered round to see his reactions to the poison and since there was no one at the castle entrance I trailed the hooded man and hid behind one of the bookcases below the stairs he was tiredly walking up. "Altair" I heard an old mans voice. I almost gasped. Once again one of Desmond's ancestors. I needed someone to help Akil. And I need it right now.  
"Master" Altair said.  
"Come forth, tell me of your mission" The master said. "I trust you have recovered the Templars treasure"  
"There was some trouble, master" I heard Altair almost sighing. "Robert De Sable was not alone"  
"When does our work ever go as expected! It's our ability to adapt that makes us what we are." the master said.  
"This time it was not enough." Altair said  
"What do you mean?" The master said, I didn't think he thought this was going to be a failure.  
"I have failed you." Altair said. I covered my mouth.  
"The treasure?"  
"Lost to us." Altair's voice was getting quieter.  
"And Robert?" The master got louder.  
"Escaped" Altair said bitterly.  
"I send you, my best man to complete a mission more important than any done before. And you returned to me with nothing but apologies and excuses!" The master was getting angry.  
"I did-" Altair started but the masters rage interrupted him.  
"Do not speak! Not another word!"  
"This is not what I expected. We will need to mount another force."  
"I SWEAR to you I'll find him!" Altair tried. "I'll go and-"  
"No!" the master boomed out. "You'll do nothing! You've done enough! Where are Malik and Kadar?"  
"Dead" Altair answered coldly. I heard footsteps and wincing from upstairs. Then I heard another voice cry out.  
"No! Not dead"  
"Malik" the master said.  
"I still live at least!" Malik continued.  
"And your brother?" The master asked.  
"Gone." Malik growled. "Because of you!" he shouted referring to Altair I was guessing.  
"Robert threw me from the room. There was no way back! Nothing I could do!" Altair snapped.  
"Because you would not HEED my warning!" Malik shouted loudly. "All of this could have been AVOIDED!" Malik paused. "And my brother" he was quiet but had raised his voice again. "My brother would still be alive!"  
Altair let someone's actual brother from the creed die? And by the sounds of things Malik was hurt as well. What kind of person was Altair? And the master had said he was his best man?  
"Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!" Malik said.  
"Nearly?" the master questioned hopefully.  
"I brought what your favoured failed to find. Here. Take it" Malik sighed. "Though it seems I have returned with more than just that treasure"  
Then I heard another voice shout. "Master? We are under attack! Robert De Sable proceeds to Masyaf's village!"  
"So he seeks a battle?" The master continued. "Very well I will not deny him. Go inform the others the fortress must be prepared"  
"As for you Altair our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village, destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home."  
"It will be done" Altair answered and he rushed away.

This was my chance! I ran up the stairs and made my way to the master. He and Malik where still there and they both looked at me, shocked. Malik's arm looked horrific and he was clutching it and occasionally wincing from the pain."What- Why are you here Child? How did you get past my men?" the master growled walking towards me. "I- I need you to help me!" I stumbled back. He stopped. "With what?" he asked with his hands behind his back. "One of the Assassin's, Akil is badly injured right now and he is losing too much blood!" I gasped out. The master's eyes widened. "How do you know this child?" he asked. I shook my hard hopelessly. "I have no time to explain. Akil will explain but please help him!" The master stood there for a moment. "Alright. Malik go and alert the guards whom are not fighting about Akil. And get your arm seen too as well" Malik nodded and grimaced from the pain as he tried to hurry away. I ran to help him but he shook me off. "I do not need help from a child" he grumbled and ran off.

The master stopped me when I tried to follow Malik. "Child" he said. I turned round and nodded trying to be respectful. "What is your name?" he asked. I walked over to his wooden desk which he stood behind. "Alicia" I answered. He sighed. "Oh, yes. Akil had requested you were let in to the brotherhood because he said you could fight ad good as he could." I stood there stunned fora moment. "He requested that?" I blurted out. "Yes. I will need to see you fight, child. I need some children to keep the brotherhood going. We do not have a lot of children here" He shook his head and went to sit on his chair. He studied my face then gasped a little. "You have an uncanny resemblance to my bes-" he stopped then corrected himself. "My student Altair." I shifted uncomfortably. "I do not know who you speak of" I mumbled. "Alright. I want to see you later, child" he said. "Of course" I bowed and walked away. By the time I got to the castle entrance the gates had closed and there were so many casualties on the ground dying or hurt. Then amongst the wounded I spotted Akil sitting on the ground clutching his arm in pain. A man knelt in front of him inspecting his arm. Malik was no where to be seen. I rushed over to Akil and he smiled weakly when he saw me. "Alicia! Thank you!" he whispered. I gave him a grin but he struggled to return it.

After a an hour of me sitting with Akil as the doctor fixed his arm as best he could, everyone went silent as the master had a chat with Altair in front of the castle's entrance.  
"You have done well with defeating Robert. His force is broken, it shall be a long while before he troubles us again" The master said.  
"Tell me, do you know why it is that you are successful?"  
Altair made no effort to comment.  
"You listened!" the master finished. "Were it if you listened in Solomon's temple Altair. All of this would have been avoided." he sighed.  
"I did as I was asked!" Altair snapped, angrily.  
"No! You did as you pleased! Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed, your disregard for our ways!" The master growled.  
The master signalled for two guards to hold Altair's arms and restrain him. Altair struggled about in their grasp.  
"What are you doing!" Altair shouted.  
"There are rules. We are nothing if we don't abide by the Assaoins creed! Three simple tenets which you seem to forget!" the master pushed Altair's face up to look at him. "First and foremost, stay your blade!"  
"From the flesh of an innocent, I know!" Altair interrupted.  
The master's eyes flared with anger and he slapped Altair across the face.  
"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet then why did you kill a old man inside the temple?" The master snarled.  
"He was innocent! He did not need to die! Your insolence knows no bounds! It crumbles your heart child. Or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands!" the master clenched his fists and waved them in front on Altair who refused to look at him.  
"The second tenet is one of which gives us strength" the master continued. "Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember?" The master pressed on.  
"Because as I hear it you chose to expose yourself! Growing attention before you had struck!"  
"The third and final tenet. The WORST of all your betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious! Your actions must never bring an arm upon us, direct or indirect!" the master quietened a little.  
"Though your selfish act in Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse STILL, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we have lost today was lost because of you!" the master pulled out a dagger and said.  
"I am sorry, truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor!" the master said and looked down at his dagger.  
"I am not a traitor!" Altair urged, struggling to get out of the guards grasps. The master shook his head. "Your actions indicate other wise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you Altair." The master said as he stabbed Altair in the stomach.  
"Ugh!" Altair cried as the pain seared through him. The guards dragged him away through the castle doors with the master following behind closing them.

Akil gave a mere shake of his head and sighed. "He was always arrogant" I shot him a look and felt protective for some reason. It was probably because we were kinda related. "I am sorry but he was. I have heard what he was like in Solomon's temple! Malik had been telling me." Akil said. "How is Malik?" I asked. Akil looked at me. "How do you know Malik?" he narrowed his eyes at me. "I- I just heard of his injuries" I said wanting to let out a sigh. "He is better... Much like I am! It is a miracle what the doctors can do these days!" Akil smiled as best as he could.  
"I know" I mumbled, knowing he would probably be walking about by know if he was living in 2012. That made me think. What would Desmond be doing now? And he would almost definitely never let me go on the Animus again and I wanted to see the Auditore's so much. If I got out of the Animus. Akil snapped me out of my thoughts. "Tell me. Because I know something is bothering you. I hope that wasn't to horrible for you to see, but with us..." he rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm. "It is a rather... Occurring thing" I smiled but came out with the same "I know". "You didn't answer my question" he raised his eyebrows at me. "The master wants to see me fight" I said. Akil looked down. "Oh. That is good" he mumbled. "You only have to refer to him as master when you are talking to him. Call him Al Mualim" Akil smiled as I nodded. "I am just going to go and explore" I said returning him the smile as I stood up. "Alright" he said. "I won't be gone for long. Remember what I said to you on my out to SAVE you!" I said. He chuckled. "Yes, now go have your fun" I nodded and made my way through the crowds. The smell of death filled the air making me want to throw up. I ran to the castle doors then hid round a wall where nobody could see me. And then I burst into tears.

Once again one of my crying fits. When would it stop? I shook my head and climbed up as best I could until I was on top of one of the castle towers. I hid as best I could until I climbed down the other side of the tower. Then I was out. I wouldn't be out for long but I was out. I smiled with pleasure as I ran down the hill to the village. But I stopped when I saw what the chaos had done. The village was littered with dead bodies. Templar and Assassin. I tried to hold my stomach to keep it from turning upside down. I heard a noise behind me and I scrambled up into the tree I was hiding behind.  
A templar was still alive and he was limping about the town trying to get to the castle. He was quite close to me and I was sure the tree leaves had hidden me well. "What do you want Templar?" I said. He snapped his head around only to find no one. "I... Where are you little girl?" he stumbled. "What do you want" I repeated my question trying to keep calm. "I need some help. I do not want to die like my brother did" he winced. "Why do you wan't to have aid from the Assassin's?" I asked. He looked around him and still he couldn't see me. "It is not much for aid. But for revenge" he sighed. I tensed. "What do you mean for revenge?" I asked stupidly. "They killed my father. In front of my very eyes. Me and my brothers eyes. We were going to escape but we were enslaved by them. When we came into battle we hoped to escape. But my brother was killed in the process." he bit his lip and looked down at his feet. I didn't reply. What should I do? Was this man telling the truth or not? I panicked and just jumped out of the tree. His face jolted round to where I crouched. We stood in silence, staring at each other. I held a sword in front of me for protection. The man took of his armour and his helmet to reveal a boy. Just a teenager of about 16 or 17. "Wa- how? Why- wa" I stuttered. "What the?" He scanned me carefully. "I am not going to fight." he said. Then he dropped his weapons. "I am not a fighter" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I think you should come with me." I said holding my sword up to him. "Just move forward" I said. He laughed. "I cannot believe I am taking orders from a little girl!" he still moved though. I just rolled my eyes and stayed behind him poking him with my sword to keep him moving. He appeared to have damaged his leg badly.

When I got to the castle gates I stopped at turned to him. "Pretend you are an assassin in the fight who has been wounded. You look like anybody without that armour" I said. He nodded and swallowed as we went through. A guard stood at the gate. "Excuse me" I said and the guard looked down to me. "He is an Assassin and his leg is badly injured. We should get him a doctor" The guard looked at me for a moment. Then nodded. He took the boy's arm and led him in. The boy just had time to stare at me and try to smile before he went. What had I just done?

I made my way over to Akil he was standing up now. "Oh child! I was getting worried. They have found an assassin alive, you know" he said, smiling. "Yes, I know. It was me who brought him in Akil" I answered. Akil's smile faded. "What!" He growled. I had a lot of explaining to do...


	12. Down To Buisness

**Helloo guyz! This is chapter 12. Sorry for it's longness... I have just got the most awesomest idea for the story :D Buttt here is the next bit anyway. Gonna be introducing the Templar boy a little bit more in the next chap so you guys stay tuned. Also please remember to review and stay awesome readers! Thanx ;) **

Chapter 12 - Down To Business  
The moon shone down on me as I made my way to Al Mualim. I felt like I already had a new life and it scared me. I wanted to go back to Desmond. I needed to go back. Because if I don't I'll just be a crazy girl stuck in the Animus who died along with 16. Forever. It's unimaginable. Though I do feel sorry for him. I wanted to know his story.

Imagine being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no one to talk to. No hope of getting back because you knew your body was dead. You knew it was over. Though you still tried to cling on to that feeling, buried deep down inside you, that you could get out and see your family and friends to tell them it's ok. But I guess Clay never got the chance.

Al Mualim stood in front of me.  
"I will need to see you fight, child" he said.  
"Right now?" I asked holding a yawn back.  
"No. I will let you rest. You and Akil have a room in one of my towers. As do all the other Assassins" Al Mualim looked at me with his old tired eyes.  
"Do you know what you are bringing yourself into, child"  
"I know only too well, master" I said. He smiled at my comment.  
"Altair will escort you to your chambers"  
My mouth hung open. "Altair? Is alive?" I trembled.  
"Go child. I do not like to be questioned" Al Mualim said ignoring my comment as he waved me away.

I trudged back down the stairs and fetched Akil. I told him about me and the master's chat. Altair was standing at the castle door. "Uh..." I paused and Altair looked down at me and then up at Akil. "What?" he snapped at me. "You were... Al Mualim told me you would take us to our chamber" I answered surprised at how even my voice was. "Oh." he sighed and started to walk quickly away from the castle to one of it's towers. When he reached the bottom he stood there with an emotionless look on his face. "The guard will tell you from here" he said coldly. He just stared at a spot in the ground refusing to look at me. "I want to talk with Altair" I said to Akil. Akil obviously disapproved of Altair because he hesitated to leave me but I persuaded him.

"Altair" I said standing behind him. "Why do you need to speak with me?" he said icily.  
"Why do you hate me? And how are you alive?" I growled. He flinched but he didn't turn around.  
"I do not know you and I do not plan to get to know you, child!" he snapped.  
"Oh! So you do not trust a 12 year old girl?" I countered. He shook his head but still he did not turn around.  
"Children do not belong here. Certainly not you." he mumbled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"There is something about you that is too similar. Just stay out of my way" he growled then walked off. I stood in the darkness watching until his white robes disappeared and then made my way to the tower door where the guard led me to my room. Akil was asleep in one of the beds and so I made an effort to be quiet. I had a feeling I would talk to 16 tonight. I needed to. Soon I had got ready and slipped into my bed and drew out a long breath. Then I was asleep...

I heard somebody humming a tune as I woke up. I was having a meeting with 16 it seemed. "Ok Alicia" his voice said behind me. "Let's get this straight" I rose up and turned to see 16 standing behind me. "Subject 16!" I said. "I have some questions" 16 rolled his eyes. "When do you not have questions?" he said. "Wait" 16 stopped me from talking and closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and clasped his hands together. "You have a question?" I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help myself from laughing. He laughed with me. "16?" I asked him.  
"Uh... Yeah?" he said.  
"Can I call you Clay instead of a number?"  
"That." Clay paused and smiled. "Would be appreciated"

We went to sit on the rough sand of the Animus beach.  
"So... You gonna talk or sit staring into space?" I asked him a couple minutes later after awkward silences.  
"Sit staring into space" he answered.  
"Right." I sighed chuckling.  
"Altair doesn't seem so nice at the moment does he?" Clay said randomly looking back at me.  
"I don't want to talk about Altair" I mumbled. Clay sighed staring back at the distance.  
"Whatever" he said.  
A couple of seconds into Clay's gazing I decided to get some answers. Again.  
"Clay?" I asked him.  
"Seriously?" he looked back at me.  
"Yep." I said.  
"Ok, what the heck do you want now?"  
"I would like an explanation"  
"Excuse me!" Clay sounded irritated  
"Well... Why the hell did you call yourself Subject 16?" I asked.  
He smirked and shook his head.  
"No wonder you have so many questions. You actually know nothing!"  
I scowled at his amusement.  
"Shut up!" I snapped.  
"Your annoying" Clay retorted.  
"What and you don't think you are either?"  
"Enough with the stupid arguments kid" he sighed. Thats when I decided to get down to business.  
"Tell me please, Clay!" I pleaded.  
"Because I am the sixteenth subject Abstergo had. There for, I am subject 16 and you are subject 18. Cool names, huh?"  
"Abstergo never used me though." I said.  
"I'll let your memories answer that one" he said running a hand through his blonde hair. There was a pause.  
"So about Desmond. Desmond is subject 17?" I asked filling the silence. Clay looked at me.  
"Yeah whatever, I guess. I have a feeling I'll be meeting Desmond soon" he mumbled.  
"What!" I shouted making Clay jump and snap him out of his faraway mood once again.  
"Geez! Are you deaf kid?" he grumbled tapping his ear.  
"Yeah. I'm deaf Clay. It's not as if I can hear you of anything!" I said sarcastically.  
"Knew it" he laughed breathily.  
"This has probably been our only normal conversation. And your alright, Clay" I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Oh, thanks kid. Your just annoying as ever though I gotta say" he winked at me. I giggled but stopped when he disappeared.  
"Stop doing your stupid tricks!" I shouted to the sky. Clay's voice spoke behind me. "I suggest you get back in to the 11th century" he said and I nodded.  
"Yeah, probably" I jogged over to the portal. I looked over my shoulder before I jumped in but 16 was gone.

When I woke it wasn't exactly that bright outside. Akil was still asleep so I tried to creep up to the small, arch shaped window. When I looked outside the weather had changed dramatically. A thin layer of snow covered the ground. Then I remembered my birthday was soon. It was December- the cold month. This was going to be hard to help all of the villagers to their homes. Especially with their wounds. But why was I worried about that? It's not as if the town was my responsibility. I heard footsteps outside and I headed to the door. Someone knocked on it and I opened it only to find the templar boy I had saved. He smiled and raised his hand to wave but I gasped and shut the door in his face before he could do anything. I stood leaning back against the door with my hands spread on it to make sure he wouldn't make an attempt to open it. I took deep breaths then finally stood up straight and turned back around to face the door. I heard him knock again and I opened the door to find him grinning in my face. It was the first time I had actually seen him looking normal. He had short blonde curly hair and mossy green eyes. He didn't look 16 when you looked at him closely but I had to stop staring at him.  
"What?" I scowled. But that just made him grin wider.  
"That was not the most politest way to greet someone" he said sarcastically.  
"What do you want?" I repeated putting my hands on my hips.  
"I wanted to talk with you, maybe later this doesn't look like a good time" he peered in to look at Akil.  
"No it isn't. If you seriously NEED to talk to me then find me after I have finished with Al Mualim today" I answered. He nodded.  
"As you wish" he bowed and peered at me. "Your highness!"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Stop being so sarcastic!"  
He laughed and turned away.  
"Thank you for saving me" he said not looking at me.  
"Uh... you're welcome" I mumbled. Then he was gone.

Al Mualim had summoned me that afternoon. I rushed to get ready when the guard told me. Once I was ready I rushed out passing all of the rooms in the tower probably interrupting people but I needed to get there because maybe he was my target for trust. I would use my eagle vision. I made my way down and stepped through the door into the freezing air. I rushed across the snow and ever step I took revealed the grass underneath. When I reached the castle's entrance I saw Assassins fighting in the ring. There were several in a line, obviously training. One of them was the templar boy. He smiled at me. Something about his smile reached out to me telling me to go and see him but I ignored it and made my way into the castle.

"Ah, child. I trust you have slept well?" He as I reached his desk. I nodded.  
"We cannot talk for long, I have work to take care of" Al Mualim continued.  
"Am I training today?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"It is not training, not yet. I need to know if you are worthy" he said.  
"Oh" I sighed.  
"Go down to the training ring. My men will tell me what they think of you and my decision will be made" Al Mualim said firmly then dismissed me. Great. I was going to have to be in line with the templar. Something about me didn't mid him but the other part of me hated him for being a templar.

When I walked outside I hugged myself to try and keep the cold away. When I got into line the boy noticed me and made his way to the end of the line, to me.  
"Are you following me?" I frowned at him. He laughed.  
"Of course I am not. I just wanted to see if my saviour was alright" he joked.  
I scoffed at his stupid jokes. "Go away" I mumbled icily. He made an overreacted gasp and pretended to be hurt. "Now there was no need for that" he said. I tried to fight it but a smile made its way to my lips. I tried to look down to hide it. He just chuckled.  
"We can talk after" he said when he noticed I was next in line to prove my skill.

I was summoned in the ring by the teacher. "Oh so this is the girl who has more strength than everyone, is it?" he said mockingly.  
"I never said that!" I growled.  
"Well, I do not care let's see you fight girl!" he said directing me to the other side of the ring. While he talked to everyone I couldn't actually hear him all I was focusing on was all the Assassin's watching me. Expecting me to be amazing. Somewhere smirking at me and whispering to the person beside them then laughing. That angered me. And I turned back to the trainer who was still talking to the other Assassins. He was making comments about me as well and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran at him and tripped him up. Everyone went silent and the trainer was so surprised he had dropped his sword. I picked it up and pointed it down at his throat. "Your were saying?" I said smirking down at him. He gasped for breath stumbled for words. "I was not ready!" he growled. "But I was!" I said triumphantly. I heard a chuckle from the crowd of Assassins. I took the sword away from him and he sighed getting up. "It already looks like you have done it, girl!" The trainer said though I knew he was raging about me doing that to him. "Out of the ring" he said pointed. "What? But- I did as I was asked!" I argued. "N-" the trainer started but the templar boy interrupted. "She was angry so she did it. It was not her fault you were all sneering down at her!" he growled. The trainer shook his head. "Do not interrupt me boy! I will go and consult this with Al Mualim later. For now, stay out of my way!" He snapped. I scoffed and jumped out of the training ring. I was in such a rage I didn't turn to look back at the Templar boy who had fought against the trainer for me. How can he do that when he hardly knew me and he was a templar! I tried to cover any respect I had for him as he was a templar. The enemy.

I ran away behind the castle and sat on a rock. It was freezing and laced with snow but I didn't care. I looked up at why used to be an apple tree above me. As I sighed I could see my breath drift out of my mouth like a cloud. It was peaceful and I for once had a place all to myself. On my own where I could sit and think to myself. "Why do you worry?" I heard the Templar boys voice say. I looked up to find him standing in front of me. I got up to my feet. "What makes you think I'm worrying?" I asked with my hands on my hips. He laughed. "Do not act like your not, it's very obvious!"  
I sighed and sat back down on the rock. He sat down beside me. "I would like to talk with you" he said. I looked at him then at my feet. "Go ahead" I said. He looked confused for a moment then said. "Alright... Well my name is Dani what is yours?" I looked at him. Really? That comforted me because it sounds like the name Danny and I found that to be a modern name. "Oh mine is..." I narrowed my eyes. "Alicia" his eyes widened. "Oh that sounds foreign." he said. "Ugh everyone says its freaking foreign!" I shouted feeling the anger bubble up inside me because I was already angry and to be honest I had a short temper when it comes to templar's. "Eh... Alright. I am sorry" Dani apologised.  
I looked at him with amazement. "Excuse me?" I said. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" he said.  
"Why did you say sorry? You're a templar" I blurted out. He shifted uncomfortably on the rock he was sitting on. "About that." he sighed. I suddenly felt worried about what he was going to say because it didn't sound good by the tone he was using. "I told you the truth. I was raised as a templar but I am not actually one. I am on no one's side" he said coldly. I looked at him for a moment then I said. "Well, what is your story? I would like to hear it then maybe I will believe you". He smiled at me and said. "Of course!"


	13. Games

**Heyy guyz! OMFG I AM IN _LOVE _WITH THE SHERLOCK HOLMES MOVIES. I'm thinking about writing a short story continuing the latest movie which I am watching RIGHT NOW! (oh! embrace me! quote) since A Game Of Shadows left us all hanging I thought I would kinda make a wee story about it, since the 3rd movie comes out in 2014 :'(. But anyways don't worry I'll finish this one first ;) How many times are you going to kill my dog Holmes! Okk I will stop now. :) Remember to review and stay awesome readers! (Sorry but I had to do this So we'll have a good old fashioned rob tonight, you'll settle down, have a family and I'll... die alone!) Thanx ;D (Oh yeah and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have a life other than this laptop! :)**

Chapter 13 - Games

"They killed my father. It was brutal though me and my brother were made to watch. He was killed by hanging upside down by his feet then they slit his throat so he would bleed to death. I was 9. He was killed because he was caught double crossing the Templars for the Assassins." Dani mumbled fumbling about the snowy floor, picking up a pebble. "Oh. I'm sorry" I said.  
Dani continued. "My brother told me that we had to get out of there. I was scared and refused his plan. As he would not leave without me he tried to convince me many times. We were not kept in very well conditions and the guards treated us like dirt. It was like living in a dungeon. Then when we were summoned to fight my brother thought that this was our way out because he trusted the Assassins. I agreed."  
"We were so close to getting to the castle though we both had injuries until an assassin came up and stabbed my brother through with a sword. I killed the assassin. When my brother died it felt like my father all over again. I had to make it to the castle! But by then the battle had died down and I was left limping around the front of the castle trying to figure out what to say."  
I had to believe this boy. His story was to real. I felt sorry for him. I was left speechless.  
"I am so sorry, Dani. I guess I believe you" I stumbled. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you" he said.  
"What age are you?" I asked him.  
"Oh, me? I am 14 years old. 15 years old in February. May I ask what age you are?" Dani answered.  
"I am 13 in a few days I think... What is the date?" I asked hopefully.  
"Eh... I think it is December 2nd" he said.  
"Yes in a few days I will be 13" I answered.  
"I didn't expect you to be 14!" I said. "I guess you are just tall!" Dani smiled but said nothing.  
"But most of all thank you" Dani said lowering his eyes. "Its no problem... o" I stammered. Then that was too much. I used to say something so similar to Desmond. Just thinking about Desmond's happy moods brought tears to my eyes.  
"Alicia?" Dani said as I looked down trying to hide my tears. I didn't reply. "Did I say somethin-" Dani started but I interrupted him. "No. It's nothing" I sniffled.  
"Alright" he said and rose to leave. He held his hand out and offered to help me up. But I rejected it. He shook his head and laughed. "You are quite stubborn, do you know that?" he said. I glared at him angrily and he put his hands up as if to surrender. "Sorry. I will be going then" he said turning on his heels and plodding away. "Stubborn! Pfft! I'll show him stubborn!" I growled to myself. I pulled myself up from the rock and at once I felt stiff. I groaned at how cold it was but made my way round the towers and buildings. Then I found myself back at the training ring. "Ugh!" I said loudly in disgust when I passed the trainer while he was fighting. I looked over my shoulder when I heard the clanking if swords and chuckled quietly at my victory. The trainer glared at me from where he had been defeated. Just like I had tripped him up and with my distraction he was on his back. When I looked forward someone was standing in front of me. I just had enough time to stop or I would've bashed into him. It was Akil. "Oh..." I looked at the ground. "It is a surprise to see you walking about already" I offered him a smile but he didn't return it. "Alicia" he said in an irritated tone. "I heard of your... Training today" I looked down at the floor. "Sorry Akil" I apologised. He held my shoulders and crouched down to look at my face. "It is alright. I would have been mad with you if you had not been an Assassin!" he said finally returning my smile. Shot my head up and looked at him in the eye. "Really?" I gasped. Akil nodded and stared at me.  
"Yes Alicia, you are an Assassin now"

That night when I was ready for bed I pulled a wooden stool over to the window and watched the eagles fly around. Majestic creatures. They take pride in every movement. I wished that I was like that. Though I hardly had confidence and I was not proud. Not at all. I felt like a weak girl shivering in the corner even though I had completed my task to be an Assassin. I looked back at Akil who sat on the edge of his bed inspecting his injured arm.  
"How is your arm?" I asked walking over to my bed. He winced when he touched a certain spot.  
"Fine" he said firmly.  
I nodded and climbed into bed. Akil looked back up at me.  
"Is there a problem?" I said smiling.  
He grinned. "No, sorry. How are you doing yourself?"  
"Great!" I said sarcastically. He smiled thinly and winced once again when he got into his bed.  
"Tomorrow you should get some rest, I need to talk to Al Mualim" I said. Akil shook his head. "Don't. He is up to his neck in work. He has just stripped Altair of his place and he is a student once again. He has sent him off to places to assassinate 9 people. Important people" Akil said. I looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know this?" I asked.  
"The guards are not great at keeping secrets either. Also it is quite obvious" Akil raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm going to get some sleep" I yawned.  
"Of course, me too" Akil said turning on his good arm side. "Goodnight Alicia" he said. "Goodnight... Akil" I whispered as I drifted into sleep.

"The clock is ticking" Clay said. I got up and looked around the beach but he was nowhere to be seen. "Tick tock, tick tock" I heard Clay again. I darted my eyes about but he was nowhere. "Clay stop it! Stop playing your games!" I shouted into the blankness. He appeared in front of me. "It's not a game, kid" He said. "How many days has it been now. 4? I should have told you this earlier on but you only have seven" I paused. I couldn't speak. "Wa- What! That only gives me 3 days! And i still don't know who needs to trust me!" I growled. He looked at me. "No in 7 days you will be 13. You have seven days." He tapped his temple with his finger looking up then he shot a look back down at me. "You want me to tell you kid? It should be pretty obvious already though" he snapped his fingers. "I can't TELL you. But you know what? I'll give you a clue." he pointed at me.  
"The Eagle" He glared at me for a moment then turned around. "What? How is that supposed to hel-" I started but I stopped when 16 clapped and the the world around me turned into blackness. "Stop it, Clay!" I hated the dark, I wanted to scream.  
"Don't try and understand, Alicia. Just do what you have to do. I'm sure they will explain everything" I heard his voice.  
"I... I- don't..." I stammered. My knees felt weak and my head had started to throb. Then I felt a warm liquid on my lips. My nose had started to bleed. I dared not to move. I tried to speak but I only mumbled stupid things I couldn't understand. I fell to my knees and the Animus beach came back. Clay appeared at my side. "How do you feel?" He smiled darkly.  
"Like hell" I answered glaring at him.  
His smile faded and he got up. "This is just one of the stages. Get it right next time. It gets worse." Clay said grimacing over those times. "Remember the Eagle, Alicia" I heard Clay's muffled voice. I was drifting in and out of consciousness but I eventually felt my head take over me and I had gone.

I was woken by Akil. Sitting beside me. He was still in his nightclothes. "Akil" I whispered as my voice was hoarse. Screaming. Nightmares. Desmond.  
I looked at the cloth he was holding it was covered in blood. I had had a nosebleed in my sleep as well. I realised I only had a certain amount of time. And the words Clay had used echoed around in my mind. "The clock is ticking"  
"Tick, tock. Tick, tock."  
"Sorry Akil" I said getting my voice back. When I looked at the window it let no light in. And that's not because it was winter. "Sorry for waking you" I apologised again. He shook his head and waved me off. "Do not worry about it. Will you be alright?" he asked me. I nodded. He smiled and pushed a strand of hair that was dangling- out of my face. Then he kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight." he said moving over to his bed. I smiled and turned back on my side. I had a lot of thinking to do.

I could hardly get any sleep. I had no more nightmares. No more dreams. But I felt like I was waking up ever 5 seconds. Akil was sleeping soundly so I didn't move. So I tried to figure out what Clay had meant by eagle. I mean, did he want me to make friends with an eagle? Like seriously? I picked nervously at the plain bed covers until I heard a knock at the door. I glared at it nervously wishing I had the force or something to send whoever is behind the door, flying away. I opened it to find Dani. His hair had been all ruffled and his eyes were heavy and tired. He had obviously just woken up. "What!" I whispered fiercely. "It is the middle of the night!"  
"I heard you scream. I thought I woul-" Dani started. "No! I am fine, see!" I raised my voice and then gestured to myself. "Oh" he looked down at his feet. "Sorry"  
I shook my head feeling a little guilty for shouting at him. "No don't be sorry... But you need to go" I said. Dani hesitated to say something but in the end he just nodded and left.

I did get sleep that night. Not a lot of sleep. Akil didn't wake me but I noticed he wasn't sleeping in. In fact he wasn't even in the room. So much for getting some rest!  
"Oh she is alive!" I heard Dani's voice say from the door. I turned round to see him leaning against the door frame, smirking.  
"Ugh I feel like I have a hangover!" I groaned sitting up in my bed. Dani tilted his head at me to show that he didn't understand.  
"This is what I want to get back for!" I moaned.  
"Get back where?" Dani asked narrowing his eyes. I slouched back down on the bed and stuck my face into my pillow.  
"Go away" I mumbled. He chuckled and I felt his hand shaking my shoulder.  
"Get dressed and I will see you at the training ring" He said.  
"No. There is no way I am going back to that bastard trainer!" I growled. "You are only twelve so don't say that!" Dani said. I looked up at him.  
"You are not the boss of me!" I exclaimed.  
"I can say and do what I want! And after all the crap I have went through already I deserve to at least say one thing I want to say!"  
Dani looked down at me with pained eyes. "Just meet me there" he said and plodded out of the room.

When I reached the training the trainer was different. Obviously gone away in a strop. I didn't give. I walked over to the crowd and they all sort of backed away from me.  
"What?" I growled, I was grouchy as I was still exhausted. They all sneered at me as I walked through the crowd to get to Dani. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. When I made it to him I gave him an apologetic smile.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" He said crossing his arms. My smile changed into a frown.  
"Excuse me?" I asked. He gave me an unhappy smile.  
"I told you. I heard you in the night screaming. A name. Or a very strange word" Dani said. I shook my head and sighed.  
"I wish I could" I whispered to myself but Dani had just caught it.  
"Then you are going to have to tell me one day!"  
I stared at him blankly. For a few seconds. I used to do that with Shaun. Stare at him until he got freaked out.  
"... Alicia what are you doing?" he asked. I burst out laughing and Dani managed a crooked smile. "You are just the strangest thing" he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, well if you excuse me it looks like I might just have some training to do!" I retaliated smiling and raising my eyebrows. I turned on my heels before he could react and walked toward the ring.


	14. The Eagle

**OK soooooo hello. once. again. readers. Ah! See what I did there? No I'm kiddin'! anyways OMFG when is Alicia gonna get back to Desmond! Noboddyy knowws... Anyone watching the Olympics. I gotta say London have done an amazing job! With all the acts and music and all that shiz. Anyways hope you enjoy this chap. Sorry but of course I have writers block so I ended the chapter here. Btw remember I write this on my iPod so if there are any errors- blame the iPod. But anyways! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Stay awesome readers! Thanx ;)**

Chapter 14 - The Eagle  
When I stormed in the trainer raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you ready little girl?" he said. I nodded.  
"Alright then we will start with a basic fight, in case your little body is to weak" He mocked. I smiled sarcastically.  
Then he lunged for me.  
Dodge attack, then kick him where it hurts from where you ran behind him, not giving him enough time to turn around.  
Thats what I thought out in my head seconds before doing it. The trainer winced but he was not easily defeated. "Seems like you know your strategies!" he breathed tapping his head knowingly. I smirked and went to attack him.

"Ow!" I winced as Dani dabbed my wound. "I hate you!"  
Dani chuckled. "Shall I just leave you in the snow then?" he said quizzically. I scoffed at his words but that just made him smile wider.  
"That was some fight you had out there, I must admit!" Dani cut in.  
"Oh? And you don't think I realised!" I pointed to my injured head.  
"Alright, alright! Just calm down and stop being your normal self!" Dani joked. I stared at him blankly. "And my normal self is?"  
"Stubborn"  
"Ugh, go away!"  
Dani laughed and held the cold cloth to my forehead. I groaned at the pain.

The trainer had put up to good a fight and had unfortunately won. And when he injured me he just said I had to cope with it and keep fighting because I was going to get a lot worse injuries than that. Ok it was just a small injury but still... God, Assassin training was hard!

I focused my attention back to Dani who was helping me. I guess I was being a little stubborn with him but he seemed like the type of boy who took everything as a joke and always tried to lighten the mood. I liked people like that. People like Desmond.  
"Has anyone told you have beautiful eyes?" he said to me. I blushed at his comment.  
"Thank you" is all I could reply with.  
"It's no problem" he said smiling. "You have a lot in common with that student Altair"  
"Oh? You think he has beautiful eyes as well?" I smirked and raised my eyebrows. He laughed.  
"No but your faces are very alike" he continued. I stopped him.  
"He is NOT a student, by the way"  
He looked confused for a moment. "But Al Mualim announced it"  
"Yes, he was stripped of his rankings. He was a master assassin before that so nothing has changed- just his title" I answered feeling, again, somewhat protective over my ancestor.  
"Alright! I believe you but we have more important things to deal with, like your head!" Dani smiled pointing to my head.  
"Whatever" I said under my breath.  
He kept helping me with my forehead then got me from sitting to standing up from the rock under the frozen apple tree. I figured this apple tree was going to be my place of 'me time' if I actually got 'me time'!

Me and Dani trudged in the thin snow not really speaking much but I tried to get a conversation going every now and then. "So... Dani" I would say then wouldn't know what to say so I would fill the awkwardness.  
"... How is training going for you?"  
"Fine" he would always reply to most of my questions.

"Look, seriously one minute you are happy the next you aren't speaking a word!" I finally said when we were nearing the tower of which - by coincidence - we both had a room in. He stopped walking causing me to have to stop as well.  
"Why won't you tell me what is going on? Do you not trust me?" He said out of the blue. I stared at him for a moment.  
"I have only known you for a few days! How am I supposed to know wether to trust you or not?" I snarled letting my grouchiness take over.  
"Because we are friends! You had saved me from probable death as the Assassins would have found me and KILLED me!" He raised his voice though making sure no one else could hear it - just me.  
"I know that... but you still can't expect me to tell you everything that is going on with my life!" I snapped. He looked down at his feet.  
"I know you wan't to tell me, I heard you say it. So I will have to wait"  
"What!" I snapped. I couldn't tell him about it. It's too complicated.  
"Just please tell me when you can, it is better when you talk about things." Dani retorted. Then he touched my hand and ran away, disappearing into the castle grounds.

I murmured to myself kicking some snow out of my way when I heard someone behind me. I stayed put - not turning round. Then a hand clamped firmly down on my arm and squeezed it too hard. I spun around and punched the arm making it let go and then kicking the man in front of me in the nuts before I realised what I had just done. The figure was bent over groaning.  
"Sorry... Instincts" I apologised awkwardly. Then the figure stood up and then I nearly died of embarrassment.  
"Oh... Why are you here, Altair?" I asked trying to sound innocent. His jaw tensed but he clenched his fists trying to calm himself.  
"I have heard about your little tricks in that fighting ring. Pouncing on your opponent before they were ready!" he growled. I braced myself for the worst.  
"It is usually how I carry out my attacks." he mumbled angrily.  
I laughed sarcastically at him.  
"Why thank you for the compliment!" I said quizzically. He didn't smile or anything he just looked down at me. "When you are 13 that is when the real training starts" He said dryly.  
"Alright. great. Nice to know. Goodbye!" I said trying to dismiss him. He just stood there staring blankly at me.  
"Hold your tongue child! Do not speak to me like that!" he growled. I scowled at him and shook my head.  
"Fine. How is your mission going?" I asked raising my eyebrows, I really needed some gossip as I was already missing it!  
I could see his lips curve a little bit. "Why do you wan't to know of this?"  
"Uh... There is... No reason..." I stammered.  
"Then there is no reason to answer then!" Altair retorted. I scoffed at him. How annoying could he get!  
"Why are you talking to me?" I said.  
"Because you walked into me" he snarled staring at the wound on my head from my training.  
"Alright. sorry. goodbye." I said quickly again and slipped away. When I looked back I saw him shaking his head and striding off.  
"Ooh swagger!" I growled to myself sarcastically. God, that guy was annoying! He is so stubborn! And it's not like I'm stubborn or anything...

"You were told!" Dani grinned as he dodged my attack. We had retired from further training and were having a challenge. Trying to repair the awkwardness from earlier on about him wanting to know the truth and all. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't.  
"I wasn't told or warned about anything Dani!" I said back grinning back.  
"Well- Argh!" he tried to answer but he stopped when I kicked him in the stomach.  
"Not so tough now are we?" I taunted. He looked back up and laughed sarcastically.  
"Shouldn't WE be doing some training?"  
"We are. This is training!" I answered smiling innocently.  
"No, come on. They will punish us if they find us skipping training, you KNOW how hard they are on us!" Dani answered smiling.  
"Ugh, fine! Whatever you say!" I smiled sarcastically and strode away ahead of him before he had time to reply.  
He just quietly chuckled and trailed behind me.

When we got to the training ring the trainer was going over what else we would do today. I already got a head injury and I didn't wan't any others. He directed us all to a field, filled with obstacles. I groaned at the sight of it. "This is going to hurt afterwards! I'm sure of it!" I groaned. "I HATE sports"  
Dani looked at me with a amused expression.  
"Well you need to at least be used to sports to do this- do you not?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
"I never said I couldn't do it. Hating it doesn't mean I CANT!" I growled.  
"Alright, whatever you say!" he remarked smirking at his efforts of quoting what I had said before. I ignored him and just watched the trainer instruct us of what this course would bring.

After our 2 and a half hour long training session, I could hardly walk with stiffness and pain in my legs.  
"For gods sake!" I sighed stumbling over to a nearby tree with Dani. We both flopped down beneath it.  
"They really do work us hard!" Dani Said catching his breath.  
"Too hard!" I moaned. But with one look at each other it started us off laughing our heads off. After our laughing fit Dani lay back in the grass looking up.  
"All you are going to see from there is the tree's leaves and branches, you idiot!" I smirked and lay down with him.  
"I know. Tree leaves really are quite interesting aren't they?" he said quizzically, turning his head to look at me.  
"Very!" I said sarcastically. He smiled and said nothing, just stared into my eyes. It got quite awkward so I looked back up and tried to start a conversation.  
"So... I was talking to Altair today..." I started. Dani looked back up to the leaves and cleared his throat.  
"Oh really? And what did he say?"  
"He was testing me. Seriously he is the most annoying person that has ever lived!" I said grinning.  
Dani chuckled. "Alright nice" he said. "You know he's not supposed to be annoying!"  
"Uh... Excuse me?" I answered screwing my face up with confusion.  
"His name means the flying eagle. He basically is called the eagle where I lived - with the... Templars. I am sure the templars had called him the white hooded man or the eagle" Dani answered.  
"What? Altair is... The eagle? You can't be serious!"  
"Yes I know it might be impossible to grasp for you since you apparently hate him. I guess you were right about the student only being his title..." Dani said raising his eyebrows at my confused face.  
"Is something the matter?" He continued.  
"No.." I stammered. "I need to go to the tower. Uh... See you later" Then I raced away to the tower and Dani didn't follow me this time. Altair was the eagle!

"If Altair was the Eagle then... It's impossible... How could I?..." I questioned myself pacing the room. Ok it's pretty lame talking to myself but I'm in a time of crisis here! I shook my head and slumped down on the bed. How the hell was I supposed to get Altair to trust me! Out of all the people?

My thoughts were interrupted when Akil came in through the doors. "Oh, hello, Akil!" I said rising to greet him. He smiled and slumped down on his bed as well. "Hello, Alicia!"  
"How is your arm?" I asked him.  
"It has... Been better!"  
We both laughed and I lay on the end of my small bed so I could face Akil's. I propped my head up to rest on my hands and said. "I have not seen you at all today! I thought I told you to get some rest!"  
Akil smiled. "Yes, of course you did but I have things to take care of. Like this!" he pointed to his arm. It looked much better and I managed a smile.  
"What happened to you today?" Akil asked pointing at the cut on my head, his face filled with concern.  
"Training. No damn trainer likes me..." I grimaced at the time when he hit me on the head.  
"Oh. Yes the trainer's work you hard. Even harder when you are a child, you are more stronger with more agility" Akil asked smiling.  
"Yeah... I mean yes... Well I hate the stupid exercise!" I mumbled.  
"So does everyone- at first. You'll get used to it in time" Akil smiled. My smile faded when he made me remember I didn't belong here and that I would only be here a few days, alive or not, I didn't have 'the time'. I needed time but I couldn't have it.  
"But the sun is on the edge of setting. You have worked hard today. From now on you eat with your age group" Akil continued. Oh yes the group that I trained with. The group full of boys.

Something flashed inside my head collapsing my world around me to see what my mind made it. Another memory.

I looked about 10 years old and all my class mates around me where causing chaos in the class room while I was whispering to my friend- Tia Downey from the desk across from me. Tia had light green eyes and jet black hair that had been cut into a short bob. Tia and me had been in a small school with small classes. And since school had started our class had always been us and boys.  
"Oh my god, I can't wait until this stupid class is over! Do you know how much torture I'm in?" Tia said. She gestured to the idiots behind her.  
"Yeah I know right. Tell me about it!" I giggled gesturing to the idiots behind ME. There were only a few decent boys in the class. The rest were stupid and annoying. Also the girl group. We were never in the 'group' where all the fancy snobby girls are. They all sat near each other giggling and bitching about everyone. The members- Liz Young, Katy Gerrard, Olivia Hack, Maria Fox. No one offends the girls group or you apparently 'Die'. It was a normal school. Not Assassin school. Normal. I had a normal life.

After class me and Tia made our way out of class.  
"Wanna go out to the store and buy lunch today?" Tia asked.  
"Yeah whatever but please can we go through the forest? Not the street!"  
"Of course, lets go!" Tia said looping get arm through mine as she skipped away.

I shook my head and found that I was lying back on my bed. I shot straight up and my cheeks reddened with embarrassment. It would be kinda weird if your in the middle of a conversation and you just pass out. I know right I felt even weirder when Akil was still sitting on the other bed laughing.  
"What!" I growled.  
"You went like this-" Akil laughed making a sign with his hands, which meant I went down and then back up in like a couple of seconds. For god sake he was 25 and he had the immaturity of Dani! But his comment made me blush even redder.  
"I hate you so much!" I snarled but ended up laughing as well.  
"So I heard you have been going away with the templar boy." Akil's expression hardened.  
Oh damn! Akil was the only one I told about him and how I saved him. But I maybe shouldn't have said that he was a Templar.  
"He's changed, Akil. He told me about his life and I believe it to be true." I looked down. "Plus he is not a Templar anymore he is an Assassin!" I tried a smile. Akil nodded.  
"If it is what you think, I will have to trust you" He twitched a fake smile.  
"Yes. Alright." I continued. I didn't really know what to say until something clicked. "Where can I find Altair?"


	15. Questions

**Ok hey guyzzz sorry bout the delay. I have been doing tons of stuff with my little bro and sis so hardly had time to go on the laptop. Soz if this is a little short :(( Can't wait for Iron Man 3 next year... bwah why does all the good stuff come out next year or the year after next year! Lol. And sorry if my story is lacking _action_ but do not fear, I will find some way to improve it... hopefully... ;D Can you guyz keep in mind, see the words in capitals? Well most of them are supposed to be in italics but since you can't get italics on a iPod :( Anyways if you like this story please review, it would mean a lot to me :D Stay awesome readers! Thanx ;)**

Chapter 15 - Questions  
"Why would you wan't to find Altair?" Akil asked raising his eyebrows.  
"I don't know, I need to talk with him. He has been acting very strange with me lately." I answered. Ok, that wasn't why I wanted to see him but I can't tell him! I can't tell anyone!  
Akil nodded. "If you really need to see him, I need to come with you. That man is... careless... And you will need to see him tonight after we eat, because he will be gone tomorrow afternoon. On his quest to become Al Mualim 'prize student' again!"  
I could see everyone was irritated with how much Al Mualim treasured him as the top, the best and all that. My expression softened. "Akil you cannot come with me, not with that arm. If he does anything you know I am-" I said. I never liked to boast so I stumbled for words. "... Kind of good at fighting."  
Akil chuckled. "Alright, if you think you can handle him. Then go." he said though he hesitated but realised I was right about his arm. "Be careful, Alicia" He smiled weakly.

When we got down to eat I was directed to a place to eat with my age group. Dani was there. I made my way over to him and he smiled openly. "Hello!" he greeted me.  
"Hi- oh... Um, hello!" I tried to answer, my modern habits were hard to get away.  
"Eh... Alright. Anyway, how are you?" Dani said, kind of confused.  
"Fine. And you?" I answered.  
"Fine!" he chuckled. This was a very formal chat and we couldn't help but laugh.  
"What are you doing after we eat?" Dani continued.  
"Having a... Meeting with Altair" I smiled.  
"Oh... Do have an obsession!" Dani said sternly.  
"No, you wouldn't understand." I said quickly, eating something so it would delay answering his further questions.  
"No, I wouldn't. And I still don't" he scowled but turned to eating. Now I really wanted to tell him. No. Stay focused. This is just a job... To keep me alive.

After we had eaten I hung around with Dani until most of the boys from our 'age group' had gone and I got up to leave. Dani stopped me. "Alicia." he hesitated.  
"Yes?" I said turning around.  
"I..." he stopped again then sighed. "I wan't to assist you to Altair's chambers. That man... Theres something not right about him."  
"Why does everyone say that! I will be fine!" I growled.  
"No, I'm coming with you. Plus do you know where his chambers even _are_?" Dani smirked.  
"Ugh. No. But... Uh... How do you know about the rooms, I mean you have merely been here to know that!" I quickly said.  
"The boys from our 'group' have been showing me around. I'm a fast learner!" Dani boasted with a smirk.  
"I don't like people that boast." I said grinning. "Lead the way, know it all!" I started walking but he caught up with me.

When we reached Altair's chambers. I braced myself and had second thoughts about this visit. But I have a limited amount of days! I must go in. Dani laid his hand on one of my shoulders.  
"Are you alright to do this?" He asked. "Yes, thank you by the way." I said smiling. Dani nodded and gave me a hug. I almost jerked back in surprise. I mean seriously, I'd only known him for what? A few days and he was already calling me his best friend. Too be honest he was but not anything more. I don't think thats what he had in mind anyway...

He left and I knocked Altair's door.  
"What? Who is it?" I heard his gravelly voice. Must be tired. I opened his door and peeped my head in.  
"Why are you here?" he asked walking up to the door. I slipped in before he shut the door. He stood in front of me.  
"Oh... Uh... I need to ask you some questions. " I stammered.  
He still had his assassin clothing on and his hood up so I couldn't see his eyes. So I basically saw no expression.  
"What questions?" he sighed.  
I stopped and just gave up. I had 6 days left and I was already fretting. I felt so hopeless and embarrassed. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. I tried to keep them back. "Oh. I'm sorry... Uh..." I stammered. I could see Altair relax a little. "Why are you upset?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I just don't know." I answered sniffing.  
"Altair. I would like to assist you on your mission." I tried. His expression dropped back immediately.

"No" he answered firmly.  
"Please! I don't have much time left. Please I need you to!" I pleaded. I figured this was the only bet I would have on gaining his trust, since he was away all the time.  
"Why would I bring you?" he questioned.  
"Because... Uh... Altair, if you don't. I can..." I could feel the tears again so I looked up to try and hide them.  
"There is something strange about you, girl. I think I wan't to train you from now on. I am away in 2 days. Since you seem so desperate I will see how good your... skills are. Now you are dismissed." he opened the door.  
"Wha- you can't! Hey, wait don't... What?" I stammered. God, I get confused to much! He smiled but shooed me out. "Hey!" I shouted but he shut the door. I stood outside facing the door. What had I just done? Whoops...

"That's a very drastic move, you took there." Clay said appearing at my side. I turned to my other side and clambered up from where I lay. "Hey! C'mon! What did I say?" Clay said. I scowled and strode away.  
"If it's a way to get out of this hell hole then bring it on!" I snapped when he appeared beside me.  
"Ok, ok Sorry!" He said, smirking.  
"Ugh. Clay. I need you to tell me." I started. Clay raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm all ears" he said.  
"Am I doing the right thing?" I swallowed. He looked down at his feet.  
"You can't really tell... But I think you are" he answered. Well, that gave me hope.  
"Thank you Clay!" I said smiling. He shrugged.  
"For what?"  
"For giving me hope" I smiled. He smiled back.  
"You missing your 'gang' back on earth?" he smirked.  
"Yeah, I miss them too much!" I sighed.  
He chuckled. "Hm. Well see you!" Clay said then he disappeared. Well that was a short meeting. Whatever. I will just get back to the stupid portal and get this over with! I had found a little bit of confidence coming out in me. Thank god! Because I needed it!

Ok. 5 days left. I needed to keep that somehow in my brain. Which is impossible because I'm crap at remembering things. I shot up. I needed to get these days over. I am going to get back. I can't live here anymore. For instance- I need music! Music is my life! Other than that running away from Abstergo, not remembering anything life.

When I woke up I did my usual routine. Akil wasn't there once again. I plodded over to the mirror still half asleep and started brushing my exceptionally thick hair.  
"Ugh. For god sake! What kind of brushes do they bloody use!" I stared down at the wire brush.  
They hurt way more than 2012's hair brushes and I guess that time when Claudia did my hair. Oh, no don't think of that as well!  
Federico flashed into my mind. He had been close to me and then he was killed. Right in front of me- well in front of Ezio. The one that ruined my mission to save my family! No- his family. Not mine I had no family. WellBut my memories were coming together now. Hopefully they'd do it quicker!

My thoughts were interrupted by Dani crashing through the door. "Uh... Dani! Privacy!" I gestured to myself angrily.  
"Sorry, but we've got training!" Dani sighed.  
"Oh... Yes about training..." I stumbled for words. Dani frowned.  
"I knew it was true, I just ran here to see, because I didn't believe it and looks like I was wrong!" he said bitterly.  
"What no don't be like that, Altair said it to me then shut the door in my face before I could reply!" I pleaded, Dani seemed quite affected by my 'choices'.  
"See you whenever" Dani said coldly and shut the door.

He was over-reacting, right? Had I just lost a friend? It wasn't that bad! It was just me training with Altair. Gossip does spread quickly here around here...  
Anyway, I was going to have to train with Altair. I kept on brushing my hair until it was smooth and then when I was ready I raced down to eat and then I was away.

I plodded away down the halls to Altair's chambers where I cautiously knocked on the door. "What!" He growled from inside.  
"Your supposed to be my trainer!" I snapped. The door opened and Altair was standing there.  
"When do you train me?" I asked. He looked down at me and sighed.  
"Why did I agree to this!" he mumbled and strode past me. I was about to argue but I decided not to. Not when it was Altair! I would've, if it was Des because he deserves it for being so annoying!  
I started following Altair to the grounds. I was almost jogging to keep up with his walking. By the time we reached one of the rings I realised, I had no idea where I was. Just another part of the castle I was guessing. He picked up a sword from one of the buckets and motioned for me to do the same. When we were face to face in the ring I could spot Altair's smirk.  
"You will fight with me and then go back to your other training." He said.  
"What do you mean? Wait- do you mean I still have to do the exercise!" I moaned.  
"Yes! Don't try and dismiss your training, child!" Altair sighed.  
"Alright" I said getting position to fight. Altair laughed quickly and shook his head then he shot over at me. Woah, he was fast! I dodged his attack, but usually when I dodge them they run into the wall or whatever behind them, but Altair just spun around and threw a throwing knife at me. I darted out of the way and he stared at me for a moment. Then I lunged and swung my sword down to hit his legs but he held his sword down to block it. "Wha-! " I started but Altair kicked me in the stomach causing me to fall on my back. "You are good but not that good!" he chuckled. He offered his hand out to help me up. I took his offer then kicked his legs unexpectedly so he fell down. "Ha!" I said triumphantly. His hood nearly fell down to the ground but he pulled it back over his face. That bought me time to hit the sword out of his hand then I picked it up and pointed them both at his neck. "What were you saying?" I grinned. He scoffed and I let him get up.  
"Alright, your a little better than I thought." he smiled thinly.  
"Oh? Now are you going to train me?" I said.  
"Yes" he sighed. "I have never trained anyone before but there is something about you..." Altair trailed off and shook his head. "Alright, training."

The training session was alright. He was an okay trainer for a newbie -well sort of a newbie... I had gained a few cuts but thats nothing I can't handle. Altair was sitting on a bench nearby watching me practice my moves. I stopped and walked over to him.  
"Why did you decide to train me so soon?" I asked.  
He looked up at me. "Because you have... Much more talent than a few of our men here. For a girl, that is not normal."  
I grinned. "Is that you attempting to compliment me?" I could just make out a little smile on his lips.  
"There is something unique about you. For one you seem to be a little sarcastic." Altair said. I was about to answer when it had made a lump in my throat. Memories of home had creeped in. You see with Shaun being the sarcastic one I would always answer that remark with. 'No Shaun is'! I even miss Shaun! Ok lets not think of them I cant breakdown in front of Altair. Although it seemed like my eyes were about to spill. "Oh. Did I make you cry?" Altair questioned, confused. "No, no Altair. I am... Not crying." I swallowed and sniffed. He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You shall go to your next training session. Then after tomorrow we shall see if you are worthy." Altair said rising. I nodded and said goodbye. He turned round, staring at me again and smiled thinly. Then he was gone.

I tried to walk the walk the way he had taken me but it was no use. I had no idea where I was! I started to panic and sat on the bench Altair had sat on. I gnawed on my fingernails nervously. Ok, I would try the way I saw Altair go out and I will see from there. Altair had gone a different way than the way we came so I was a little hopeful.

I walked through stone archways and through the training grounds that I never knew existed but I wasn't finding MY training grounds. It will be starting soon, the trainer will kill me if I'm late- literally!  
I walked over to one of the trainers viewing his two students. The man turned around and looked a little surprised to see a child walking around here, wherever _here_ is. "Yes?" He said.  
"Oh uh... I'm kind of... Lost" I stammered. The trainer instructed directions of how to get to the castle entrance.  
"Ok thanks" I said and hurried away.

When I reached the castle entrance I let out a huge sigh. A sigh of relief . all the running about for like an hour had made me tired and I had training! Shoot! I sprinted away to the course- where luckily no one was away yet. When I got there the trainer stopped and raised an eyebrow at me- which then made the whole group turn to look at me.  
I smiled sarcastically at them and then turned back to the trainer.  
"Why are you late? Yet again?" The trainer said. It was a women this time. "I... Got lost from where I was training with Altair" I tried. Whispers fell over the group but the trainer silenced them.  
"Never be late again alright?" she said coldly. I nodded and took my place in beside Dani. "Dani I'm sorry about Altair's training thing..." I started. He turned to look at me and smiled weakly.  
"It is fine I was overreacting..." He said.  
"Good!" I smiled widely. He laughed. "Today, were doing... Well just listen to the torture." Dani smiled gesturing to our trainer. "Aw, _god_!" I groaned.  
The trainer was rabbling on about how long we would be running. 3 miles, straight. I felt like throwing up. I could hear all of the groans coming from the group. I wanted to say no but I didn't really want to see what I would end up like if I did...


	16. Remembering

**Ok so heyyyy! This chapter has a lot of chatting and a lot of explanations... But I mean I'll let you read this guyzz! ! lol. Btw am kinda posting this too frequently and so I'm taking a wee break... But anyways If you like pleaseeeee****_e REVIEW! _****Anyways BYEE stay awesome readers****_. _****Thanx! :D**

**Thanx as well to people who have reveiwed. And I know that my stories can be a little rushed or kinda well you know dragged out at times but it's kinda cuz I forget my new ideas pretty easily so thank you for being patient!**

**VampireVampyre- Thank you! ;)**

**Will Zona- Thanks a lot :D**

**CrazyPhyscoStalkerChild- Lolz and thanks! :)**

**Roxyy - trying ma hardest! ;)**

**MoonPearlz- Ta! :]**

**to all the guests who say plz update. -.- Sorry but i try and update daily! ;)**

**But yeah thanks to everyone!**

Chapter 16 - Remembering  
"Go! Now!" The trainer growled. I stood there with Dani glancing at the other boys running away as fast as they could through the 3 mile course. I paused for a minute then nodded at Dani.  
We both took off running until we had caught up with the group. I was good at sprinting, apparently. Yeah, for about 10 seconds! But I pushed my legs to keep up with Dani. He was do competitive. Boys are competitive! When I got beside him I tried to hold back my panting!  
"So you decide to speed up! I thought you couldn't sprint!" Dani breathed.  
"I can't!" I snapped. That only made Dani laugh. The boys at the end of the group had wasted their energy and were now jogging. I accidentally ran into one. "Oh sh-" I started. The boy turned around to look at me. He had brown eyes that felt like they were looking into your soul and black scruffy hair. I almost tried not to look weird so I played it casual. The boy frowned at me.  
"So, why did you do that?" he said his brown eyes staring into mine.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean that..." I apologised. "Just watch out, alright?" He said cracking a smile. I smiled back at him. He started jogging away but he turned round to wave at me. I waved back smiling. I was nearly lost in his features, staring at him as he ran back to the group. The group had ran quite a bit away from us as we had stopped. But Dani was standing waiting for me.  
Dani soon snapped me out of my daydreams. He looked somewhat angry. "What!" I said starting to jog on. He joined me and said.  
"Nothing. Just you were kind of entranced with Halim's-"  
"Thats quite enough! Wait..." I started and then I grinned at him.  
"Are you... jealous!"  
"What! No way!"  
"You so are!"  
Dani frowned and playfully lunged for me. I sprinted the other way and he chased me .  
"Too slow!" I taunted. Though then I felt someone grip my shoulders and pin me down on the ground.  
"Ow!" I groaned.  
Dani chuckled. "Sorry"  
Then I turned around and Dani fell down beside me. We both laughed and stared up into the winter sky.  
"Ugh, it's nice to lie down. You know, after all this crap!" I sighed. Dani smiled. "Except for the fact we are lying on snow, yeah" he said. I shot a look at him.  
"You said... It doesn't matter" I shook my head. Dani turned his head to look at me.  
"Sometime soon, you have got to tell me. You make me more curious every second!" He said. I looked over to him and realised how close we were lying together. But I didn't attempt to move. "I will." I blurted out. Whoops, that was NOT good. He let out a smile.  
"Really!" he said.  
"Uh, Dani..." I started.  
"No. You said!" he grinned.  
"Ugh! God damn it!" I sighed looking back up to the sky. Dani got up and offered his hand to help me up. This time I took it. He smirked as I brushed myself down. "Not so stubborn. Looks like your goodness is shining through!" Dani joked. I laughed at his remark and ran away in front of him.

That night when I reached my 'chambers' I saw Akil on his bed with tears in his eyes. "He- Akil? Are you alright?" I walked over to his bed and sat beside him. He cradled his arm with his other and looked up at me. "Oh, Alicia!" he piped up but smiled weakly. I raised my eyebrows. "Come on, whats happening?" I said. He shook his head. "Noth-" he started but I interrupted him.  
"No, I know there is something. Please tell me!"  
Akil swallowed and smiled, this time not as weakly.  
"It is just my memories haunting me. Of Asiya."  
I smiled comfortingly. That must have been his wife. He was only 25 but... In this time I was sure they can be made to marry at like 16 or something. I mean thats what I think, anyway.  
"She was my wife. She never approved of the Assassin's but I mean, I was fully dedicated and she hardly saw me. Also every day I was away on a mission or something when I came back she would always complain about how she all day she was worried sick." he laughed unhappily at his memories. "One day, the Templars had invaded our town. Yes, they do a lot. I rushed home but by the time I was at the top of the road I saw them taking her away. She was alive and screaming my name. I ran down to get her as fast as I could, shouting her name. But I was caught up with templars fighting me and I lost sight of her, incidentally, forever" he sighed. "I never really thought of her as much as I do now. You remind me of her. She was quite fierce and competitive but she could be shy and happy as well. Like you."  
I smiled as I felt tears prick my eyes as well. I was not good with my emotions.  
"You have been the closest to family I have had since then." he said.  
I didn't really know what to say. This was all too much. I tried not to think of Desmond. I tried not to think that I would be gone in a couple of days, no matter what. I seemed to forget that. Not like I haven't forgotten enough already!  
I felt a couple of tears spill over but I tried to keep under control. "So have you, Akil. Thank you for everything." I smiled and hugged him as gently as I could. "It's alright, Alicia. It has been a pleasure" he winked at me through his tears.

The two emotional wrecks that were me and Akil composed ourselves and got into our beds. When I heard Akil's breathing relax and little hints of snoring I let my emotions spill out. I cried into my pillow until it was wet with tears. I sighed shakily trying to compose myself. All my thoughts were jumbled up in my head. It was hard to concentrate on anything, let alone sleep. I spotted snow starting to fall outside the window. I smiled faintly. Sniffing, I slumped down trying to get comfortable. Soon enough I was asleep. Remarkably.

I was in a house. The house. Desmond must be here! I gasped and ran through to the kitchen were I had heard noise. When I ran through the doors I stopped dead in my tracks. Desmond was running past me with someone small and thin in his arms. The person wasn't actually conscious so I thought I had the right to ask why he had ignored me and tell him hey, I'm back! I raced over to the sofa where he had put the person down.  
No. It couldn't be. It wasn't. That was me. Weak and thin, my skin was drained of its colour. That was me? What? Was this just a flash back? I wasn't back?  
I burst into tears. How! How could my mind be this sad to do this to me? I stared at my body on the sofa through my tears. I listened to Desmond's worried tones.  
"How long have Abstergo been using her?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I'm guessing since they had killed her parents. She was lucky to escape" Shaun answered.  
"My... God..." I whispered to myself. This must have been when they had found me. I never knew it was that bad. Desmond never told me much about it. He doesn't like remembering the past for some reason.  
Then I heard Clay's voice, snapping me back into reality.  
"Oh! So it's you who makes me think I'm here! Typical you!" I growled turning round hardly noticing the setting around me change to the Animus beach. Clay appeared shaking his head.  
"No, thats your memories trying to answer all your questions!" Clay said calmly.  
"I was... I looked like... I can't..." I stammered. I was in complete shock. I had been captured by Abstergo? My parents were... killed? I swallowed down my fear. "Thats why we are in that house, isn't it? Cause Abstergo are looking for me? I escaped and they are trying to get me back." I managed.  
Clay nodded though I could see he didn't want to.  
"Yeah kid. But it's not just because of you." He answered gently. I didn't bother questioning him this time. I just collapsed down on the sand. I lay there hiding my eyes as the tears came down.  
"I'm sorry, kid. It must be hard for you. I'll leave you alone." I heard Clay's voice say.  
"Clay?" I croaked.  
"Hm?" I heard him answer.  
"Thank you.."  
"Your welcome?" I heard him say before I knew he had gone. I needed some alone time.

4 days left.  
When I woke up I was surprised to see Akil sleeping in. I smiled and got up. I was all stiff from the run we had done the day before. When I looked at myself in the mirror I held in a gasp. My skin looked almost white! I shivered. I wasn't sick, I felt fine. I shook my head it must have been the 'nightmare'.

When I was ready I jogged down the tower stairs and stepped out into the icy air. I breathed it in as I made my way over to the food stall. Me and Dani had decided to fork out warm food and make our way to the apple tree. Then we would part ways to training. I saw a bunch of boys at the stall and one of them was Dani. When he saw me coming he smiled as a greeting.  
"So she rises from the dead, once again." he said quizzically. I smiled sarcastically as I grabbed some bread and some fruit from the stall. We made our way to the tree and sat down on the now, new layer of snow. Neither of us seemed to mind though. As we ate we had little chats. Until Dani started on me telling him the truth. Again. I told him I'd tell him another time as I needed to train. We said our goodbyes and made our ways to our trainers.

Altair was sitting on the same bench when I arrived. The minute I appeared he jumped up. "Lets start." he said throwing me a sword.  
He threw a sword at me, seriously? I didn't have freaking armour on! He was just lucky I caught it. I glared at him but jumped into the ring. "I am going tomorrow. To assassinate my next target. So you will have to prove yourself now." he said coldly. I smirked. "Right. Lets do it!"  
He smiled thinly and we fought.

It was just freestyle. Kind of fight that would apparently 'determine my skill'. Whatever, I just wanted to kick Altair's ass. He was apparently like, the best anyway right?

I was ok at the fighting at first but he still crushed me like I was some insect on the ground. But when my rage got the best of me thats when I did better. Quite a crowd had gathered around the ring now and that made me more confident for some reason.  
I made a few successful attacks on Altair then I went in for my signature move. A kick where it hurts. I used it powerfully and he nearly fell but he just winced and got on with it.  
What! Was this guy like immortal or something? Whatever I can't think I need to concentrate on my fight. As I got closer to him it got harder. He was the hardest opponent I had ever had!

"Ready to give up?" I taunted. A thin smile crossed his lips as we circled each other.  
"I never give up." he answered strongly. I scoffed and plucked a throwing knife from my pocket. I threw it past his head to distract him and then I kicked his legs causing him to fall on his back. I then put my foot firmly on his chest and pointed my sword to his throat.  
"I'm guessing this training session is over?" I smirked. The crowd that had gathered cheered for me. Altair pushed the blade away and got up.  
"I have not made up my mind of wether to take you or not. Meet me in my chambers tonight." He said sternly. I nodded and he strode off. I smiled triumphantly and the crowd slowly departed back to their training rings. I think I've got the job!

Since I knew my way back, I decided I'd have a rest. I plodded over to the nearest tree and slumped down. I drew out a long sigh and rested my head back against the tree. What was I thinking? Going on basically, a suicide mission with Altair? What would happen if he didn't let me come? There wouldn't be another way. It was- would be over. I tried to push that out if my thoughts but thats all the kept arriving. I eventually got up from the tree.  
"Ugh!" I groaned to myself, this was going to HAVE to work. If it didn't I'd never see my only real family, ever again.

When I had finished my other training section me and Dani made our way to the tower. I stopped him outside the door. "Dani... I've got something to tell you." I said. His eyes lowered.  
"Well? Go on."  
"Altair tells me if I go with him or not... on his mission."  
"What!"  
"Look, he's only killed 2 so far. I'll be... You know what? I think it's time to tell you a couple of things before I leave."  
Dani shook his head and then looked back up at me.  
"I would like to hear." he said, smiling.  
I swallowed. What was I doing?  
"Meet me at the apple tree after we eat. Bring a torch. Oh I mean a candle or something"  
Dani nodded and touched my shoulder.  
"Thank you for telling me" he said and then made his way to dinner. Great well done, Alicia! I shook my head and let out a shaky breath before making my way after him.

After we ate I left the table before anyone else. I raced away out into the cold air that made my body tingle. What date was in back in 2012? I couldn't remember. I couldn't even remember the tunes to my favourite songs. I kicked the thin layer of snow under my feet in anger. How could I forget so quickly? I ran way to the apple tree and lay down in the snow. As stupid as it seemed...  
I prepared myself for telling Dani. What would I do? What would I say? Why am I even telling him! No, I'm doing this. Try not to cry when you do. I kept telling myself. But the moment came when I heard Dani's footsteps crunching in the snow.

"I'm- I'm not from around here." I started. He raised his eyebrows but let me continue. "I shouldn't be here either. It's just..." I trailed off swallowing. Ok here goes.  
"I'm kinda from the... Uh... Future..." Ugh! That sounded so bad! Dani stared at me for a minute and then burst out laughing.  
"Thats... Not funny! Now seriously tell me!" He said.  
I didn't say anything I just stared at him blankly. His expression changed.  
"Well... I don't... Just continue." he stammered. I nodded.  
"I have a cousin- his name is Desmond Miles. I have to get back to him and going with Altair is maybe the only way I can get back to him. I have till my birthday, to get him to trust me." I tensed biting my lip trying to hold the tears for later. Dani shook his head. Ok I've got so much explaining to get through.

"I still don't understand... Your not supposed to be here?" Dani sighed after my big explanation.  
"You cant tell anyone, Dani. Promise me?" I said.  
Dani hesitated. "What happens if you don't get your mission right?" He said. "You never told me."  
I bit my lip and looked down to hide the tears which had forced their way out.  
"I die" I whispered. I really shouldn't have said that. That sounded so stupid. Dani shook his head.  
"This can't be true. Please tell me all of this was just a stupid joke!" he wasn't taking it very well but at least he believed me.  
I shook my head. "I really miss him. I miss Desmond!" I sobbed. Dani moved closer to me and hugged me.  
"It's alright your going to do this and I will help you." Dani tried to comfort me though you could hear the coldness in his voice. I stayed in his arms until I composed myself.  
"Thank you Dani. You have been the best friend I could ever have. I'll never forget you. Not matter what." I sniffled. He nodded but didn't say anything. I stood up and wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
"I need to go and speak with Altair" I said, Dani rose to meet my gaze.  
"Don't forget to tell me, Alicia. Please." he took my hand in his and held it for a moment staring into my eyes. Then he strode away past me. I stood in the same place letting more tears run down my face. Dani obviously didn't want me to leave but I would leave even if I failed. I would just leave the hard way. I trudged through the snow breathing slowly composing myself. When I reached Altair's chambers I stood outside his door for a moment breathing in and out. Then I entered.

Altair had his hood down and for the first time I saw his face. God, he was another Desmond clone! I gasped at his likeness to Desmond but he quickly flicked up his hood.  
"No sorry, I wasn't..." I started but he stopped me.  
"Shh child. Just calm down. I can see you have been crying, why might I ask?" He said softly.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Now please I need you to tell me if I'm coming or not." I bit my lip and clenched my fists to try and control myself. Altair smiled at me.  
"Are you sure you would like to hear right now, in this state?"  
"Yes!" I snapped. This Altair was different. He was nicer, much nicer. Not so cold and boring. Altair was changing. Maybe it was me? Whatever I needed to get this over with.  
"Alright. I would like you to come with me..." Altair almost looked like he was considering what he had jut said but I interrupted him.  
At first I just stood staring and then I grinned.  
"Thank you! Thank you! You wont regret this!" I squeaked. Why was I excited!  
"I am hoping I will not. We leave tomorrow morning. Be ready." His voice had gone back to normal.  
"I will be." I said as I left the room. I did it... I can't believe I got it.  
Now the main objective is to stay alive...


	17. Explanations

**Hi audience. I have been deep in thought lately... Naw I'm kidding but anyway hope you enjoy this chap. Hope you like the un-dailyness! Also anyone who hasn't seen Brave yet you MUST see it! Yeah anyway just... just read ;)**

Chapter 17 - Explanations  
{ I stepped in to his chambers.  
"Dani?" I murmured. "I... Uh... I'm going with Altair.." Dani didn't answer but he wasn't facing me either. Then he turned round and I felt a searing pain in my cheek. All I saw was darkness...}

When I walked out of Altair's chambers I smiled and relaxed a little. Why? I don't really know why I felt so relieved. I was about to go and... I tried not to think about it and made my way to my chambers in the tower. What would I tell Akil? What would I tell Dani? What would I do? I raced up the stairs only to spot Akil entering as well.  
"Alicia?" He smiled. I smiled back weakly.  
"Come, I need to talk with you" I said walking into the room. He followed and closed the door with his good arm, behind him.  
I started with a simple, "How is your arm?" and then I went into the difficult stuff.  
"Akil, Altair has volunteered me to assist him on his mission and I... Said yes.." Ok that wasn't entirely true but what was I supposed to say?  
'Oh hey Akil I'm just going on a extremely dangerous mission to kill very important templars so I can get back to 2012' No. I needed to break the news easily to him as Akil was becoming a fatherly figure to me and I wouldn't have had survived without him. Thats only when I started to realise what I was losing.

After I had explained to Akil and calmed him I set off go find Dani's chambers. I moved down some stairs until I came to his door. I'm sure this was his room, he had showed me in his spare time. I knocked and entered. stepped in to his chambers. He was staring out of his window.  
"Dani?" I murmured. "I... Uh... I'm going with Altair.." Dani didn't answer but he wasn't facing me either. Then he turned around and I felt a searing pain in my cheek. All I saw was darkness...

When I opened my eyes I was in Altair's chambers. My cheek was numb.  
"Altair?" I said feeling awkward. Altair's face appeared in front of me.  
"Oh you are awake." he said. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I groaned as I felt stiff.  
"What happened!" I snapped already wide awake. Altair shook his head. A Templar boy was in that recruit- Dani's chambers. He slashed your cheek with a knife. Dani I'm afraid is not there." Altair said gruffly.  
"What? No no no no!" I mumbled. Altair screwed his face up but continued.  
"I only just found you. The templar was killed."  
I shook my head in disbelief. "No!"  
"Yes" Altair said sounding impatient.  
"Wait, you don't know where Dani is? What if the Templar killed him! Wheres Akil!" I shouted the tears were welling up in my eyes.  
"Akil is out with a few other assassins trying to find Dani." Altair answered coldly. "The cut is not bad. It will not hurt tomorrow. Now get some rest you have a job to do tomorrow."  
I nodded and Altair smiled. "Dani will be fine." he said, well here comes the nicer version of Altair!  
I didn't answer and swallowed. The possibilities were endless but one had stuck in my mind.

What if that was a guy instructed to find Dani, the missing Templar. And I came in, they thought I was Dani and they tried to kill me.  
What happened to Dani! I needed to know! But I didn't have to think for long because Akil burst through the door. Altair stood up from his desk and looked at Akil disapprovingly. Akil ignored him and ran to my side.  
"Alicia are you alright?" he said. I nodded hugging him.  
"I'm absolutely fine, what about Dani?" I said. Akil hesitated but then smiled.  
"He is fine, we will get him to see you in a minute-"  
"And then she rests" Altair interrupted. Akil glared at him but said nothing. Then he rose nodded at Altair, waved at me and left.

Altair looked back at me from his desk.  
"Are you sure you still want to go with me?"  
"Yeah..." I said.  
He sighed and looked confused but just turned back to whatever he was doing.  
Soon enough Dani came in to meet me. "Dani!" I exclaimed rising from the bed to meet him.  
"I am so sorry about all of this Alicia" He leant in closer to me until I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. "Are you going, Alicia?" he whispered glancing over at Altair.  
"I'm sorry but yes." I whispered back. Me and him slumped back down and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"Is this the last time I'll see you?" He asked me.  
I swallowed nervously. "I don't know."  
"I hope you reach Desmond, Alicia. And I have got to say you have been the greatest friend and I wouldn't change you for the world except for the fact that you would have to leave. I need you to take care of yourself. You need to get back alright. I have faith in you." He said holding my hands in his. I squeezed his hands back.  
"I will do my best!" I said back laughing shakily.  
He touched my cheek and I winced.  
"Sorry. I have to go now but Alicia make me a promise?" he said. I nodded waiting for his request.  
"That you will never forget me?" he said. It startled me but then I just said:  
"Well, yeah. I said it already!" I winked at him and he flashed a smile.  
"Alright, goodnight Alicia." he said letting go of my hands and rising to go. "Goodnight Dani" I said smiling faintly. Then he shut the door and I fell asleep immediately.

Back on the Animus beach. I got up and made my way to the portal. No sign of Clay. Oh well.  
I sat in front of the portal taking a break on the sand. Then Clay appeared beside me.  
"Oh, look who decided to appear!" I snapped.  
He only laughed. "Hows life kid?" he said.  
"Life? I never knew I had one!" I joked angrily. Clay seemed to tense at this comment and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Clay" I apologised.  
He shook his head. "Why?"  
"You know why..."  
"No tell me why?" he snapped looking back up at me. This was his craziness kicking in.  
"Well... Uh... Because-"  
"Because I'm dead?" He said. I nodded not looking at him. He sighed again.  
"Yeah, it's not a nice feeling. You know. I miss some people. Didn't really like my dad anyway. But my mom... And Lucy from Abstergo. I even miss her"  
I looked at him.  
"Lucy? Is from Abstergo?" I said. Clay nodded.  
"I thought you would know. She tried to help me but it didn't work. Plus killing myself would help your Desmond. My pretty drawings must have helped him. I did my part."  
"Your... Pretty drawings?" I said confused.  
"Yeah, it doesn't matter." He mumbled.  
I took his word for it and we sat in silence for a moment watching the Animus portal listening to the strange noises around us.  
"Well, I'll leave you to your mission." He said and with a click of his fingers he was gone.  
Then I entered the portal. Ready to go. This was my chance.

3 days left.  
When I woke up I was back in my own chambers. Akil was sleeping soundly in his bed so I got up. I ran to the my mirror and brushed my hair, I decided to put it up like the local girls this time. I got ready and sat back on my bed.  
These few days have gave me relationships with people I will never forget and if I get back to Desmond I might start missing them instead.

After we ate breakfast it was time to say goodbye. Akil had finished early to take me to Altair and get me prepared. They set me in similar robes to Altair and I felt kinda awesome... But anyway when I was about to leave I still hadn't got to say goodbye to Dani. Well I guess I kinda had last night but was that it? Alicia's leaving so let her go and forget about her? No, I hate people like that. I said goodbye to Akil assuring him I would be back because he was hesitating to let me go. I felt so guilty of leaving him because he said I was the closest to family since his wife but I wouldn't have a choice anyway. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I wasn't good with goodbyes.

Altair strode off ahead of me through the town. I had to sprint away to him because he was so far away. When I reached him I saw that his normal cold self was back.  
"Couldn't you wait?" I snapped.  
"You shouldn't be coming I made a mistake. You stay." He said.  
"What! Don't you dare do this!"  
Altair snapped his head round to look me in the eyes.  
"Don't you dare speak like that with me! Now go back!" He pointed in the direction we had come.  
"No!" I stopped stomping my feet on the ground like a 5 year old.  
Alair stopped and slapped me on the face.  
"NO child should talk like that! Go back!" He snarled. I gasped at his reaction in astonishment. Why did he do that! He's the one that said I could come and he denies it at the last minute! No one does that with me!  
"What the fu-" I snarled but he interupted.  
"Your not from here child. I can sense it, but you have been accepted into the brotherhood. You have too many friends here and I don't know what would happen to me if something happened to you!" He said coldly.  
I laughed darkly. "Oh. Oh. I get it. It's all me me me for you isn't it? It's all about you! You don't understand what your doing here! I'll die anyway!"  
Altair shook his head and sprinted off. I couldn't catch up with him though i darted through the crowds I was at a nearby well when he jumped on his horse and galloped away. That was it. I can't do this. I'm going to die. I collapsed in a heap on the floor crying my eyes out. A couple of people had gathered round staring at me. Women had tried to comfort me but I brushed them off. Then it hit me. I jumped up and wiped the tears from my face. I braced myself to sprint through the gates. I look around then I was ready. Breath in and out.  
I started sprinting to the gates and when I was through the guards were shouting at me to get back in. There were 2 horses. I jumped on a hazelnut coloured one and I was off. Altair had told me where he was going so I was going to get there! To Jerusalem.


	18. Jerusalem

**Okk next chap... thanx :)**

Chapter 18 - Jerusalem  
I rode through the mountains as fast as I could, staying away from the edge. I had no idea how to get to Jerusalem but at that moment I needed to escape the guards.  
I rode to a little village and found a pile of hay which I hid in. My horse started chomping the hay that I was hiding in. I managed a quiet giggle before I heard them. After a few noises of pounding hoofs and the guards voices they gave up and rode away back to wherever they were before.  
I struggled out of the hay and sat on top of it for a moment. But I didn't have a moment to waste I have to reach Jerusalem TODAY! And yes it was only morning but still. I was determined to get there.  
I asked a few locals how to get to Jerusalem and only 2 of them decided to answer. Now I had directions. Not exceptionally helpful directions but they were something I guess...

I tried my best to dodge the guards but they always chased me. Though I galloped as fast as I could, I wasn't losing Altair. I needed to find him. I went the wrong way a couple of times, constantly asking locals for directions until I reached a huge stone arch. That's me, I must have reached it.

When I galloped through I saw it. I got off my horse and stood on the edge of one of a cliff, admiring the beautiful view. You Never got this kind of view in a modern city, thats for sure. I whistled for my horse and it arrived slowly behind me. I patted it on the back then climbed on. I trotted down the huge hill. Then I saw Altair. He had tied up his horse with some other horses and was about to get in to the town. I got off my horse and sprinted over to him. When he was just about to jump up to the bars above him I stopped him. He snapped his head round and had his hand on his sword handle for safety.  
"Alicia!" He snarled angrily.  
"I'm coming with you." I said.  
He looked bewildered for a moment then he tensed with anger.  
"Why did you follow me? I ordered you not to come with me!" He snapped.  
"I didn't follow you I made my way on my own. I just reached you." I smiled triumphantly. He shook his head.  
"You will stay at the bureau with Malik. You are unstoppable!" He sighed though I could see the slightest hint of a smile and he signalled for me to follow him.

We walked through the streets of Jerusalem. We weren't talking until I said:  
"Wow, it's beautiful here. Do you not think the same?"  
Altair nodded but when he spoke it wasn't on the same topic.  
"Why did you come here after I told you not to?"  
"Ugh, Altair! I'm here now and thats all that matters." I snapped angrily.  
Altair managed a tiny chuckle. I was astonished at his reaction.  
"You are stubborn child. Learn to listen." he said.  
"Oh my god! Thats enough of being called stubborn!" I growled but that just made his smile wider.  
"To be honest, you are quite like me when I was your age." He said.  
I smiled at his comment acting like it was a compliment.  
First step, check.

When we reached the bureau it's entrance was on the roof. Altair just jumped in like it was easy. I was considering it until he said he would catch me. He was really strong, but should I trust him more importantly does he trust ME. If he caught me this would mean he was starting to at least kind of trust me so I beamed at his comment.  
"Thank you." I said jumping down. He caught me and let me down to the floor. I smiled gratefully at him as we walked into the bureau where Malik was.

Malik's arm! Malik's arm had been cut off. Like amputated! I felt a pang of sadness and I felt sorry for him. He absolutely HATED Altair thats a fact. He didn't even take notice of me at first.  
"Safety and peace, Malik." Altair said as we went in.  
"Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?" Malik retorted.  
"Al Mualim has asked-" Altair started but Malik interrupted.  
"Asked that you perform some minion task in the hope to redeem yourself. So be out with it."  
"Tell me what you can about the one they call Talal."  
"It is your duty to locate and assassinate the man, Altair. Not mine." Malik gestured to himself.  
"You'd do well to assist me. His death benefits the entire land"  
"Do you deny his death benefits you as well?"  
"Such things do not concern you."  
"Your actions VERY much concern me!" Malik gestured to what used to be his left arm.  
"Then don't help me, I'll find him myself." Altair started to direct me to the door.  
Malik sighed leaning on his desk.  
"Wait, wait. It wont help you to stumble around the city like a blind man. Better you know where to begin your search." Malik sounded very impatient.  
"I'm listening" Altair said.  
"I can think of 3 places. South of here a market that lies between muslim districts. A north near the mosque of this district and east in front of Saint Anne's church"  
"Is that everything?" Altair asked.  
"It's enough to get you started. And more than you deserve." Malik finished turning back round to inspect some shelves. Altair wasn't finished though.  
"I need you to look after the child." Altair said.  
"What!" me and Malik both exclaimed in unison.  
"You heard me." Altair said. Malik shook his head.  
"I am not looking after the child. She is your responsibility. You are the one that brought her here, out of your own stupidity!" Malik snapped angrily.  
Altair protested. "She followed me I had nothing to do with it!"  
"No, take her with you" Malik said glancing at me before turning back around.  
Defeated, Altair brought me out to a place out side. There were a few mats and cushions there. Altair and me sat down while he explained what we were going to have to do. Then we climbed out and landed back in the streets of Jerusalem.

We practiced my pickpocketing. Then we made our way out into the town. Altair stopped me when he heard two men speaking. One of the men had an orange robe and the other one a blue robe. We headed over to a bench to listen in.

"If the guards won't take action it falls to us to do something" the orange one said.  
"What you propose is madness!" The other protested.  
"But necessary! How many more will be allowed to go missing before the people take a stand?" The orange man said.  
"It does not affect us!" the other said.  
"Not yet but if we continue to do nothing it will."  
"And what do you propose?"  
"I've watched the man, learned everything there is to know about his operation. It's all here on a map I've made" The orange robed man said gesturing to a pocket I'm guessing. Altair looked down at me and nodded as if to say, thats what your getting. I nodded back.  
"He inspects his stock everyday at the same time. This is when I'll strike!" The orange man continued.  
"So you have a piece of paper! It won't save you when your discovered. Won't shield you from their swords and arrows!"  
"If all goes well it won't come to that. Anyway, it's a risk I'll have to take. Wish me luck, my friend." The orange man replied.  
"Indeed. You'll need it" The other said and then they parted. Altair nodded at me. Ok, time to do this. If I complete this task it would be one more step completed. He would trust me a little more if I did his tasks right.

I tailed the man until I got close to him. It was just the same as 14th century Italy when I pick-pocketed that man for money.  
I swiped it and slipped away moving slowly back to Altair. I tried not to hesitate or look back when I heard the man complaining and shouting about his lost possessions.

When I reached the bench I handed Altair the document. He scanned it for a moment and then slid it under his belt. He smiled at me.  
"I need to go and so some more tasks. You did well, now I wan't you to go and steal from whoever sounds suspicious, I am trusting you to do it." He said.  
I grinned. Trusting me? Yeah!  
I nodded. "Alright thanks."  
"Meet me back at the bureau." Altair said rising from the bench and then he sprinted away out of sight.

I felt kinda lost. I didn't know where to start. I rose slowly and started walking on. After a couple of minutes of climbing the rooftops I already heard some suspicious chats. I spotted two men but they were behind a huge fence which I would have to get past the guards to get through. I jumped down and while I ran to the 4 guards I accidentally crashed into a women holding a vase on her head. She dropped it and she was extremely angry. Since I had my hood down she could see I was a girl. And most importantly a child.  
"What a clumsy child!" She shouted. "Get away!"  
I ran away to where 4 guards were lined up in front of some steps that led into where I wanted to go. They refused to let me past so I climbed some buildings until I got to a part where I could jump over the fence.  
I raced over to the suspects and listened to their conversation. One had long black hair and the other had a brown hair and a beard.  
"Please you must help me!" The bearded man said. "I'll pay you anything you ask, anything!"  
The man with the black hair crossed his arms. "It's not so simple, my friend" he said, his low voice was cold.  
"But it is! I know all his tricks! He's a coward not a fighter. He'll run at the first sight of trouble. Take this map it will show you where he likes to hide" the bearded man pleaded. Another map? How exciting!  
"You don't understand" The other said.  
"Oh, I understand! You are afraid! You call yourself a warrior but a single slave trader fills you with fear!" the bearded man taunted. Slave trader? I'm on to something... I guess.  
"Haha! Fear! nothing of the sort!" the other laughed but it sounded pretty nervous to me.  
"Then what?" The bearded man said impatiently.  
"It would be bad business on my part, seeing as I already work for him" the other said. The bearded man was backing away from him.  
"You?" he said.  
"So now you understand? Go leave now and I'll forget we had this conversation." The other said. The bearded man obeyed and rushed away. Ok, I needed that map. I got as close I could to the man and then I forked the map from him. He turned round and found me out. He reached back for it but I never gave him it so then he shouted:  
"Guards!"  
I started to sprint back to the bureau. The guards were chasing me across the rooftops and in the streets. When I had lost them I tried to get back to the bureau unseen.

I ran through the street of where the bureau was and then, just my luck a guard spotted me. I ran into a ruined building with no roof then climbed it till I reached the top. Then when I heard him starting to shout. "Where is that child? She is a thief!" I jumped down into the bureau.  
"Ow!" I groaned as I hurt my ankle landing. I walked into Malik's room and he looked surprised to see me.  
"What do you want, child?" He said.  
I panted out of breath from running from the guards.  
"Is Altair back?" I asked.  
"Does it look like it?" Malik says harshly. There was silence for a moment.  
"Did you actually follow Altair here?" Malik said turning round to see me.  
"Yes. He stopped me from coming with him at the last moment so I made my way to Jerusalem myself."  
"Oh, he seems to like you child. I'm hoping you'll bring out a better version of him. Not that I care."  
"I am sorry about your brother, Malik" I said. He turned back to his shelves.  
"Yes well it was all Altair's fault. If he had listened we would have completed the mission successfully" he sighed.  
"Really? He told me I should listen to him and he told me I was stubborn! Am I stubborn, Malik? Because too many people have called me that!" I said.  
Malik let out a quiet chuckle. "You speak to me as if I know you child"  
"Yes, I like making new friends" I said, to be honest that was kinda childish to say but it made him smile. Malik was a nice guy just not nice to people who cause for his arm to be cut off and his brother to be dead.  
We were interrupted by Altair landing in the bureau. Malik's face went hard and he turned back to his shelves. When Altair came in he smiled slightly at me and then talked to Malik.  
"Malik." Altair said bitterly.  
"Come to waste more of my time?" Malik snapped.  
"I found Talal and I'm ready to begin my mission"  
"That is for me to decide." Malik said pulling a book from the cupboard beneath him and slamming it on the desk. The dust coming from it made me sneeze.  
There was a pause.  
"Very well, heres what I know!" Altair growled. "He traffics in human life's, kidnapping Jerusalem's citizens and selling them into slavery. His base is a ware house located in the barbican north of here. I'll strike while he's inspecting his stock. If I can avoid his men, Talal himself should prove little challenge." Altair said quickly. Ugh, he was in love with himself, the type of person I hate! I scoffed at his comment but he took little notice.  
"Little challenge!" Malik exclaimed. "Listen to you! Such arrogance"  
"Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?" Altair snapped.  
"No! But it will have to do." Malik said flatly.  
"Best prepare, go and cry in the corner. Do whatever you do before a mission. Only make sure you do it quietly" Malik said turning back to his shelves. I giggled at his comment and Altair strode out past me.

When Altair was finished we made our way out of the bureau. This was it, the kill. Altair seemed pretty calm but I was really nervous.  
"Do not be worried. If I'm there it will be fine" Altair said being all nice again. I'd never actually seen him act like this with any one else. Just me. Which means Malik was right, he must like me. And that means he must trust me! I was nearly there.  
Eventually we reached a huge archway which was lined with guards. Altair climbed a building and looked around trying to find a way to get past the guards. I sighed and threw a knife at a guard who was standing on the edge of the roof. He fell forward on to the streets. The other guards were distracted then I jumped and swung down to the street's floor. Altair followed, angry at how a 12 year old knew better than him. I loved doing that!

When we reached the warehouse entrance we braced ourselves. Altair looked at me.  
"If anything bad happens get out. I don't want you getting hurt" he said. He actually cared about me.  
"Its alright, I won't" I smirked though inside I was nervous as hell. My first big assassination mission was about to happen. Here goes.


	19. Assassinate The Target

**Ha ha ha-hows it going bro's? Naw I'm kidding I shouldn't have stole PewDiePie's intro. Anyway THIS CHAPTER IS BORING! :) it gets to the good stuff soon enough people! :( Also I love Ib and I have started a fic on Ib as well. So go check it out if u like Ib! ;) Plz review and I'll see you next time. *brofist* :D**

Chapter 19 - Assassinate The Target  
The door shut behind us and we shot round to look. Thats all we could do. We were trapped! Altair walked cautiously around where he saw a man shivering and groaning in chains, he was being held in what looked like an oversized bird cage. Then he saw a figure way up above him at a window. The figure spoke.  
"What now, slaver?" Altair snapped.  
"Do not call me that! I only wish to help them. As I myself were like them"  
"You do no kindness imprisoning them like this."  
"Imprisoning them? I keep them safe!" Talal protested . "Preparing them for the journey that lies ahead."  
"What journey? It is a life of servitude" Altair retorted.  
Talal laughed darkly. "You know nothing. It was foolish to even bring you here. To think that you might see and understand"  
"Show yourself!" Altair snapped. Next thing I knew I heard some gates opening. Me and Altair stepped through the gates into a dark room.  
"So you want to see the man who called you here?" We heard Talal's voice.  
"You did not call me here!" Altair said. "I came on my own!"  
Talal laughed darkly. "Did you? Did you want to raise your blade against a single man of mine? Huh? No! All of this I did for you"  
A light shone down in in the middle of the room.  
"Step into the light then and I will grant you one final favour" Talal continued. Altair signalled for me to stay where I was while he walked to the light.

I saw men coming down behind Altair. I tried to warn him but one of them came up behind me and restrained me. He used his hand to cover my mouth to stop me from talking while his other hand had mine behind my back.

Talal came out above him.  
"Now I stand before you" he said. "What is it you desire?"  
"Come down here and let us settle this with honour!" Altair said pulling out his sword.  
"Why must it always come to violence?" Talal taunted. "It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself. And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice, you must die" Talal waved his hands and the the man who was holding me held a knife to my throat. I kicked the guy from behind and swung my sword round to slash his legs.  
Altair had killed most of the guards and ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" Altair asked me.  
"Uh... Yes" I answered.  
Altair nodded and headed for a ladder which led to the 2nd floor. When we reached the top we spotted Talal across from us. He ran away up another ladder while he summoned an archer to kill us. Altair jumped across some things that hung from the ceiling to get to the other side. I followed him closely. Then the archer arrived and shot Altair in the arm. I threw a knife at the archer as I heard Altair wince from the pain. I helped him regain his balance and he broke the arrow off his arm fiercely. Then he smiled weakly at me as we made our way to the rooftops where Talal was.

When we did reach them Altair spotted Talal running from us across the rooftops. We raced after him until he jumped down to the streets. Then we chased him closely through the street. The guards started to chase us as well so we needed to get this over with. While we ran I forked out a knife from my belt and threw it at Talal's heels causing him to fall. Then Altair finished him off.

Talal was dead. We were surrounded by guards. Altair signalled for us to escape. I nodded but while I was trying to escape a guard blocked my way. He slashed my upper leg so I nearly fell. But Altair caught me and carried me. He sprinted through streets with me in his arms trying to get away from the guards.

When we were out of sight and beside the bureau Altair put me down. He looked down at my leg helplessly.  
"We are going to have to climb." He said. "Can you do that?"  
I nodded swallowing down my tears for later. I guess since it was my upper leg I had an advantage. We scaled the wall until we reached the top and made our way over to the bureau entrance. Altair lifted me and jumped down with me in his arms. I was biting my lip to keep the tears back now. He laid me down on the mats and cushions.  
"I need to talk with Malik" Altair said. I nodded and when his back was turned I let the tears roll down my cheeks. Then I heard the conversation.

"Altair! How wonderful to see your return to us!" Malik said sarcastically. I smirked at his comment. "And how fared the mission?" Malik  
"The deed is done" Altair said coldly. "Talal is dead."  
"Oh I know, I know" Malik said. "In fact the whole city knows!" He had broken into shouting now. "Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety!?"  
"A skilled assassin makes sure his work is noticed by the men-"  
"A skilled assassin maintains control of his environment!"  
"We can argue the details all you'd like, Malik but the fact remains that I've accomplished the task that was set to do by Al Mualim" Altair snapped.  
There was a pause.  
"Go then. Return to the old man. Let us see with whom he sides" Malik said sternly.  
"You and I are on the same side, Malik" Altair said.  
"What of the girl? Where is she? Or did you get her killed out of your arrogance?" Malik hissed.  
Altair looked over at my tear stained face then at my bleeding leg.  
"She is injured, Malik. I need to get her back to Masyaf." Altair said not taking his eyes off of me.  
"What! You got the child hurt!" I could hear Malik's voice echoing around my ears. My eyelids got heavy as I heard them start to argue. I tried to stay awake but it was hopeless. I saw Altair looking back at me and moving toward me before I blacked out...


	20. Choice

**OMG I'M BORED! SO HERE YOU GO. I AM ANGRY. School started today. I had 6 weeks holiday. I'm not used to waking up at 7 anymore and now I have to EVERY DAY! grrr. I have actually wrote quite a few chapters and I wrote them like AGESSS ago! So Anyway it gets interesting soon for gods sake... I think anyway. Anyways Review and all that stuff thank you! xx**

Chapter 20 - Choice  
When I woke I was lying in the sand. My leg throbbed with pain and I couldn't stand up. My vision was still a little fuzzy so I blinked a few times to gain it back. I sat up holding my head in my hands because I felt dizzy. When I looked up I realised where I was. The Animus beach.  
"Clay?" I croaked. I coughed to clear my throat. "Clay!" I shouted evenly.  
"So she returns." I heard Clay say. Then he appeared in front of me offering his hand out to help me up. I took it and it burned my leg so it caused me to wince. "Yeah that's gonna hurt for a while" He said.  
"What happened?" I asked feeling a little shocked.  
"Well you got hurt and you blacked out. Kinda simple." he said.  
I raised my eyebrows and gave him Shaun's I-am-not-amused face. He looked down.  
"Ok it's a little more than that. You did it. You got Altair to trust you and well... He likes you a lot as well." Clay said smiling darkly.  
"What! I did it! You mean I really did it!" I squeaked, grinning my head off.  
"Yeah, in record time to. But that's the problem." Clay said.  
"What? Problem? Ugh no!" My happiness disappeared completely.  
"Your not 13 yet, kid." He said lowering his eyes.  
"But I... I did everything... and... You, you said it had to be before!" My voice started to break. Clay looked back up at me and shook my shoulder.  
"You'll figure it out, if you got this far in so little time I'm sure you'll do this" Clay tried to reassure me.  
"I don't want to go back, Clay. I just want to go home!" I sobbed.  
Clay sighed. "So do I, kid"  
I looked down. I felt kind of guilty sobbing over something I might be able to still fix when Clay was stuck here forever.  
"But how do I fix this?" I said.  
Clay shuffled uncomfortably on the sand. "The one that loves you the most has to... Kill you"  
"Excuse me!" I shouted. "What! Why?"  
Clay swallowed. "Use your eagle vision to see who needs to do it"  
"But what! Answer my questions!" I snapped. He sighed and snapped his fingers.  
"No! Clay! Wait!" I shouted as he disappeared. "No..." I mumbled helplessly to myself. I collapsed on the sand. I cried until my head hurt and then I got up slowly. My leg hurt like hell. I limped over to the portal and stumbled in. It wasn't supposed to happen like this!

When I woke I was in... I don't know. Someone's room.  
"She's awake!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to have the same feeling in my leg as I had had on the Animus beach.  
"Wha... who-Who is it?" I stammered. I sat up slowly.  
"Alicia?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Dani.  
"Dani!" I croaked managing a weak smile.  
"You should have not gone with Altair! This is what happens!" Dani scolded me. I looked down at my leg which was all bandaged up.  
"Oh yeah..." I said.  
"I'm glad your alright. You have been sleeping for a day"  
"What! I have?" I said that means it was the 8th. I had 1 day left.  
"Yes, Akil is away on a mission with some others so he doesn't know. It is best if he doesn't because he would probably kill Altair for it!" Dani said.  
I smiled.  
"And what of Altair?" I asked.  
"Oh. He is feeling extremely guilty. I don't know where he is at the moment..." He said.  
I bit my lip.  
"Well thank you Dani. I'm so happy to see you!" I said trying to lighten the mood.  
He nodded. "Your mission has failed hasn't it?" he asked.  
I nodded clenching my fists to try and control my tears.  
"Dani theres a way... To get back. But your not going to like it..." I sighed. He looked down at my leg and hushed me before I could say anything.  
"No- but" I started.  
"Just tell me later" he said helping me to my chambers.  
We didn't say anything on the journey until we got to the tower entrance. It was late afternoon and the winters bite was colder than ever.  
"Dani... Wait!" I said and this time he listened. "I... Can we go to the apple tree?"  
He nodded. "If it's what you desperately need then fine"

Its surprising, how much could happen within a few days. And how quickly it could all go down hill. He wasn't the same anymore. Nor was anyone, especially me. I had to... Die to get back? What if 16 wasn't right and I just die anyway? I can't do this. No, its my only chance I can't mess this up.  
When we were fairly close to the apple tree I wriggled out of Dani's grasp.  
"I'll take it from here. I don't like people fussing about me like this." I said. It's true, I hate it when people will fuss over me and cry over me when theres hardly anything up, I mean it's not like I'm dead! Yet...  
Dani grinned. "You are quite st-"  
"Don't you dare!" I growled.  
"S-strange, you know" he finished and winked at me.  
I smiled and walked over to the tree. It was sore but I kept it in.

I sat down on one of the rocks. It was so cold but I didn't care, I needed to tell Dani.  
"Ok, Dani... I have a situation." I said, deciding just to speak modernly. He smiled. "Clay is a person who's helping me out. And he told me the one that loves me the most has to... they have to kill me to get me back."  
"What? And how do you know who... loves you the most?" Dani sighed.  
I bit my lip. "My eagle vision should tell me."  
"Oh alright..." Dani said. "Alicia, you can't die! Remember your life here! You brought me into the brotherhood and saved my life! ... I don't know how to say this... But..."  
I looked down at my feet.  
"Evacuate! You two need to go!" A voice interrupted Dani.  
I got up and winced. Dani rose to help me as we looked around for the voice's owner.  
"What!? What's going on!" Dani shouted for me.  
"Oh, I recognise that voice. Dani is it not?" It growled back. We realised then that the voice was not friendly and it was not trying to warn us.  
Dani tensed with fear. "It's..." he started.  
"Dani?" I said turning to him. He bit his lip and shut his eyes.  
"Dani!" I repeated - louder this time.  
"Templar!" He whispered to me.

His head then shot up and he gripped my hand. He stared at me with his green eyes.  
"Stop it!" I said, getting worried.  
"They're coming for me, not you. Go now while you can"  
"Dani, I don-"  
"Please!" He said shaking me lightly.  
We stood for minute listening for noises. There was a bloodthirsty Templar here. And he wanted Dani.

There was a crunching sound behind me. I didn't even have time to turn my head before I felt a hand twist my arm behind my back and another hand went over my mouth. I tried to struggle out of the grasp but my leg was taking its toll. Dani had his back turned looking cautiously about. I wanted to scream at him to turn around but I couldn't.  
"Alicia?" he said quietly turning round.

Dani froze at that moment. My eyes widened and my words were muffled by my captors gloved hand. Dani looked up at the mans face. I heard the mans voice from above me.  
"So you think you can escape the Templars to join the... ASSASSIN'S!?" The man sneered at him. Dani didn't reply. "Well boy, you will be taught a lesson. You deserve to die! Right now!"  
I struggled in the mans grasp even more. Dani lowered his eyes.  
"And this girl will die with you. Filthy assassin!" he let go of me and pushed me forward. My leg gave way and I couldn't get back up. Dani crouched beside me. I only scowled at him.  
"Dani! Why is he here!" I said. There was no reply.  
The man ran up to Dani with a sword in his hand. They were about to fight. I sighed raggedly. Dani lunged out of the way and ran to the nearest training ring for a sword.  
I got up sorely but now I didn't care. I needed Altair, now. I shouted for him just before Dani reached a sword. There was no reply. Dani was fighting with a templar master. There was only one possible answer, Dani was going to die. Unless...

Dani was struggling. Even though he knew how to fight like a Templar well for his age he already had multiple wounds on his arms and chest. I ran over to them ignoring my leg, well trying to ignore it. When my leg gave up I stood a couple of steps behind the templar and shouted for Dani. Dani looked back at me. It takes only a second for the Templar to strike. I raced to them and ran in between them. The Templar released his sword and it ran through my stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG ITS SHORT I know, and I am very truly sorry but I'm pretty busy and schools is really bugging me with all the freaking homework so yea BEAR WITH ME! Anyway don't forget to review! love you guyz! xx**

Chapter 21

The pain burned through me, worse than my leg, oh so much worse. In fact I could feel my whole body in so much pain that it gave up and simply collapsed.

"Dani!" I screamed. I could see Dani's face hovering above mine. He fumbled helplessly about me. Then the Templar came up from behind him.  
"Be..." I started but couldn't finish it. The pain was too overwhelming.

Dani's sword lay beside me obviously where he had dropped it. He looked helplessly into my eyes. With all my strength I stretched my arm out to the sword and pushed Dani away from me and threw the sword at the Templar the moment he was about to strike. It was in the arm so it wasn't going to kill him.  
Dani rose and ripped the sword out of the Templars arm when the Templar was hunched down holding it in pain. He screamed fiercely and deeply.  
Dani backed off trying to get him away from me but the Templar was aiming for me again because I did it.  
"No, take me instead don't you dare touch her!" Dani shouted throwing his sword away.  
"No!" I croaked. The Templar nodded.  
"Alright. One life in exchange for one, eh little boy? What a hero!" He snarled viciously. The templar walked towards Dani.  
Dani clenched his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. The Templar started to speak, though my hearing was slightly fading I could hear every word.  
"It was me who attacked you that night Dani! Me! You thought I was dead, didn't you? Everyone did!" He growled.  
"You should have been!" Dani snapped angrily.  
"Yes I WOULD have but if it was not for one of the Assassin's cutting my arm, I would have been back!" The Templar snarled then glanced at me. He winced as he lifted up the sleeve of his heavily armoured clothes. There was a deep jagged scar stretching from his elbow down to his wrist.  
"Who cut your arm? They should be given a medal!" Dani hissed.  
"No one you will need to know of, because I killed him shortly after. And it was a slow and painful DEATH!"  
Dani had had it. He ran at the templar only to be blocked an thrown backwards. Though Dani did not fall and kept going.

My neck failed me and let my head fall back on the grass. I couldn't see Dani anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh My Gosh. I'm kidding on but I don't know if I should continue... Ugh what am I saying! enjoy!**

Chapter 22  
"Da...n-ni!" I stammered. I could hardly speak.  
My eyes warmed with tears. I heard Dani's voice shout for me.  
I felt the air easing away slowly from my lungs. I panicked. I don't want to die!

I heard him call out names but Then he suddenly stopped in the middle of one. I was crying now.  
I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me. The Templar was there, right in front of me. He clenched his sword and I noticed a huge bloody gash on the right side of his face.  
Dani must have done that. But where is Dani!  
I feared the worst and it was only fear that made me ignore the terrible pain burning through my whole body, throbbing every second. He raised his sword.  
"Now to finish you! Assassin!" he spat on the ground to his left.  
"G-get away from ME!" I shouted. That took a lot of breath out of me.  
I coughed sorely. I could taste blood on my tongue.  
The Templar looked at my injury and smiled darkly.  
"Want me to make that bigger?" He said.  
"No!" I screamed. He lowered his sword pointing at my wound. This was it. I'm going to die.

The man suddenly stopped and his face relaxed. He fell backwards.  
Altair was standing there. He had killed the Templar for me. Suddenly I saw teams of Assassins pouring in. Some of them went to where Dani and the Templar had fought. I prayed Dani was ok.

There was lots of faces in my view. They all looked worried and hopeless.  
I felt warmness rush over me, then coldness. I looked down at my stomach with some of the strength left in me. There was a huge wound in it, it was Terrifying. There was no way to fix it. I guess my duty was to die all along.  
They all started to whisper among themselves when Altair came into view. His face looked tired and distressed.  
"A-Altair! Help me p-please..." I stuttered breathily. He bit his lip.  
I could feel his hand tightening around mine.  
"I will" He said evenly.

I was leaving now, I could feel it.  
I could hear the voices and running of others echoing around my head.  
My breathing became harder and harder.  
"Dani" I said with all my might.  
Altair nodded and a beaten Dani rushed into view. His cheeks were red and cut, his eyes were red rimed but they were shining a brilliant green, as always. And there were slashes on his arms, deep ones. His injuries must have caused his clothes to rip as well. He looked a little out of it as he was looking quite dizzy but his eyes were still trapped in my gaze.  
"Hm?" he said his voice trembling.  
"Even though your an idiot, thank you" I whispered. He smiled gripping my other hand, I squeezed it weakly.

I felt my hand losing its power, my body shutting down.  
The tears that were constantly streaming down my cheeks had stopped.  
My body relaxed and I felt warm once again.  
One last vision of Desmond.  
I smiled faintly at the sky.  
My vision was blurring.  
There was one last image in my head.

My mother sat with me in my room. "You know, if you look up at the stars, someone from anywhere in the world could be looking at the same star. If they are you'll maybe meet them" she winked at me and ruffled my hair lightly.

My mother put me to bed and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Lish"  
"Night mommy!" I yawned. I clambered into bed and came back into reality.

I wished Desmond was looking at the same star as I was so I could see him again.  
I could see the stars in my mind.  
I picked the brightest one and hoped Desmond was looking as well.  
I'd just realised how much I loved my cousin.  
How much I loved everyone.  
The stars were fading away now.  
They were disappearing so all that was left was darkness.  
That darkness would be there, forever.


	23. Where To Go?

**Ok so hello. Sorry I know I had this on a couple of days ago but my little sister was in a mood and hacked onto my laptop and for some reason deleted a chapter of my story but I got her before she deleted any more. She seriously would've fraped my account (if you don't mind me saying that 0.o). So I took that as an opportunity to alter my story a little bit ^^ Thank you my fellow assassins, remember review! **

Chapter 23 - Where To Go

I was choking. The sand was covering me. I screamed and screamed but no one heard. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I felt a hand clutch mine and I was pulled up into the light.  
I wobbled on my feet trying to gain my balance. I spat out the sand that was in my mouth. I blinked a few times to get my vision back and looked around for my saviour. Clay was standing in front of me raising his eyebrows.  
I groaned but the relief of all that weight of the sand, made me feel so much better.

"What just happened?" I breathed.  
Clay sighed. "The Animus has thrown you back here, after all your dead in Altair's world"  
"Is that it then? I'm... stuck here with YOU forever?" I said burying my face in my hands. Clay didn't reply. I sat on one of the rocks of the beach.

"Clay?" I asked him. He came beside me and sat on the sand.  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" He gave me a sarcastic smile. I chuckled quietly.  
"Not someone I could cope with. Not forever" I could feel a lump forming in my throat and my eyes warming with tears.  
Clay smiled. "Good" he clasped his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.  
"What do... You mean good?" I struggled to keep my voice from breaking.  
He shook his head suddenly looking saddened and his eyes had turned that icy blue colour again.  
"But your a good person Clay, thanks anyway" Was all I could manage before a tear ran down my cheek. I felt a sudden pain in my chest. It wasn't throbbing, it was like someone was inside my stomach cutting it with a million swords. I yelped with pain and clutched my stomach. Clay just sat there.  
"You gonna help?!" I gritted my teeth.  
"I don't need to" he said. The pain disappeared and I took deep breaths.  
"What!" I managed a whisper. Everything was happening so quickly.  
"You did it!" he whispered back.  
"Excuse me? Did I seriously hear that right?" I asked in utter bewilderment. I jumped up to my feet. There was a tingling feeling in my hands. They were fading into nothing. I started to panic.  
"Clay?!" I shouted for him. He just laughed.  
"It's normal" He said. Soon my whole body was doing the same thing.  
"Bye" Clay said turning around, sticking his hands into his pockets. I scoffed at his comment. Thats all he'd give me? No, I wasn't having it.  
"Clay?" I asked and he turned around raising his eyebrows. And without warning I ran at him and gave him a huge hug.

I was gasping. Gasping and gasping for air. I screamed as if I'd had the worse nightmare.  
Was it? Did I?  
I clawed at my chair in fright, grasping it and accidentally tearing some of the material with my nails.  
Someone was beside me. He was in a chair looking absolutely bewildered. His face... It was tear stained. Why would he be crying? Crying about me perhaps? Wait, I know that face, those clothes, that smile!

"DES!" I shouted jumping into him. He caught me steadily and I buried my face into his hoodie, crying.  
"Alicia! I thought I'd lost you!" He hugged me resting his chin on my forehead.  
"Oh, actually... That kind of hurts Des.." I said realising I was still in pain from my leg. He let go and held me out in front of him looking into my tearful eyes.  
"This is my fault! But your back! How did you-" he started.  
"Ask later!" I interrupted diving back into Desmond's hoodie.

Shaun and Rebecca obviously had heard the commotion so they had rushed through. They were speechless. I came to grips with myself and wiped away the tears. I can't believe it. I'm did it!  
I grinned uncontrollably.  
"Is this like a flashback or am I seriously back? Cause none of you are talking and it's creeping me out." I said as strongly as I could. Desmond and Rebecca smiled and Shaun managed one as well.  
"Ugh god..." I groaned at the pain that had magically appeared in my head and of course my leg still hurt just as bad.  
"Hey kid, how you doing?" I heard Rebecca's voice beside me.  
"Uh... Not so good..." I mumbled into Desmond's hoodie.  
"Alicia? Are you okay?" Desmond fussed.  
"Ugh... Go away..." I said. Desmond ignored my comment.  
"C'mon, the family reunion and your being all st-" he started to joke but I stopped him.  
"No!" I snapped, stopping him from saying the word stubborn. "Don't you dare call me stubborn!"  
He smiled looking kinda confused. My head was starting to make me feel faint. Even though I felt like I was acting like an attention seeker I had to say:  
"My head actually kinda hurts"  
"Kinda?" Desmond raised his eyebrows.  
"Ok slightly more than kinda" I mumbled. Desmond chuckled and stood up with me in his arms.  
"Right why don't we take you to the best luxury item there is?" Desmond said quizzically. "The sofa!"  
I laughed quietly and he as he carried me through to my apparent 'luxury' item! I was so happy to be back but not happy from the pain it was giving me. It would go away soon, it had to right?  
Desmond laid me down on the sofa and he sat down with me on it. I laid my head on his lap and fell asleep. Soundly for once.

When I woke I was on the sofa by myself. I almost squeaked with joy because I was back home. I heard some tapping noises- typing. I looked back up and Shaun and Rebecca where there. Everything's gone back to normal. I tried not to make a lot of noise so I could lie there for a moment.  
"Hey" I heard Desmond say.  
"Hello- I mean hi! God damnit now I'm speaking 12th century style!" I sighed. Desmond smiled faintly and then went to grasp his forehead.  
"Uh Des? You ok?" I said to him.  
"Yeah, just a headache" He mumbled back. "We have a lot of stuff to talk about, Alicia."  
"I guessed that" I said.  
"Can I just add, you look terrible" he said with a sarcastic cheesy smile.  
"Thank you! I've been waiting for that compliment!" I said angrily to him.  
"Well I'm just telling you, don't get all-"  
"Shut up!" I groaned slamming my face into a pillow. "Desmond Miles- gets an award for being one of the most annoying people in the world!" I said and he replied with a chuckle.

Desmond left to go to the Animus. When I rose from the sofa I basically just rolled off it, my laziness was kicking in. Shaun shot a concerned look at me. I jut burst out laughing and he rolled his eyes, going back to typing. When Rebecca came back through and spotted me lying on the floor being an idiot she started to laugh.  
"What are you doing?" She said. I got up tiredly and sorely but when I looked at her, her smile faded.  
"What?" I said.  
She shook her head.  
"Nothing" she said rushing away to the Animus room.  
"Shaun?" I said suspiciously.  
"Look in the mirror, Alicia" he said still staring at his computer screen.  
"Ok..." I said. I limped upstairs and into my bathroom. When I reached the mirror I realised I looked worse than I thought.  
My skin was pure white and I had lost quite a bit of weight. My hair was all tangled and limp. I had dark circles under my eyes and I just realised my temperature was pretty high. What had the Animus done to me? I wanted to be angry but I didn't have the energy for it.  
I travelled back down stairs with a blank look on my face. I started humming the tune to my favourite song- I could never actually identify the song though because I'm guessing it wasn't modern. It was just always stuck in my head but I loved it.  
Shaun was sitting by his computer and Rebecca was at her computer as well. I went right through to the kitchen to get a drink.  
I stayed in there for a minute then travelled back into the living room. I needed attention. I needed answers. I though for a moment.

I decided to play the fainting trick, that always worked. It was just the drama classes but it might get some info when I 'wake up'.

As I walked over to the sofa I let my legs give way and I fell to the floor. It burned my leg but I kept my face blank. I had my eyes closed as I heard Shaun and Rebecca's voices above my head.  
"Is she ok?" Rebecca said. I felt Shaun's fingers on my neck checking for a pulse.  
"Yeah."  
"When will the Animus sickness stop? I wish Lucy was here" Rebecca said. Shaun sighed. "Me too. Whatever happens though, we need to get back to things. We can't be stuck in this house forever"  
"I guess" Rebecca answered. "Should I get Desmond?"  
"Yeah, probably" Shaun answered. I heard Rebecca run away and Shaun walk out to the kitchen. He came back a moment later and I felt a cold cloth on my forehead. God, I needed that!  
Then I heard Desmond's voice and he knelt down beside me.  
"What's happening to her?" Desmond said.  
"Animus sickness. We don't know how bad it is yet but if this keeps happening then it's bad." Shaun answered.  
"We don't even know how she got out of there! It's like impossible to think all of that up yourself when your 12 years old" Rebecca said.  
I'm 13! Oh wait... No I'm not. Not here, anyway.  
"We've got to get back to the real business quickly Desmond" Shaun said.  
"Yeah well this girl was out cold for what? More than a full week and you wanna get back to 'work'!" Desmond snapped back. "I shouldn't be here and she shouldn't be here! Seriously if her parents were... still alive she wouldn't be here getting her life messed up like mine is already!" Desmond was super angry.  
I felt him scoop me up and take me up the stairs. I tried to act as lifeless as I could but it was so hard to act especially after everything I'd just heard. He laid me down on the bed. When I hit the pillow I snapped my eyes open and glared at Desmond.  
"Wa- Alicia!" he stammered, confused.  
"Explanation. Now." I snarled angrily. He shuffled uncomfortably.  
"Tell me now!" I continued aggressively.  
"Look, just wait! Ok! I'm seriously not in the mood!" Desmond growled.  
I frowned.  
"You never are" I mumbled to myself. He glared at me once more and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! Yeah, yeah I took way too long, I must admit but I am actually so much more busy than I normally have been so SARRY! But yeah, btw you might get a little confused in this one but ALL will be reviled, later. THANK YA! OH yeah and if you like Pewdiepie (which you should) and you like The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning (the game) and you like his playthrough so far then check out ma story on Deviantart please! I'll give y'all a link, ^^ plz check it out, you's be doing meh a great favor (your also doing me a great favor for reviewing so thank you guyz so much for that! and soz I can't reply to all of them its just imma little busy at the moment! :D and omg I just noticed it's so long 0.o I didn't know cuz I write dis stuff on ma iPod! NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER GET READY!**

**PewDiePie Walking Dead story art/Pewdiepie-Walking-Dead-fanfic-329311141**

Chapter 24

I slept for I think, a few hours. I didn't even mean it I just fell asleep. It was dreamless.  
I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. It was nice to have modern facilities back. But right now my life wasn't going so nicely.  
When I was finished I checked in the mirror if anything had helped my image. The dark bags under my eyes were a little lighter and my skin was gaining a little colour but my forehead was still burning hot. I plodded around my room and got into new clothes. When I was all freshened up I walked to my window. It was dark out already. I opened the window for some air. The city fumes, the noises of cars and the voices of people down below me came through my window. I almost smiled at it. I saw apartment blocks across the street, all with their lights on. The people were lucky. All normal. All with normal life's, well none like mine anyway. I left the window open to let in the cold for when I go to bed because sleeping made me boiling. Obviously my Animus sickness! I had heard that but if my memories wouldn't answer my questions for me then I will have to get answers myself. As always.

When I walked out to the top of the stairs I hung about there. I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to start. I usually just got on with it but something has changed in me. I'm just not as confident anymore, which is kinda worrying because I was hardly confident before. I swallowed and travelled down the stairs to see Shaun, Rebecca and Desmond crowded around a computer.  
"Ugh" I groaned and ignored them travelling through to the kitchen. I made myself something to eat and then sat down at the table listening to the silence. The only thing I heard was the clock ticking. Wait- I never knew there was a clock in here.

The noise got louder and louder in my head. Until I was holding my ears. It was over! I'm out of the Animus! Why is this happening!? I realised it was another memory.

I was back with my parents. I must have been about 10 or 11 years old. The rain was pouring down hard and the sky was black as coal. I was lying down in some parking lot with blood on my hands and my mother was crying her eyes out beside me.  
"Mom!" I croaked. She turned round and took my hand shakily in hers.  
"It's ok, I'm here" She said gently.  
I sat up painfully.  
"What did they do? Wheres dad?" I said. My mother just broke down into tears again.  
"Mom!" I said desperately.  
She shook her head and looked up to stare at me, her dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
"No, I don't want you to follow the Assassin's anymore. We're leaving" She said sternly.  
"No, I need to ki-"  
"You will do no such thing! C'mon lets go now!" She said wiping her tears away. She grabbed my arm and we ran past the huge building that loomed over us.

Then my mothers grip disappeared from my arm. I turned to look but she was gone. All I heard was heavy breathing and then a piercing scream.  
"Mom! Mommy! Where did you go! Mom!" I shouted, endless tears rolling down my cheeks. Staring at the blackness that I was engulfed in.  
"Get that girl!" I heard a man's voice say behind me. I took off running. I ran out of the parking lot and onto the road I painfully sprinted across the roads for ages until I knew I had lost them. But then I realised I was in the middle of nowhere. I saw no street lights anymore just black. I started to panic, I called for my mother but it was too late. I collapsed in a heap on the rough grass underneath my feet and cried myself to sleep.

My mother and father never died in a car crash. Abstergo killed them. So why did my mind give me 2 different memories.  
I gasped for air as I came back to reality. I was on the sofa. God damnit they caught me!  
"Right, thats it!" I shouted making Shaun and Rebecca jump.  
I strode through to the Animus room to find Desmond. He was just getting up.  
"You tell me right now, Miles! Tell me right now! What the hell is going on!" I growled.  
" 'scuse me?" He mumbled.  
"Oh my god! Stop trying to avoid the questions and just answer them!" I snapped angrily. He got up and plodded past me.  
"How was your beauty sleep Alicia?" he said ignoring me. I felt like punching him in the stomach or kicking him in the balls.  
"Desmond!" I snarled.  
"Woah! Sorry! I'm guessing it wasn't that good?" He said. I cut in front of him and punched him in the stomach but he blocked it.  
"Hey, hey! Why d'you do that!" He said grinning. "Your just like you were before that Animus" his smile faded.  
"Ugh, Des, please I NEED answers. I seriously need them" I pleaded. He gave me a dismissing wave.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" He grumbled walking past me.  
"I'll just go without answers then! Live my life like a blind idiot, that is if I live to be any older!" I snapped running away up the stairs. He didn't follow me so I lay in bed as another memory entered my mind. Wow that was fast.

It was me and my mother. She was younger and so was I, about 5 or 6 years old. She was singing a type of old Scottish - Gaelic song to me. The words of the foreign language rolled off of her tongue as if she had created it. She was a great singer but her voice was particularly beautiful when she sung that tune. I had always tried to sing along with her but I always failed, though I had memorised it. She always sung that song to calm me down. That night there was a huge storm and she was hugging me close. I sang to only parts of her song but I would always fall asleep as she hummed or sung it for me. It was OUR little song.  
When I woke I was in my bed and the sun shone brightly through the windows. I stretched and made my way to my mother's room. She was sound asleep with her long dark hair all loose, she always wore her hair up no matter what time of day.  
My father wasn't there it seemed.  
"Mom?" I said gently shaking her.  
"Hm?" she mumbled sleepily.  
"Is there school today?"  
"No, no school today sweetheart"  
"Ok!" I smiled and skipped away leaving her to sleep.

That wasn't a bad memory. It was a... nice one. In fact I loved it. The tune my mother had sung to me was now back in my head. I did know it off by heart before anyway. I hummed it as I sat up on my bed. Singing a few words that I knew. Now I felt a connection to my mother. I had never witnessed a memory like this, but I sure liked them.

Still humming the tune I skipped down the stairs in a happier mood. Desmond's head perked up as he saw me coming.  
"Hey! Alicia" he said. My expression hardened.  
"What?" I said sternly.  
"We need to talk, about a LOT of stuff" He said. I nodded.  
"Yeah, we do" I said heading towards the sofa. Rebecca and Shaun came to sit with us.  
"Look kid, are you sure you want to hear this?" Desmond said. I nodded.

"Your parents were killed by Abstergo. From what we know you ran away from them and ended up in the middle of nowhere." Shaun said to me.  
"Your dad was an Assassin, and your mom. Your dad- he was always away working, for us" he gestured to the gang. "So, I guess, you just had a mom most of the time." Desmond carried on.  
"Once we got you we had to hide from the people still trying to catch you. So we ended up here. We aren't supposed to be here though, we have to go back sometime soon and your coming with us"

Oh? That was all he was gonna give me? Well I still had my memories to patch things up anyway.  
"What about now? What's happening to me Des?" I said. He swallowed nervously.  
"You have Animus sickness. Due to the amount of time you spent in the Animus you had slipped into a coma when HE let you on that damn thing. If you didn't wake up we would've had to get you to a hospital but you were on the Animus for life support and it seemed to help." Shaun answered. Desmond scowled at Shaun and I raised my eyebrows.  
"So this is just like after-effects? I mean like it'll go away, right?" I said.  
"Err... Yeah. We think so." Shaun stumbled.  
"So what is the 'job' you need to get back to?" I said.  
"Thats for another day kid. We left your dinner on the table. We've already ate" Rebecca piped in. I smiled gratefully at Rebecca but glared at the two other men. I rose to go and Desmond grabbed my arm in a firm grasp. He had a serious look in his eyes.  
"We'll talk later" he said quietly. I made my way through to the kitchen.


	25. The Journey Ahead

**OK! This is the last chapter, in this story! omg I actually cant believe I finished this! :0 But ya, if you want a next/sequel and you want it quick,please tell me in the reviews or whatever cuz I need to know like, now, so I can like find the time to do it! And thank you so much to all the reviews I really like hearing good things about my ideas, my writing it makes me smile :) So tell me what you thought of the story and if you want the next part, Anyways hope you like don't forget to review! See you next time! **

Chapter 25 - The Journey Ahead  
Desmond told me. He told me nearly everything except about my past. He told me about Lucy, about the Apple, about his messed up life. I realised how much guilt I felt for being so mean to him all the time.  
"Des... I'm... Sorry." I said shaking my head in disbelief  
He smiled. "It's ok, kid. It's not like this is your fault. It's all Abstergo, those fucking idiots" He shook his head.  
"Yup." I nodded. "So when do we get back?"  
"It should be soon but it's gonna be hard. They're looking for you and to be honest us as well" Desmond answered rubbing the back of his neck. "I've still gotta finish with Ezio"  
"Desmond?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What did Subject 16 mean when he said that he'd left pretty drawings for you in Abstergo?" I asked.  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you... It doesn't matter"  
"Why were my parents killed?" I asked swallowing nervously.  
"We were hoping you would answer that for us"  
"But you know I can't rem-"  
"It'll come to you" He said rising to go.  
"Ok whatever." I answered.  
"Goodnight!" He stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Ha. Ha. Your SO funny Des" I laughed sarcastically.  
"I know!" he said winking, before he closed the door.

We must have been talking for about an hour and a half. I still hadn't told him anything about me or Dani or what I experienced. But at least now, I understand what we're doing here, well I kinda understand...  
I sat in my bed hugging my knees thinking of my friends. I mean, I was such a loner, my friends lived hundreds of years ago. Except Tia. How I missed my normal life. I'd seen it in my memories. It seemed so peaceful. And peace seemed like paradise to me but the world will never be at peace. Never.  
Suddenly a loud bang from downstairs grabbed me from my thoughts.

I sprinted down stairs. Desmond had grabbed my arm.  
"Get your stuff, we're going." he said. I nodded and rushed back up.  
When I came back Desmond was holding the door that had appeared out of nowhere, as best as he could.  
"We're not home!" He shouted. Shaun and Rebecca were behind him with everything of theirs packed away as well.  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" Shaun sighed impatiently at Desmond's joke.  
"Your the one wh-" Desmond started through gritted teeth but Rebecca stopped him.  
"Shut up guys, Abstergo are probably at our door right now!" She shouted.  
There was another bang. Desmond let go of the door. I gave him an ARE-YOU-CRAZY look. He just nodded at me. What was that supposed to mean! Then the door burst open.

There were 2 men standing in our house. They reminded me of the movie Men In Black because of their awesome black shades. I shivered, standing stock still.  
"Subject 15, subject 17. your coming with us." One of them extended their hand out to me.  
"No. Get the fuck away from her." Desmond growled at them, keeping his ground. I smirked and folded my arms at them.  
One of the raised their hand to Desmond and a clicking sound bounced around my ears. A gun! Desmond looked back desperately at me, like I was supposed to do something.  
"Hand her over or you all die, and she will still be taken. Your choice." the other said. Suddenly the smirk was wiped off of my face and my hands fell back limply to their sides. Had I heard those voice's before? I shook my head as one of them came near me. I backed off until I bumped into the kitchen counter. Desmond leaped on the guy, attacking him and knocking the gun out of his hand.  
Shaun and Rebecca quickly dropped their stuff and went to help him.  
The other man came closer to me. They hadn't noticed but the man had slinked past them. His dark grey eyes glaring down at me.  
"I was sent to finish this job." he said with the twang of a southern accent.  
"Unlucky you wont get the chance to." I retorted, feeling for the knife that was always on the kitchen counter. But when I looked back it was at the other side of the room, I cursed to myself.  
"A little fierce for a 12 year old, aren't ya?" The grey eyed guy hissed. I started to move back, pretending to be scared. I felt along the worktops as the man went on taunting me. Finally I crashed into the end counter. It hurt my back so I winced a little.  
"Oh, is the little baby hurt?" He sneered. I scowled at him. "Looks like your not the only one." He gestured behind him to Desmond and the others, fighting the other massive guy. Desmond would've finished him off by now, what was up with him?  
I directed my glare back to the skinnier, angrier man in front of me. He raised his fist.  
"I know just the right place to hit you little girl, then it'll be lights out!" He snarled. I started frantically searching for the knife with my hand behind my back. When I felt it I accidentally grabbed the blade instead of the handle and it created a nasty cut on my palm.  
I refused to show pain in front of this guy but it was hard so I bit my lip.  
"Scared? Ready to give in?" He said, noticing my behaviour.  
"Never." I growled.  
And with that he pounded down with his fist but I defended it with the kitchen knife. It gashed across his knuckles deeply and he crouched forward in pain. I sprinted over to help Desmond but I could suddenly feel my hair being dragged back.  
There is nothing worse than getting your hair pulled, and especially dragged. The man was pulling my hair, so hard I could feel it falling out. Then I screamed. Desmond whipped his head around at me.  
I squeezed my eyes shut and used all of my strength to tug out of his grasp. The man took me by the shoulders and lifted me off of the ground so my feet were inches above the ground. I kicked him and struggled but his grasp was so firm I could hardly move. Suddenly he started to squeezed them so hard I thought I felt a bone moving. I yelped with pain, squeezing my eyes shut. I could hear the man laugh darkly.  
I couldn't open my eyes. The pain was getting overwhelming, I could literally hear my bones rubbing against one another. Then I was freed. The man let go of me and I fell to the ground head first, bashing my head on the tile floor. He had been planning to do that all along. I opened my eyes but everything was blurry and my head had a sharp pain in the side. I tried to get up, pushing with my arms. But that clicked my shoulders back into place, even though that was good it hurt like hell making me scream. I fell limply back to the floor. A buzzing noise filled my ears and I could feel my eyes clouding with tears. The man put his boot on my face pressing harder making me get squashed against the floor.  
"Alicia!" I head Desmond shout for me. I couldn't shout back let alone speak as a huge lump had formed in my throat making it impossible to talk, even to breathe. I started to panic. My heart started to beat faster than it ever had before and the pounding overcome the buzzing noise in my ears. Was I seriously going to die? After all of THIS? This utter crap. This pain and this torture. The stupid Animus session that had gone wrong. For THIS to happen?

I tried to control my aching body but it was impossible. The man let his foot go and crouched down to me.  
"I won." He whispered into my ear, evilly.  
"N... N-O. You didn't." I managed. He let out a great booming laugh.  
"No? I already have!" He slapped me across the cheek. I winced. With all my strength I kicked him where it hurts- my signature move. While he crouched in pain I struggled back on my elbows and grabbed a handle on the counter cupboards to drag myself up. I panted and breathed in-and-out to calm my vocal chords and then:  
"How you doing over there?" I shouted.  
"Great." Desmond managed to say back, he was wrapped in a headlock at the moment. Shaun and Rebecca had disappeared. I sighed as I waited for this man to stand back up.  
"Wow, you really know how to keep a person waiting don't you?" I said, still panting from the fight.  
Then his head shot up.  
Suddenly I felt huge crushing hands around my waist. He started to squeeze until I could no longer move any of my body.  
"Get-the fuck off- me!" I snarled through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, mind your language." The man taunted. "I've heard about your father, just as foul as you are. And like your mother, you got the pretty looks but it don't cover up your attitude."

I growled angrily and struggled out of his grasp. I kicked his face and sent him flying on to his back.  
"I could pretty much crush your balls right now... if you want me to?" I hissed, tilting my head a little.  
"You little fu-"  
I heard a horrible cracking sound, then the man no longer moved. Desmond was standing there with his foot on the man's head. The man had a Broken neck.  
"Thanks bro." I said, being weird. Desmond was still panting and his face was flushed.  
"Why couldn't you just do it?" He breathed, leaning on the table beside him. "I'm frigging exhausted." he held his side with his other hand.  
"Ugh, don't be such a-" I tried to step forward but nearly lost my balance and, to be honest, it burned. I grimaced with pain, biting my lip.  
"Such a?" Desmond questioned, smirking.  
"Shut up." I snapped and his smirk turned into a grin.  
"Okay, boss." He saluted to me. I rolled my eyes, fighting my urge to smile.  
"Where are-"  
"Out." Desmond snapped back quickly.  
"Well, ok... Out where?" I said.  
"The van." He said shortly.  
"Okayyyy..." I said slowly.  
"C'mon wimp." He said reaching for my arm and helping me across the floor.  
"I hate you." I mumbled.  
"Love you to!" He grinned back.  
"Ugh, Desmond you are the worst" I groaned. "Your just as bad as Clay-" I stopped myself.  
"Clay? Wait, thats a name right?" Desmond stopped and narrowed his eyes at me.  
"It... Uh... Doesn't matter anymore." I said looking down.  
"Oh yeah?" Desmond retorted.  
"Just some person I remember." I said quickly.  
"I thought you said you couldn't remember any-"  
I clapped my hands and interrupted him.  
"Take me to the van, servant!" I said.  
"You can walk yourself the rest of the way, your getting to much like Shaun." Desmond said, shaking his head slightly.  
"I am NOT!" I retorted.  
"So are."  
"So not!"  
"So are!"  
"So NO-"  
Our childish fights were interrupted by a car screech outside. Desmond picked me up and raced out. There had been a crash. I gulped. Desmond put me down. It wasn't the van but an abstergo business car. I shuddered with fear.  
They've sent more to get me.


	26. Chapter 26

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

* * *

Here is the answer to your question Grangea...?

Find Cross Your Heart and read! woo! Ok see you there hopefully! ;) The first chap is supa long just for you, I've also decided to make it more humorous as it was always dramatic and I'M NOT A DRAMATIC PERSON. So plz read! Adios amigos! :)

s/8908447/1/Cross-Your-Heart


End file.
